The Russian Princess
by jessidamon
Summary: Reyna Putlova was California born, Russian raised and Biker doomed. Being the daughter of the Russian Mob had its benefits but it also had major down falls and Reyna was going to learn that the hard way but with a twist of faith she might just survive. Can she become more than the Russian Princess and live long enough to capture a certain Son's compassion and eventually his heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don not own the Sons of Anarchy or its characters.**

**AN: This story was kicking around in my head so I decided to write it while I tried to get past my writers block that I was having with Thrown into the Unexpected. I will continue to write both. I wanted see what you wonderful readers thought of this so please read and review if you can. Thanks for being wonderful with my other stories and I hope you enjoy this one as well.**

**Chapter One: Russian Princess**

Reyna Putlova is my name and I'm a twenty-four year old law student at University of Nevada. I was born in California but have been raised between California and Russia. My mother Anya married Viktor Putlova when I was two after my American father Michael had died in car accident. Putlova is the only last name I have ever known and it was the one that was now on my birth certificate, I have never been told much about Michael other then he loved me. I was once shown some pictures of us that were taken of the two of us together up until the day of his death. Viktor forbid us from ever talking about him but it had never bothered me until my mother passed away after battling an illness. Viktor was sweet to me and treated me like his own until her death now he just deals with me because he wants to use the law degree I'm about to get for his dealings, that's the only reason he pays for my schooling and keeps me around. He knows I only have a few months left of school and then all I have to do is take my bar exam which he is making me take in California. I don't know why he had a sudden change of heart for me and it hurt considering I always felt like he was family, like he was my father.

I was walking out of class with my friend Macidane. "Rey are you going to come to that frat party with me tonight?" Maci asked as we walked out of the building. "I don't want to go alone again."

"Let me talk with John and see if he plans on being there." I said as we stopped walking so I could adjust my bag and books.

"Why do you date that loser?" she said shaking her head at me. "There are so much hotter men in that frat than him. You're in college for Christ sakes, let's enjoy ourselves we only have a few months left."

"Don't start this again Macidane, I'll talk to him and let you know what he says." I said as I shifted my books around in my arm. "I need to run back to the dorm room I forgot my books for the next class, I'll meet you there."

"Hurry up you know how professor Donavan is about being late for his class and I'm not going to cover for you again." She yelled over her shoulder as she walked towards the next building.

I waved my hand at her and left to our dorm room, Maci and I have been friends since we met in high school. She wasn't a big fan of my boyfriend John, she thinks John is just using me because of who my father is. There is no secret to what Viktor is or does, people could tell just by looking at him and his entourage when they come here to check up on me. I hated the attention they attract so when he tried to leave guards here with me I fought against it, he was pissed about it but they came here so often just to check up on me, it didn't seem like a big deal. I realized how late I was running and Maci was right about professor Donavan so I decided to cut through the buildings it was quicker than going around just as I came to the back of the building I lived in I was grabbed from behind and a gloved covered hand clamped down over my mouth as another arm snaked around my waist pulling me against a hard chest and lifted me off my feet. I never had a chance to scream but I was trying to scream and only muffles came out as I was trying my hardest to fight back but it was all in vain because this guy was too strong for me.

I was dragged behind some bushes when I felt his mouth come close to my ear. "Don't make this harder than it already is on ya." A low raspy voice said in a whisper, it sent shivers down my spine how cold the voice sounded. "Keep fighting against me and you will fucking regret it."

****Kozik POV****

Happy, Tig, Juice and I have been sitting around this damn school waiting on that Russian bastard's kid to come out. Clay and Jax wants revenge on Viktor for his attack on Jax in Stockton, Juice found out he had one kid and she goes to school here in Nevada so we are going to use her as leverage against him but we only have a few days to get her before we meet with him. We had no idea how many men Viktor has watching her so we had to keep an eye out for her and hope we don't have much to go up against. Happy and Tig are getting agitated on hanging around here too long and risking a chance of being caught. Happy and I were standing outside the van looking around then we suddenly spot her walking through the buildings towards where Juice said her dorm was. Fuck she's hot as hell, the picture Juice showed us did this girl no justice and I know I'm not the only one that notices that. She was wearing a pair of black capris, a purple shirt and black and white pumas, the typical college girl look and she was all alone. This couldn't be any more perfect for us.

"That's her." Juice said as he climbed out of the van along with Tig. "How are we going to do this? She looks like she's alone."

"I got this shit." Happy said pushing off the van where we were leaning and he put his gloves on. "Have the van ready, when I got the bitch we gotta take off quick before someone notices. Koz you come with me Tig get the rope and tape ready because I ain't listening to this bitch scream all the way back to Charming."

I followed behind Happy as he snuck up behind her and quickly grabbed her; she was trying hard as hell to fight him off. She swung her arms and kicked her legs anywhere they could and grabbed and pulled at anything her hands came in contact with. I could see that Happy was getting pissed off especially after she scratched the shit out of his neck drawing blood. I kept looking around to see if anyone seen him grabbed her but he moved back into the bushes before anyone could then he leaned down and whispered something in her ear that caused her to go still. All I could hear were little whimpers coming from her as she held on tightly to the arm he had around her waist holding her close to him.

Once I saw Juice pull the van around I called out to Happy. "Killer the ride is here, let's go." I said to him as the van pulled up and he quickly lifted her up from the ground, jumped in the van and I grabbed the shit she dropped on floor and climbed in behind them as Juice sped off. "Here's her shit." I said tossing it on the ground.

She started fighting again when she saw Tig with rope, between the rough ride and her swinging her arms and legs Tig couldn't get the rope around her wrists. "Hap, keep the bitch still I can't fucking tie her up like this." Tig snapped as he tried to grab her arm and she smacked him. "You fucking bitch!"

Happy swung his legs over hers stopping her from kicking and I grabbed her hands and held them out for Tig to tie together. "Tig, don't make the shit too tight." I said and he growled at me.

"Stop being so fucking soft, asshole!" Tig snapped at me. "The shit needs to be tight so she doesn't get out of it."

"Quit bitching mutha fuckers and tie her god damn legs already." Happy snapped at us and we both moved quicker. "Tape her fucking mouth shut." He said as he moved his hand.

"Please don't do this, please." She begged once Happy let her mouth go. "Please don't do this I'm begging you."

"Sorry doll face but Killer wants tape on them pretty lips and I ain't in no mood to fight with him." Tig said smirking at her. "You already pissed him off."

She looked over her shoulder at Happy and he shook his head as he pushed her off of him. "Tape her shit shut." He said as he moved over to sit on the bench.

"Don't you fucking do it!" she snapped as Tig moved his hands closer to her mouth and she reached up biting down on his hand hard.

Tig hissed in pain as he smacked her across the face and she fell flat on the ground and held her face. Happy got up snatched the tape from the floor and straddled her while she was down on the ground. Fucking Tig just got bad luck when it comes to shit biting him and I couldn't help but smirk at him, she fucking bit down hard enough to draw blood but he drew blood from her too when he smacked her across the face.

****Reyna POV****

My face stung from the smack I just got for biting that asshole's hand, I tasted blood but I wasn't sure if it was mine or his. I brought my hands up to my face and then I suddenly felt weight sit on top of me. The Hap guy was sitting on me and he yanked my hands down hard. "If you fucking bite me I'm gonna knock your ass the fuck out, ya got that?"

I nodded my head as he wiped his hand across my lip before he placed the tape over my mouth. I didn't know where they were taking me or why. The only thing that could come to mind was that they did this because of something Viktor did, it had to be. They all had on black sweaters and the only faces I saw were the three that were sitting back here with me so I wasn't sure who was driving, the guy I bit climbed in the front seat while the other two sat in the back with me. I just stood laying on the floor looking up at them, the blond guy kept staring at me and the mean bald guy was looking towards the front not even paying me any mind. I just knew I had to pay attention to whatever they said, hoping to find out what is going on and where they were taking me.

"Juice are ya sure we got the right bitch?" the Hap guy asked in a raspy voice. "She ain't got no Russian accent."

I knew it, this had to have something to do with Viktor. "It's her she looks just like the picture we have." a new voice I hadn't heard said. "Why don't one of you check her bag for an ID? She gotta have something on her saying who she is."

"I got it." the blonde said as he grabbed my bag off the floor and went through it until he found my wallet. "The ID says Reyna Putlova."

"It's her." the driver said. "Damn this was easier than I thought it would be, I was sure Putlova would have guards on her."

"Let's just be happy we didn't have to deal with no Russian assholes today, I'll call Jax." the Hap guy said as he pulled his phone out and called someone. "Hey Jax we got her… yeah the bitch is a handful, she fucking scratched the shit out of my neck and bit Tig's hand…" I hadn't noticed his neck was bleeding until he mentioned it. "Yeah we're on our way, we should be there soon… yeah brother I'll call when we get close… about eight hours… a'ight." He hung up and glared at me.

So far I figured the bald guy was named Hap, the scary looking dude I bit was Tig and the driver was being called Juice. I didn't know the blonde guy's name yet and I was being taken to someone named Jax, the thing that got me was they all had weird names and they weren't trying to hide who they were. I had a bad feeling this wasn't going to end well for me at all, the blonde guy seemed to be the only one here with a heart so I had to try and find a way to get him to cut me loose. We've been on the road for a few hours now and mouth was dry and my body ached from being knocked around in this van.

"Hap we're gonna stop for fuel and something to eat, what do you think we should do about Ms. Putlova?" the Juice guy asked.

"Koz can stay with her while we get what we need then his ass can go in for whatever he wants." Hap said and now I finally got the blonde guy's name as he nodded at Hap. "If she tries to make any noise do whatever it takes to shut her ass up."

"Hey pretty boy are ya gonna be able to handle yourself with doll face alone?" Tig asked sarcastically but it scared me, now my mind was wondering if they were going to leave me alone with a rapist or something like that.

"Shut the fuck up Tig!" Koz snapped at him as they all climbed out and left the two of us alone. He got up and came over by me and my heart started beating very fast. When he got close enough I kicked my legs up and started mumbling for him to stay away from me but I don't think he understood me. He kept trying to get close until I kicked him in the gut and he fell over. "What the fuck is your problem?" he growled at me as he got up again but this time he grabbed my legs and held them tightly as I tried in vain to kick him away. "Calm the fuck down!"

The side door slid open and Hap saw what was going on, he jumped in closing the door behind him and pushed the Koz guy out of the way and I pulled my legs up and curled into a ball on the floor. "What the fuck is going on in here?" he snapped looking over at me then at Koz.

"I was trying to sit her ass up and she fucking freaked out on me. She's one crazy ass bitch, I'm going in to get something to eat." He said as he climbed out of the van through the front door.

"I'm gonna sit your ass up, ya better not try and hit me you got that!" he snapped at me as he moved closer and pulled me up to sit and I pulled my legs up to my chest. He knelt down in front of me on the floor and I noticed the bottle of water he had on the floor next to him. He looked down at the water and then up at me. "Ya want some water?" I nodded my head and he moved even closer. "I'm gonna take the tape off, ya know what's going to happen if ya scream?" I nodded again as he took the tape of my mouth slowly.

Once he removed it he grabbed the bottle and started to open it, my lip felt swollen from the smack and it hurt a little. "Why are you doing this to me?" I asked him as he put the bottle in my tied hands and I drank it quick.

"No fucking questions!" he snapped at me.

"I don't understand, I don't know any of you so I couldn't have done anything wrong." I said in a soft voice and he just took the bottle away and grabbed the roll of tape off the floor. "Please don't tape my mouth again. Please."

"Keep your mouth shut then, a'ight!" he snapped at me and I nodded my head at him. "If ya ask any more questions or start begging for us to let your ass go, I will tape your shit shut again. I'm not in the mood for any bullshit."

I open my mouth to say something but he raised an eyebrow at me and I quickly shut my mouth just as two of the guys opened the door and climbed in. "Tig's gonna drive the rest of the way." I heard Juice say and when I looked over at him he wasn't anything as I had imagined, he was actually cute. A few minutes later they were all in the van and we were moving again.

These guys didn't talk much at all and it was driving me crazy because I wanted to know what was going on or where we were going. It was starting to get dark out and I was tired but I refuse to sleep, I had to stay awake long enough to get myself out of this mess. I had completely forgotten I had my phone in my pocket until it rang and all eyes were suddenly on me. I quickly shifted myself trying to get it out and Juice came at me to get it away but I kicked my legs at him knocking him to the floor as I still tried to wiggle the phone out.

****Happy POV****

We all heard a phone ring and then this bitch was trying to pull it out, Juice jumped up and went to get the phone from her and I watched as Juice fell to the floor after she kicked his ass hard in the nuts. I reached forward grabbed her ankles and roughly yanked her towards me. She fell back slamming her head on the floor and she was knocked out cold. I got up grabbed her phone out of her pocket looked at the screen and then stuck it in my pocket. "Are you a fucking idiot, all ya had to do was get her fucking phone." I snapped at Juice as he sat up and I sat back on the bench.

"She fucking kicked me before I could grab it." he snapped back at me.

"Next time grab her fucking ankles first you fucking retard." I snapped at him and he shook his head as he crawled over to her and checked her pulse. "Is she alive?" I asked as I smirked at him and he nodded yes to me. "Now it's going to be a quiet ride back to Charming."

"Hap, you could have seriously hurt her, she's out fucking cold." Juice said as he checked her out some more and I glared at him. "We're gonna have to have Tara check her out when we get there."

"Chibs can check her out, Tara can't know we got her." Tig said from the front seat. "She'll fucking flip on Jax. Hap, who called her phone?"

"Some dude name John." I said pulling the phone out and looked at it again. "Could be a boyfriend."

The next couple of hours was fucking peaceful no one talked and Juice kept checking on the bitch to make sure she was still breathing. I had to admit I wouldn't mind fucking her she was hot as hell but all of us knew this bitch was going to be nothing but trouble for us. I was amazed that she hadn't cried one tear yet even after Tig smacked her. When we passed the welcome to Charming sign I called Jax and he told us the clubhouse was clear to bring her there then we would figure out where to take her until she was needed. We pulled onto the lot and the prospect closed the gate behind us, I climbed out and went inside the clubhouse. My job was done they could deal with her feisty ass now, I needed a fucking beer and to clean the blood of my neck.

****Jax POV****

I watched as the van pulled in and Hap got out not saying a word to any of us, he walked pass me and I saw the dried blood on his neck coming out of four long ass scratches. He just nodded his head at me and went into the clubhouse. The rest of the guys climbed out and stood there looking at each other. "Where the fuck is she?" I asked.

"Hap knocked her ass out cold." Tig said smirking at me. "She's in the back and I ain't touching the bitch, she fucking smacked and bit me already."

"How and why the fuck did Hap knock her out?" I asked climbing in the van and saw her lying there completely out but she was tied. "How much damage could this little ass thing do and she's fucking tied up!"

"Brother ya have no fucking idea." Kozik said shaking his head as he walked away.

I picked her up out of the van and carried her into the clubhouse. I walked over and laid her down on the pool table so Chibs can check her out. I couldn't believe Putlova could produce such a hot ass daughter like this. I took my knife out to cut the ropes but Tig, Juice and Kozik all yelled stop before I could even get it close to her. I looked over at them and they all looked serious and Hap had a smirk on his face shaking his head at me.

"What the fuck?" I asked looking at them all. "She's out cold!"

"Cut that shit off and she's all your problem." Hap said as he brought a beer bottle to his lips smirking at me. "That's one feisty ass bitch, she might look sweet and innocent but she ain't!"

I looked down at her and couldn't believe them, Chibs shook his head and walked over to check her out. I leaned back against the pool table smirking at the guys, this bitch must have done a number on them to have their asses on edge like this. "Da lass is good, she's got a lump on da head and a busted lip but she's good." All of sudden I got kicked in my back hard and I spun around to see her fighting against Chibs. "Mutha fucker, calm the fuck down!" he snapped at her as he held her shoulders down against the table and she grunted.

She kicked her legs at me again as she screamed for help, I grabbed her legs and pinned them down as I looked over at the guys and they just stood there smirking at us. "Fucking bitch kicked me hard!" I snapped and turned back to face her. "Calm the fuck down now!" I snapped as she fought against us.

"You better fucking let me go now." she snapped at me as she fought against our hold on her. "You guys are some sick fucking people, let me the fuck go." I shook my head at her then Hap came walking over with some tape and her eyes went wide. "No don't put that on me again!" she snapped shaking her head.

Hap grabbed her chin roughly to stop her from shaking her head. "Bite me and I will knock your ass out again." He snapped at her as she stopped fighting and he put the tape across her mouth. "Now ya see why they screamed stopped." Hap said walking away from us and sat back down.

"Prospects get your asses over here and hold her down!" I snapped as they came running over and held her down. "I have no idea what the hell we're going to do, we can't keep her here and she would fucking get us busted at one of our places."

"Take Aife ta da cabin." Chibs said as he poured himself a shot. "Hap seems ta have 'er under control send him, Tig and da prospects up there wit 'er."

"I ain't a fucking babysitter!" Hap snapped at Chibs. "You leave me alone with that bitch and I'll end up killing her ass."

"That's why we'll send Tig and the prospects with ya." I said smirking at him and he growled as he stood up and walked to the dorms, I turned to look at Tig. "Tiggy I need ya to do this brother; it's just for a few days."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Tig said getting up and following Happy to the dorms. "Russian princess duty fucking sucks!"

"Chibs, why did you call her Aife?" I asked him because I was lost at what that was.

"Aife is the name of a female Scottish warrior, da lass is a fighter. Even against all odds she still put up a fight with us." He said taking his shot. "If ya ever get a chance read 'er story and ya understand why I called da lass dat."

I nodded my head and turned towards Juice. "Juice she ain't got an accent, are you sure this is the right bitch." I asked sitting next to him.

"Yeah we checked her ID, it says Reyna Putlova." Juice said as he pulled her wallet out of a bag and showed me her ID. "Does Clay know we're back yet?"

"Nah, I couldn't get through when I tried calling him." I said just as the clubhouse doors opened up, Clay and Gemma came walking in. "Fuck! The clubhouse was supposed to be…" but I didn't get to finish because Gemma had spotted Reyna before I could say anything.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Gemma screamed as she pushed pass me and Clay. "Clay, who the hell is this and why the hell is she tied up like that?" Reyna started fighting again as she looked over at Gemma with pleading eyes.

"Gemma this is club business, go home?" Clay snapped at her as he glared at me. "A heads up would have been fucking nice!" he snapped at me.

"Clay, I am not going home and leaving this girl here tied up like this." She snapped at us as she moved towards Reyna, Reyna's body went still as she looked at Gemma with pleading eyes again. Juice told her to stop but Gemma just glared at him and removed the tape from her mouth. "Baby girl what's your name?"

"Reyna Putlova, please help me." she begged in a soft voice. "I don't know what they want and I'm scared. Please help me."

Gemma didn't say anything she just stood there staring at the girl. "Jax what is she to that bastard that had you shivved in Stockton?" she asked as she slowly turned to face us and Reyna's eyes went wide from that information.

"His daughter." I answer her and she stood there with a shocked look on her face. "Ma you need to just go home."

****Reyna POV****

I didn't know what to think anymore, I thought this woman would help me but she hasn't said a word since this Jax guy said I was Viktor's daughter. The worst part is I just found out that my father tried to have this guy killed when he was in prison. "Jax, that's your name right?" I asked as I tried to lift my head to look at him and he glanced at me for second before turning back to the lady. "Jax please listen to me, I don't know what my father did to you but I had nothing to do with it, please don't do this to me."

"Look sweetheart none of that matters so just shut that hole in your face." The guy Clay snapped at me as he walked to the lady. "Gemma outside, we need to talk!" he said grabbing her arm and pulled her out of the door.

The room stood quiet until Jax spoke to me. "I don't want to do anything to ya, I want your father but I need you to get to him." Jax said walking over to stand next to where I was being held down. "You want to see what your father did to me?" he said as he lifted his shirt and I saw the three stab wounds on his chiseled torso. "Putlova will pay for this with his blood or yours!" he said to me in cold voice as he walked away.

The tears I had been holding back this whole time finally fell from my eyes when I realized I was going to die. Viktor would never give his life for mine, they didn't know that and I know if I told them they would never believe me. I laid there trying to listen to what the guys were saying but they were talking in low voices and all I could make out was they were taking me to a cabin and I was going to be there for a few days. I thought about what the Scottish guy had just told Jax and I knew the story behind the warrior and it almost felt like it was fitting in some ways. The old guy came back in with the lady, he went to talk with the guys as the lady came walking over to me.

"Reyna I want you to know that none of this men will touch you wrong." She said to me in low voice as she wiped my hair from my face. "Clay is willing to let me help you clean up and let you use the bathroom if you need to but only if you don't try anything stupid."

"I won't." I said softly to her.

"Hap, Tiggy can you guys take her to Jax's room?" she asked the guys and they nodded at her as they walked over to me. "If you try anything these two will hurt you and not have remorse about it." she said as she turned to walk away. "Guys I'll be in there in a minute ok."

"A'ight Gemma, ok doll face ya bite me again I will bust all those pretty little white things out of your mouth." Tig said as he lifted me off the table and followed Hap down a hall and into a room where he sat me down on a bed. "She's all yours Killer, I carried her in now you can cut her free." Tig said as he blocked the doorway and smirked at Hap.

"Look kid I'm gonna cut the ropes so don't move." He said to me as he pulled a huge knife out and held it by my wrists, I was scared and couldn't help but flinch away from him. "I said don't move." he snapped at me as he yanked my wrists forward to him. "If I cut you it's your own fault."

He freed both my hands and feet just as Gemma walked in. "Come on Reyna." Gemma said pointing at the bathroom in the room. "Gotta be quick apparently your stay here is going to be short and they want to go before the sun comes up."

She followed me in and didn't give me any privacy, which I should have expected considering I was being held against my will. When I was done she gave me some soap to wash my face and hands with, I saw the bruising that was starting to form at the corner of my mouth. We came back out of the bathroom and both guys were still standing there. "Gemma, Clay said it is time for you to go, we got it from here." Tig said to her. "You don't want to be here for this." He said as he nodded his head towards the dresser and I saw the rope and few other things sitting there.

She nodded her head and started to walk towards the door, I quickly grabbed her hand. "Gemma please don't leave me, please you can't let them do this to me." I begged her.

She turned back to face me. "Baby girl had this been under different circumstances I would help you but that was my baby your father tried to kill." She said to me and I felt like I was punched in the gut, she was going to let them do this and it didn't bother her.

"Please I'm begging you, please help me." I cried and Hap yanked my hand away from her and pushed me back as she walked out and Tig shut the door leaving the three of us in here. "No I won't let you do this again." I screamed at them as I tried to fight, I threw anything I could get my hands on at them but Tig grabbed me and flung me on the bed and sat on top of me pinning me down as Hap tied my legs together. I started yelling at them in Russian as I tried in vain to free myself.

"There's that Russian accent we were looking for." Tig said as he pulled my arms up over my head and Hap tied them together and the dreaded tape was slapped on my face again silencing my cries for help. "Doll face this is going to be the worse part but I promise it will come off once we are where we need to be." He said as he pulled me up and everything suddenly went black when they blindfolded me. I tried pulling away from them but I was pushed back down once the blindfold was secured. I didn't like not being able to see what was going on, now I really felt helpless. "Hey ain't no one going to do anything to ya right now so just relax."

His weight left my body but then I was flung over one of their shoulders, I felt movement so we must have been moving. I didn't know who was carrying me and whenever I would try to move he would squeeze my thigh really hard. I heard voices all around me but I couldn't put a face with any of them and now I heard new voices when I felt a cool breeze. They must have taken me outside and I didn't know how anyone couldn't see this going on. I didn't even know if I was still in Nevada or how much time has passed. I was put down in what I was assuming was the van again.

****Jax POV****

I watched as Tig carried Reyna out and laid her in the back of the van. Hap came out behind them with the prospects. "Hey Jax, do ya think we should tie her arms down?" Rat asked as he pointed at her and I noticed her shiver. "Her hands are tied in front, what if she pulls the blindfold off while we are driving?"

"Phil ride in back with her while Rat drives." I told them as I took my sweater off and climbed in kneeling down next to her, I could hear soft whimpers coming from her. "Are you cold?" I asked her and she nodded her head. "I'm gonna wrap my sweater around you so don't try to hit me, a'ight." I wrapped the sweater around her and laid my hand on her soft cheek. "I'm sorry you're getting mixed up in this but I didn't have a choice." I said to her in a low voice, I saw a tear slide out from under the blindfold. "I wish shit didn't have to be this way."

"Jax are ya sure you can do this?" Tig asked as I climbed out and slammed the door shut after Phil climbed.

"He doesn't have a choice these Russian bastards need to know they can't fuck with us like this again." Clay said walking closer to us. "If they had their way Jax would be dead right now."

"Shit will go as we planned it, don't worry." I snapped glaring at Clay. "Tig you guys need to go."

Tig and Hap both nodded and walked over to their bikes and followed the van out. Clay climbed on his bike and left with Bobby. I was left standing here with Opie, Chibs, Kozik, Juice and Piney. This shit was harder than I had thought it would be, I hated what we were doing but it had to be done. The six of us walked back into the clubhouse and sat at the bar, I had to get home but I needed to get my head on straight first.

"Jax we don't gotta do this, we could find another way." Opie said as he held a beer out to me and I took it. "We're better than this shit and you know that."

"Ope there is no other way, Putlova won't understand what he did would not be tolerated until we show him the repercussion of his action."

"Jacky boy just remember what I said about Aife." Chibs said as he walked away and left.

"What does she look like?" Piney asked from his end of the bar. "All I saw was tape and blindfold."

"Does that even matter pops?" Opie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I just would like to know what the young girl looked like before her demise." Piney said shaking his head at us as Juice handed him a picture of her. "Something ain't right about this." He said after looking at her picture.

I knew what he was doing, he was against this plan but was out voted. "Piney she don't have to die and if shit goes right she won't. It's his kid, our plan is to get him to bargain for her life."

"I just hope your right, shit like this isn't what this club does and your letting Clay steer you in the wrong direction kid." Piney said as he put the picture on the bar, stood up from his stool and started to walk away.

"Where you going pops?" Opie asked as he also stood up but reached for the picture and looked at then back up at Piney. "Pops what's the big deal?"

"I gotta a little digging to do." Piney said as he walked out of the clubhouse. "Just don't do anything to her yet."

I shook my head and looked over at Juice. "Juice go look up that shit Chibs was talking about and bring me what you find."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Falling for Two

**Jessica**

**[Pick the date]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sons of Anarchy but I do own my OC's.**

**AN: Thank you to everyone that has reviewed the last chapter. Also thank you to anyone that has added this to their favorite or alerts. I also wanted to make it clear that even though I am using some of the stuff Kurt Sutter wrote I will be adding my own twist and time lines to it. I will not be following the story line closely but I will be using some of it in this story.**

**Chapter Two: Falling for Two**

One of the new voices I heard asked about my arms being tied down and I let out a soft sob, I didn't want to be anymore restricted then I already was. Between the cool breeze and the fear of being even more restricted I shivered. That's when I heard Jax give them orders on what to do and thank god it had nothing with adding more rope or tape. I heard someone climbed in the van with me and I thought we were leaving to wherever they were taking me. Then I heard Jax's voice right next to me.

"Are you cold?" he asked me and I was only able to nod my head. "I'm gonna wrap my sweater around you so don't try to hit me, a'ight." I didn't respond to him but he wrapped the sweater around my body anyways and then he surprised me even more when he laid his hand on my cheek. "I'm sorry you're getting mixed up in this but I didn't have a choice." he said to me in a lower voice, I couldn't stop the tear that slipped out of my eye and his thumb wiped across it. "I wish shit didn't have to be this way."

His hand was so warm against my cold cheek it almost relaxed me but before I could he removed his hand and climbed out of the van. The door slammed shut and I could only hear faint voices talking outside of it then a few minutes later the rumble of bikes startled me and the van began to move.

"How long do ya think we are going to be stuck at the cabin?" the guy in the back with me asked.

"I don't know and I don't think we should talk about it with her in here." the other guy said. "Shit!"

"What's wrong?" the guy in the back asked in a panicked voice and I started to get worried.

"The cops are following us." He replied and I started to kick around hoping to make some noise so the cops could hear me. "Keep her quiet!"

The guy straddled me quickly and the weight of his body pinned my legs down and I couldn't move them anymore, he held my arms down tightly to my stomach and I started whimpering. "Look lady ya gotta stop making all this noise." He said to me in a soft voice but I continued to try and fight against him.

I heard the sound of the wind come in the van so the driver must have rolled the window down so I lifted my head as much as I could and tried to scream behind the tape but the sound was coming out muffled. The window was down only for a few moments then it was silent again and I drop my head back in defeat.

"Hap said him and Tig are going to get rid of the cops for us to keep going and get her in the cabin." The driver said.

"A'ight but hurry up because I can't keep her like this long without hurting her."

The rest of the ride there wasn't long but it was painful because the guy wouldn't get off me and every time a bump was hit or a corner was turned his weight pushed into me further and my own arms and hands dug into my stomach. I was crying and trying to get him off me but he wouldn't move until the van came to a stop and the door was opened up.

"Shit Phil, did ya really sit on her all the way here?" the other guy said as the big guy got of me and he pulled me closer to the door by my arms then wrapped the sweater back around me and tied the arms of it around me stopping me from having the use of my arms. "Man I hope you didn't break her." he said with amusement in his voice and I wanted to scream because there wasn't anything funny about this.

"Shut up Rat!" he snapped at him as he lifted me up and threw me over his shoulders. "I had no choice she wouldn't stop fucking fighting me." a few moments later I was dropped down on a couch. "You seen what she did to Happy and Tig, she drew blood from two of the toughest Sons. I wasn't letting her do that shit to me."

"What should we do with her now." the guy Rat said. "She looks uncomfortable." I heard him say as he touched my calf and I kicked at him hard, he must have jumped back because all I kicked at was air and I fell off the couch and land on the floor face first. "The bitch tried to kick me."

"Just leave her where she is because I ain't touching her no more." Phil said as I heard him walk away.

I rolled over to my side and just laid there listening to the two of them joke around with each other like this was no big deal. Now more than ever I was regretting turning down Viktor's offer of security, had I just put my pride to the side and listened to him things could have been different right now. I wouldn't be lying on a floor tied up thinking about how my life was going to be taken from me in what I guess would be a few short days.

I don't know how long I was laying there on the floor for but I had finally heard the rumble of motorcycles again and was assuming that it was Hap and Tig or at least I was praying it was. I knew it was odd to hope my capturers were here but I didn't want to spend another minute on this hard floor. I heard the door open but I was too stiff to even move a muscle. "What the fuck is she doing on the god damn floor like that?" I heard Tig yell.

"She tried to kick Rat and fell off the couch." Phil said to him.

"And you couldn't fucking pick her back up?" Tig snapped at him.

He still sounded far away from me but I felt someone push my hair from my face and I flinched back then groaned because I felt stiff. "Hey relax." I heard Hap's raspy voice say and I surprised myself because I was actually glad to hear it was him. "You don't need this anymore." He said as he pulled the blindfold off my eyes and the sudden brightness of the room hurt so I quickly closed my eyes again for few seconds. "Why the fuck is this bullshit tied around her like this?" he snapped at them when he realized the sweater was tied around me.

"You son of a bitches are fucking up, go sit your asses outside mutha fuckers." Tig snapped at them. "Doll face are you ok?"

I just shrugged my shoulders as Hap removed the sweater and lifted me up onto the couch. He reached for my face and I flinched away from. "Hey I said relax, I'm just gonna remove the tape unless ya want to keep it on." I shook my head no and he smirked at me as he slowly pulled it off. "If I cut these ropes off you better not try anything stupid a'ight, don't move."

"Not that I'm not grateful but why do you guys even care how I'm being treated if you guys plan on killing me anyways." I asked and they both raised an eyebrow at me. "Jax said Putlova blood was going to spill, mine or my fathers."

"Do ya really think your father would let you die for his mistake?" Tig asked as he sat down next to me.

"I don't want to talk about it, this isn't group therapy." I said rolling my eyes at them and looked up at the ceiling, I felt something cold touch my arm and I jerked away which ended up being a huge mistake. "Fuck!" I screamed and looked down at my arm to see it was now bleeding bad.

"I fucking told to ya to relax and not to move." Hap yelled at me as he dropped his bloody knife on the couch next to me and grabbed my arm and start applying pressure to the wound. "Tig see if Piney got a first aid kit somewhere in this fucking place."

"How bad is it?" I asked him as I was trying to breathe through the pain. He moved his hand to look at it and shook his head. "That's not good." I said when I saw the blood oozing out of my arm in a steady flow.

"No it's not." He said squeezing it again. "Tig call Chibs tell him we need his ass up here now."

"Happy, I called him already Piney ain't got shit up here but a couple of fucking band aids." Tig said tossing a towel at us. "He said wrap her arm in this and keep pressure on it, Him and Jax are on their way up here now."

"A'ight, cut this shit off her." he said nodding at the ropes. "I can't get a good grip with the ropes in the way."

Tig pulled his knife out and Hap kept my arms steady as he cut the ropes off then he cut the ropes off my legs. "Happy? Is Hap short for Happy?" I asked and he just grunted at me. "Are you serious your fucking name is Happy?"

"Is that a fucking problem?" he snapped at me and Tig just stood there smirking at us.

"No it's not a problem; I just find it hard to believe that someone as evil and mean as you could be named Happy."

I must have hit the wrong button with him, he let my arm go and I quickly squeezed it as he picked up his knife. I got scared when he brought it close to my leg and then he shocked me when he use my pant leg to wipe the blood off it then got up and walked away from me. "Tig you fucking help her I'm done."

"Move your hand doll." Tig said as he sat in front of me on the coffee table.

"You seriously just got pissed off at me for what I said to you." I snapped at him and he glared at me. "Everything you guys have done to me since kidnaping me and you have the nerve to fucking sit there and pout."

"Bitch if you don't shut your fucking mouth I will shut it for you." he snapped as he stood up and moved closer to me.

"Why don't you stop threatening me and just fucking do it already?" I snapped at him and he growled at me. "Save me from the misery of spending the next few days being stuck here with all of you."

Happy moved closer to me but Tig quickly stood up between us, pushing on Happy's chest as I stood up on my feet. We all forgot about how much I was bleeding, grant you I felt the pain and throbbing but it wasn't registering anything else in my head because I was so mad. We didn't even hear that the bikes that had pulled up until Jax and I guess his name is Chibs walked in.

"What the fuck is going on in here?" Jax snapped when he walked in.

"I told ya I'm gonna end up killing her ass." Happy snapped at him as he stormed out of the cabin.

"Didn't I tell ya ta put pressure on da damn arm?" Chibs snapped as he walked over and grabbed my arm squeezing it tight and I hissed from the pain it caused. "Sorry Aife, let's get dis patched up."

"Tig how the hell did she end up cut like that?" Jax asked as he watched Chibs inspected the slash that went across my forearm.

As Tig explained what happened to Jax I watched as Chibs clean out the slash. "Aife I'm gonna have ta put some stitches on here." he said to me and but I was too mesmerized by his accent that his words took a moment to register. "Did ya hear me luv?"

He asked and I shook my head. "I'm sorry my mind was somewhere else a second ago, did you just say YOU had to put stitches on it?" he nodded his head. "Are you nuts?" I asked as I tried to pull my arm away from him but he just gripped it tighter. "You're out of your mind I'm not letting you do that."

"I was a medic, I know what I'm doing." He said to me and I shook my head no as I tried again to pull my arm away.

"Darlin' ya gotta let him do it." I heard Jax say, I looked over at him and he was walking closer to us as Tig was walking out of the cabin. "It's the only option ya have."

"I don't understand why any of you even care." I snapped at him and he sucked in a deep breath. "I'm just a pawn in your damn game of chess. Just a little advice for you DARLIN', this here is not checkmate, he will not let you win."

"Are you sure about that?" Jax asked with a smug smile on his face. "Guess what, I moved up the meet so I guess we will be testing out your little theory tomorrow night."

"Jacky boy I'm gonna need ya ta sit here and keep 'er arm still." Chibs said as he handed my arm over to Jax as he sat down next to me. "Luv dis is gonna hurt a lot but I'm gonna need ya not ta move. I wish I had the right meds for ya but I don't."

Chibs tried his hardest to be gentle but it still hurt like hell, I didn't scream out from the pain but I held on tightly to the couch cushion as the tears rolled down my face. Jax had a tight grip on my arm which was good because I was having a hard time keeping still through the pain. In the end I ended up needing seven stitches and my arm hurt worse now than it did before they started.

"Chibs, can ya give me a few minutes alone with Reyna?" Jax asked and Chibs nodded.

"I'm gonna see if da old man has any kinda pain pills lying around dis place." Chibs said as he got up to leave and Jax moved to sit in front of me on the coffee table.

"A'ight, Reyna I know we seem like monsters because of what's going on but you have to understand that I gotta do what I can to keep this from happening to me again."

"So ending my life to preserve your own is supposed to make me feel better about what you're doing to me?" I snapped at him. "My father is not a small time criminal like you, he has connections this will blow back on your precious MC."

"You might hold your father on giant pedestal but I don't, my precious MC will walk away from this without a problem." He snapped at me. "Can you say the same for your father?"

"Viktor will not let you win, this will not go the way you want it too. He will be the one walking away from this." I snapped at him, there was no reason for me to be nice or try to beg for my life. I knew Viktor would choose his own life over mine and if Jax was set on getting Putlova blood it wouldn't be Viktor's and the joke would be on Jax because Putlova blood didn't run through my veins. "If you think I don't know what my father's business dealing are think again, the money he receives for those guns is what he lives for so he won't bargain. You will lose."

Jax stood up and leaned forward as he pushed me back against the couch. "He will not fucking win, I will." He growled at me as he moved his face closer to mine and grabbed my chin so I couldn't look away, I tried to push back on his chest but he wouldn't budge. "I will fucking gut that Russian bastard and anyone connect to him so don't fuck with me. He will pay for what he did to me."

My heart was beating very fast and it wasn't from his threat, I don't know why my body was betraying me but there was something about him, the way he carried himself was hot and the looks and body he had was the cherry on the sundae. "I'm the closest connection you will ever get near him so I guess your right maybe him watching you kill me would help your MC." I said in a soft defeated voice.

"You don't have to die if he gives us what we want." Jax said as his hold on my chin loosen a little. "I want his life not yours."

"I keep trying to tell you it's not going to end that way." I said as I let my hands slid down his torso, he watched my hands with his eyes until my hands landed in my lap and he looked back at me. He moved closer and our lips almost touched but Chibs walked in and cleared his throat and Jax backed away from me.

"Jacky boy can ya get me a glass of water?" Chibs said moving closer, Jax nodded and walked away as Chibs took the seat in front of me now. "Aife I'm only gonna say dis once, dat's not a problem ya need or want right now."

"I didn't do anything." I said as I pulled my legs up and tucked them under me.

"I know what I saw and I'm only warning ya." He said handing me two pills. "Take dis it will help wit da pain."

"Here." Jax said as he walked in handed Chibs the glass then walked out of the cabin.

"I don't know why Hap and ya were going ta rip each other's throats out but Afie dat is one guy ya don't want ta piss off so be careful what ya say ta him." Chibs said as he stood up when Happy and Tig walked back in.

Chibs walked over talked quietly to Happy and then walked out to where I guess Jax was waiting for him. Tig took a seat in the chair as Happy sat on the end of the couch and Tig turned the television on. Tig reached behind himself and pulled out a gun placing it on the table in front of him, I looked over at Happy and noticed the way his arm was slung over the back of the couch I could plainly see two guns holstered under his cut. The prospects walked in and sat at the kitchen table and each pulled out a gun placing them down in front of them as they pulled a deck of cards out. This whole time they had me I had never noticed they were all armed and could have shot me at any moment, the reality of all this finally hit me they were beyond serious and I was beyond screwed. Thinking how I have been mouthing off to them had me shocked they didn't bother just shooting me already. I stood up on my feet and they all looked over at me.

"What's up doll, what do ya need?" Tig asked as he muted the television.

"I just need to use the bathroom, is that alright?" I asked softly.

"Yeah come on, I'll show ya where it's at." Tig said as he slowly stood up but Happy stopped him.

"I'll take her." Happy said as he stood up and nodded his head for me to follow him. He showed me where the bathroom was and stood outside the door waiting for me. I looked around the small bathroom and there was no window in there. When I came out he was standing there with his arms crossed over his chest blocking my exit. "Who's John?" he asked me.

"My boyfriend, why?" I hesitantly answered him.

"Your damn phone hasn't stopped ringing and the shit is fucking irritating me." he snapped. "It's fucking three o'clock in the morning does the bastard ever sleep?"

"We were supposed to meet tonight and go to a party, so he's probably wondering where I am and why I wasn't in my dorm room."

"I'm gonna give you your phone I want you to call him and give him a damn good excuse why you're not available then hang up." he said in a stern voice to me as he reached in his pocket and pulled my phone out then he pulled one of his guns out of the holster and held it at his side. "You say one thing about what happen to you or try and get any kind of warning off for your father I will put a bullet in your head then go find your boyfriend and put one in his, ya got that?" I nodded my head and at that moment my phone rang again. "Remember what I said." He said as he handed the phone to me and I noticed my hand was shaking and he did too because he smirked at me.

I looked into his dark almost black eyes as I answer the phone and held it to my ear and he moved closer to hear what John was saying. "Hey honey." I said and Happy shook his head, I diverted my eyes away from him because his face was too close to mine and I felt nervous.

"Where the fuck are you? Maci said she went to the dorm room and you weren't there and I've been calling your phone all damn day." He yelled at me.

"I'm sorry, I had a family emergency so I had to leave quick."

"What the hell you talking about, I talked to your father and he said he hasn't heard from you all day." John said and I quickly looked over at Happy and he shook his head at me.

"I can't believe you called my father." I said turning my head a little and Happy used the gun barrel to turn my head back towards him. "John the emergency was my mom's family not my fathers."

"Rey-Rey what the hell do you expect, with what you father does I was worried something happened to you."

"Nothing happened to me so don't call him anymore." I snapped at him. "I'll call you tomorrow I gotta go."

"I love you Rey-Rey." He said in a too sweet voice and I knew that was because he knew I was mad.

"I love you too." I said quickly then I hung up the phone. "He called my father."

"I heard." Happy said as he straighten up but didn't move back. "Do ya really love him because that sure as hell didn't sound like it?" he said smirking at me as he took a step closer and I took a step back.

I looked at him shocked and he took another step closer to me and I took another one back. "Yes I love him, what kind of question is that?" I asked as we both took another step.

"Kid, if ya loved him why did it take you so long to answer me." this time when he stepped forward I hit the counter behind me and I realized we were both in the small bathroom now and I was trapped.

"It doesn't matter if I love him or not, that's not your business." I snapped at him, he lifted the gun and I got scared but he holstered it and placed his hands on the counter behind me really trapping me there. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap like that."

"Don't tell me the princess has come off her high horse and doesn't plan on fighting back anymore." He said sarcastically. "I liked the feisty part of you, it's kinda hot."

My heart started beating fast. What the hell was it with these men, I couldn't seem to keep control of my hormones around them. This isn't right, they fucking kidnapped me and I'm finding myself attracted to them. I had to try and control myself better. "Being feisty with you guys isn't getting me anywhere and can you please not call me a princess." I said softly as I place my hands on his chest, I did it to push him back but the feel of his hard toned chest beneath my hands stopped any thought I had going through my head.

He looked down at my hands then snatched the phone I didn't realize I still had. "I'll take this." he said as he put it back in his pocket. "You like what you're touching." He whispered in my ear I felt a shiver go through my body, both his hands went to my waist he lifted me up and sat me on the counter. My body had completely betrayed me for the second time today, his hands slowly slid up my body leaving a trail of fire behind them. He kept his eyes locked on mine gaging my response to him, when his fingers grazed the side of my breast on their way up I closed my eyes and let out a soft moan. Happy was the one feared the most but yet if I had to choose between him and Jax I would want him. One of his hands went to the base of my neck and rested there as the other stood on my shoulder then he lean in to my ear and whispered. "I have no intentions of finishing what Jax started with ya earlier, just proving to you that ya don't love the poor bastard." He pulled away from me and smirked.

"You fucking asshole." I snapped at him as I jumped of the counter and pushed pass him.

"I see the princess got back on her horse." He said sarcastically as he followed out behind me.

"Fuck you!" I snapped at him as I sat back on the couch and the other three guys looked at me then at Happy who was standing there smirking at me.

"I'm not in the mood right now princess, now go to bed." He said as he walked over to the kitchen.

"What the hell happened back there?" Tig said looking between us and I just shook my head at him.

I laid down facing the couch so I didn't have to look at any of them and closed my eyes. A few minutes later I felt someone grab my legs out of instinct I pulled away but the grip just tighten, when I opened my eyes Happy just shook his head at me sat down and placed my legs on top of his lap. I was too tired to even bother fighting him so I just closed my eyes and went to bed. Sometime later I woke up to find someone had put a blanket on top of me and I felt a hand on my thigh. I looked over and saw Happy still sitting in the same spot but he was sleeping, all the guys were sleeping and I noticed it was bright outside because the sunlight was coming through the curtains a little. If I had any chance of getting out of here it was now while they were all asleep. I just needed to slowly get up but make sure I didn't wake Happy up in the process. I rolled onto my stomach hoping to get Happy's hand off me but all he did was move his hand to my other leg. It was now or never so I slid one leg off of him and the second I tried moving my other leg he squeezed my thigh hard causing me to freeze completely.

"Where the fuck do ya think you're going?" he snapped at me.

"I was just going to see if there were any more pain pills, my arm is throbbing." I lied to him.

"Ain't no reason to go anywhere the pills are right here." he said leaning forward and grabbed the pills and a bottle of water off the coffee table and handed them to me as I sat up. "Tig figured you would need them when you got up."

Happy got off the couch and tapped Tig's shoulder as he walked to the bathroom. Tig stretched out and looked over at me. "Hey doll, did ya sleep a'ight?" he asked as he yawned.

"I guess I slept alright, do you happen to know the time?"

He looked down at his watch. "Yeah it's almost twelve…shit it's almost twelve, fuck we gotta go." Tig said jumping to his feet and quickly woke the prospects as Happy came down the hall. "Hap we gotta go Ope's wedding starts in few hours, where are those cuffs Jax got from Unser?"

"On the bike, I'll go get them." Happy said walking out of the cabin.

I jumped to my feet but Tig was faster. "Don't do it sweetheart, I don't want to hurt you but I will."

"What should we do?" Phil asked and Tig just raised his hand silencing him.

"Sweetheart let's not make this harder than it already is." Tig said as he looked back at the door.

"What do you need handcuffs for?" I asked him and he just shook his head at me.

I stood there a moment and thought about what to do and decided I wasn't going down without a fight, if they felt the need to shoot me then that's what they were going to have to do. I looked at the three guys that stood there waiting for my next move, I kicked the coffee table towards Tig and he jumped back to avoid it from hitting him. Phil came at me so I turned and ran the other way but didn't make it far. I was yanked back by hair and I screamed as I tried to pull away but was yanked harder until I slammed back into a hard chest.

"I told ya not to fucking do it." Tig snapped at me as his arm went across my neck. "I was trying to be fucking nice to you but ya want to fucking test me, now you fucked up."

"Let me go!" I screamed as I tried to smack at his arm and he just squeezed it tighter around my neck and I gasped.

"Tig, what's going on." I heard Happy's raspy voice from behind us.

"The damn bitch tried to make a run for it." he snapped as he spun us around to face Happy and I noticed he had handcuffs in his hand. "We can cuff her to Piney's bed."

"No, you can't keep doing this to me." I snapped at them and they both let out an evil laugh as Tig dragged me to the bedroom.

Tig threw me on the bed as Happy tossed the handcuffs to him, I tried to run again but Happy grabbed my bandaged arm and I screamed loud from the pain it caused. "Stop fucking around and give Tig your other fucking arm now!" he snapped at me and when I pulled away from him he squeezed again and I yelped from the pain. "Do it now or I will keep fucking squeezing." he growled at me.

I couldn't take the pain anymore so I gave up and Tig put the handcuff on my wrist and pulled me towards the bed and cuffed me to the center of the headboard as Happy released my bad arm and I felt the throbbing it was now doing. Happy tossed a blanket at me and walked out, Tig tossed a bottle of water at me and it landed on my lap.

"Drink it slowly, I don't know when someone will be back to let you use the bathroom." He said smirking at me.

"Wait a minute; you're leaving me here alone."

"We gotta wedding to attend, I would take you with but I don't think your father is going to like seeing his darlin' princess handcuffed to me."

"My father's going to be there." I said in a shocked voice and he nodded. "Please don't do this." I begged him and he smirked.

"Don't worry, you're going to see daddy tonight and you may yell as loud as you want no one can hear you out here." He said walking out.

I screamed for him to come back but he never did. I tried pulling on my arm and I tried to slip my wrist out of the cuffs but nothing was working, all I was succeeding at was hurting myself more. My forearm was throbbing really bad and I could see the blood soaking through the bandage.

****Jax POV****

I couldn't figure out what the hell got into me last night when I was alone with Reyna, if Chibs had not walked in when he did I would have kissed her. I love Tara and don't understand why my mind was screaming kiss her. I couldn't let this shit interfere with what we had planned or I wouldn't be able to do it. I made arrangements to have the guys bring Reyna up to the meet spot after the wedding then Kozik and I would handle her from there. Happy, Tig and the prospects were on their way here now and I felt bad for leaving her locked in that cabin alone but we didn't have any other choice. I was sitting at the bar waiting for them to get here when Piney walked in.

"Jax we need to talk about that Russian girl." He said walking up to me and I shook my head no.

"Piney I know you think this is wrong but it has to be done."

"Jax you don't understand what's going on here." Piney snapped at me. "I don't think she is Putlova's daughter. You gotta give me some more time to find my proof."

"Don't fucking make this any harder than it already is Piney." I snapped getting up from the bar stool. "This shit is going down whether you like it or not. You saw the papers yourself she is his kid now leave it alone."

"Son of a bitch Jax, don't let Clay drag you down this path!" Piney snapped as he slammed his fist down on the bar. Tig and Happy walked in at that moment and Piney looked over at them then back at me. "If you kill that girl and this turns out the way I think it will, I promise you will fucking regret it."

Piney stormed out of the clubhouse and the guys watched his retreating back as I ran my hands down my face. "What's the old man bitching about now?" Tig asked as they walked towards me.

"Piney is losing his mind." I said sarcastically but something told me he was right. "How did it go up at the cabin?"

"Shit was good until the bitch tried to run this morning." Happy growled as he went and grabbed a beer. "What time is this all going down at?"

"You, Bobby, Chibs and Juice are meeting Putlova's men after the sun goes down so I want you guys to bring Reyna up to the reservation in the catering truck. The rest of us will meet with Putlova at the wedding."

"How are we going to get him away from the party and keep her out of sight?" Tig asked me.

"We'll find a way to get him alone and Kozik is going to wait with her not far from where this shit will go down." I walked towards the door. "Let's hit the road we can't keep Ope and Lyla waiting."

The wedding was going well everyone was showing up including Putlova and his men. Opie and Lyla looked happy, Piney was smiling until he looked at me and glared. Opie looked back at me and I just shrugged my shoulders and he nodded knowing it had to have something to do about Reyna. I looked over at Tara and she smiled at me while we listen to the ceremony, she looked beautiful but I couldn't help think about the way Reyna looked at me before I was about to kiss her. In few short hours someone was going to die tonight then I had to get her out of my system before I ruined what I had going with Tara.

The ceremony ended and things were going as planned, I signal for the guys to go get Reyna. Then we were all sitting around talking and I watched as Putlova gave Ope a nice ass gun with armor piercing bullets as Ope passed the gun to Clay he got our reason for pulling away from the party but I had Clay put it off for a few until they got back with Reyna.

****Reyna POV****

I was laying here in the dark, the bastards managed to give me water and a blanket but didn't bother leaving a light on. I couldn't reach the lamp to put it on myself, I tired many times and managed to just hurt my arm more. I wasn't sure how much time has passed and I was beginning to think during their little celebration they managed to forget about me but my luck was short lived when I heard the door open.

"Hey princess, it's show time." Happy said as he walked in and flip the light on. "Time to go see daddy."

"Ya got two options here luv." Chibs said as he placed a bag on the bed. "We place some tape over those beautiful lips and keep ya cuffed and ya walk outta here wit us on ya own." He said looking over at Happy who had smirk on his face. "Or we just repeat ya trip here ta da cabin and completely restrain ya. What would it be?"

"Does it even matter!" I snapped at him.

"A'ight completely restrained it is." Happy said pulling rope out of the bag. "Chibs grab her legs."

"No, no." I pleaded with him as I pulled my legs closer to me before he could grab them. "I'll take option one but can I please wash up and use the bathroom."

"Yeah I guess that would be ok but try anything stupid I will break your fucking legs." Happy growled at me.

I nodded my head and he walked over and unlocked the handcuffs, he smirked when he saw how red my wrist was from trying to get free. I was walked to the bathroom and I went in to clean myself up a little and did anything I needed to before coming back out. They walked me to the living room where Juice and another guy were standing waiting for us. I held my wrist out to Chibs and he handcuffed them then Happy had the joys of smoothing the tape across my mouth again.

"Let's go we don't want daddy to wait too long." Happy said as he nudged me to the door.

I was surprised they weren't blindfolding me again but when we walked out of the cabin I realized why when I saw the catering truck sitting out there. Juice and the other guy climbed in the truck, I noticed Juice throw my bag on the floor then Chibs lifted me up and placed me on the edge and Juice pulled me on my feet as Chibs climbed in. Happy shut the door after Chibs got in so he must have been the one driving. I sat in between Juice and Chibs but we weren't on the road very long at all when the truck came to a stop and Happy pulled open the door. Jax came walking up with Koz, he hugged Happy and Happy walked away and I heard the truck door close.

"Did you have any trouble?" Jax asked as Chibs nudged me closer to the edge.

"Nah brotha, no trouble at all." Chibs said as Jax reached up and grabbed my hips then he lifted me off the truck and placed me on my feet in front of him. Jax looked down at me as his hands slowly slid off my hips. "Jacky boy, ya be careful now."

Jax looked up and nodded at him. "You get a hint of a tail you abort." Jax said to them as he pushed me towards Koz.

"Yes man." The other guy with us said.

"Drink heavily for us." Juice said as Chibs smack the side of the truck and they closed the door and left again.

"Kozik take Reyna off to the side and keep her out of site, we should be there in ten minutes." Jax said as he locked eyes with me. "Reyna don't give him any trouble and he won't hurt you, a'ight." He walked away from us and Kozik grabbed my arm and led me over to a heavily wooded area. He pushed me down on the floor and stood there looking around.


	3. Chapter 3

**An: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and to everyone that has added this to their alerts or favorites. All of you readers are awesome. Please read and review if you can…Thanks again.**

**Chapter Three**

I sat there on the floor looking up at Kozik apparently Koz was short for Kozik, his eyes roamed the wooded area we were in and every so often his eyes came down to check on me. I suddenly heard voices really close to us and that's when I noticed Viktor's voice, my eyes went wide just as Kozik crouched down next to me. He didn't say a word he just stood there with a hand on my shoulder tightly holding me as he looked off into the woods behind me. Kozik looked back at me and brought his finger to his mouth telling me to stay quiet and mouthed "do not move or else" to me as he stood up and walked in the direction of the voices. I quickly looked around trying to decide if I should listen to him or get up and try to run, I glanced back to where he went and didn't see him anymore. I then heard two gun shots and I quickly made the decision to run so I climbed to my feet thanking god they weren't tied, then I heard two more shots and I turned away from the direction they came from and tried to run but my hesitation was my end because I was tackled to the ground the minute I moved.

"Where do you think you're going?" I heard Jax whisper in my ear. "It's time to talk to daddy." He said yanking me up on my feet. "I'm gonna take this tape off if you try and scream I will silence you the hard way, ya got that?" I nodded my head yes as he slowly pulled the tape off.

"Jax, please don't do this?" I said once the tape was removed and he shook his head at me. "Please I'm begging you." I said as I felt the tears slide down my face.

"I have too now let's go." he said as he grabbed me by my arm and pulled me in the direction Kozik had walked.

I was too scared to fight against him and all words seemed to be stuck in my throat until we hit a clearing and I saw two of Viktor's men dead on the floor, I tried to pull away from Jax when I saw Tig and Kozik holding Viktor as he tried to pull out of their hold. "No you can't do this." I begged Jax as Viktor's eyes went wide at the site of me and he stopped fighting against them.

"Let her go Jax." Viktor said in stern voice and I was shocked that it sounded like he cared. "She has nothing to do with this." He snapped then spoke to me in Russian. "Reyna, did you tell them anything?"

I shook my head no just as Jax yanked me in front of him and pulled his knife out and held it to my throat. "Putlova blood will be spilled today, it's your choice hers or yours?" Jax snapped.

"You don't have the balls to do it!" Viktor snapped at him. "Let her go now!"

"You think I don't have the balls!" Jax snapped as he pushed me down onto my knees hard and yanked my head back by my hair as he put the knife back at my throat. "I will fucking slice her from ear to ear!" Jax growled at him.

"Please Jax don't do this, please let me go." I begged him, tears rolled down my cheeks as I looked up at him. "Please I'm begging you, don't kill me."

I saw the anger in his eyes when he looked down at me. "Shut your fucking mouth!" he snapped at me as he pressed the knife harder against my throat and I felt the tip of it start to cut as he pulled my head back more and I cried out as the knife started to slowly cut me. "Is this what you want Viktor?" They must have covered Viktor's mouth because all I heard were muffled screams.

"Jax stop!" I heard Clay yell and Jax stopped but I was already in pain and I could feel the blood dripping down my throat, it didn't feel like much but it was enough to scare me. "Putlova we can settle this in business style, she doesn't have to die. Give us everything we talked about earlier free of charge and she lives."

"If I don't and she dies our debt to each other is settled." Viktor said in an unemotional tone and Jax's hold on my hair eased up a little. "Business goes as planned, you have your Putlova blood."

"Then she dies." Clay said to him and I looked at Viktor but he was looking at Clay. "Jax kill her."

"Are you fucking serious." Jax snapped at Viktor. "You would let me kill your daughter?"

"If that's the price I have to pay." Viktor stopped and looked down at me, I closed my eyes for a second then looked back up at Jax but he was glaring at Viktor. "Yes!"

"You son of a bitch, you would let your kid die to save your ass." Jax snapped as he pushed me forward to the floor and charged at Viktor. Kozik quickly covered Viktor's mouth again as Jax pushed the knife into Viktor.

"JAX NO!" both Clay and I screamed at the same time but it didn't stop Jax he pulled the knife out and stabbed Viktor a second time. Viktor struggled against the hold Tig and Kozik had on him, Jax looked back at me as I sat back on my knees with tears flowing freely down my face. Jax pulled the knife out again and pushed it into Viktor's body once more before he pulled it out and the guys let his body fall to the floor. I climbed to my feet and tried to run to Viktor's side but I was stopped when I was yanked back by my hair and I screamed again as I fell backwards and landed on my ass being held up by my hair. "Now she has to die!" Clay growled as he held a gun to my head.

"NO!" Jax yelled as he stepped forward and pushed the gun away from my head but that was the last thing I heard when I felt a sharp pain on the side of my head and everything went black.

****Jax POV****

I looked down at Viktor's body as he laid there dying on the ground then I heard Reyna scream and when I turned towards her Clay held her by her hair and had the gun pointed at her head. "Now she has to die." He growled.

"NO!" I yelled as I stepped forward and knock Clay's hand away from her head but Clay quickly brought it back and knocked her out with the butt of it. "Why the fuck did you do that?" I snapped as I quickly pulled her limped body away from him.

"Jax she just watched you kill her father, she saw all of our faces and knows our names. She could turn us in, this bitch needs to fucking die!" Clay snapped at me.

"I told Piney I wouldn't kill her." I yelled at him as I blocked her body with mine. "He said it would be a mistake to kill her."

"The old man is out of his fucking mind, the mistake would be to let her live." Clay snapped at me.

"You got what you wanted, you have your guns now let me deal with this my way." I snapped at him. "She doesn't even know where she has been so she won't know where to send the cops."

"She saw our faces and she saw the cuts we wear, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure shit out Jax." he growled at me. "If this comes back on my MC she dies and you will deal with the backlash of all of this."

Clay walked away leaving Kozik, Tig and I there to clean this up. Kozik and Tig got the bodies together while I check out Reyna. I took a good looked at her that's when I noticed the cut on her neck, I didn't mean to press so hard into her neck and never realized I had cut her. It wasn't deep but the slice was long and it was bleeding enough to start soaking her shirt, and her head was bleeding from Clays hit. The last couple of days this girl took a beating from hell and managed to still be alive, no thanks to her father. I couldn't believe he wanted to settle his debt to me with her life, I could never do that to my own boys let alone a daughter. I removed the cuffs from her wrists and looked up to see what Tig and Kozik were doing.

"Jax, the truck will be here in a minute to pick up the bodies what do we do about her?" Tig said pointing at Reyna.

"After the guys dump the bodies at the site of Charming heights have them take her to the Nevada border and dump her there before they take the guns to Happy's ma's house." I said as I got up and started to walk away.

"Jax you want them to just dump her body at the damn border like trash." Kozik asked as he lifted her off the ground when we spotted the truck getting closer.

"Pretty boy don't question his orders just do it." Tig snapped at Kozik as he kicked Putlova's dead body.

"Call 911 off the pre-paid and give them the location of where she is then dump the phone, Hap never keeps his phones long use his." I said turning back to face him, the way he was holding her it looked like her neck started to bleed more than it was. "Support her damn neck and have Chibs try and stop the bleeding as much as he could."

"A'ight." Kozik said as he pulled her head closer to his chest then walked towards the truck.

I walked away while they loaded all the bodies in the truck, I glance over my shoulder as Kozik handed her off to Hap and he looked down at her and raised his eyebrow at Kozik. Kozik gave Happy the quick rundown on things then when they were done Kozik, Tig and I walked back to the party. I walked over to Tara as the other two went and sat at a table with Clay. I pulled Tara to the dance floor and held her close as we dance.

"This is so nice." Tara said to me in a soft voice.

"It's good to be home." I said as I pulled her tighter against me.

****Happy POV****

I climbed out of the truck and walked to the back of it where Tig was helping Bobby and Juice load the three bodies. Kozik walked over to where I was standing carrying Reyna against his chest, from here she looked dead with the blood that soaked the top of her shirt I was sure she was dead. When he got close to me her head fell from his shoulder and I saw the cut that went about a quarter of the way around her neck, it didn't look fatal and it looked like she was still breathing. I grabbed her from his arms when he held her out to me and I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Jax couldn't kill her." he said as he pushed her head up to rest on my shoulder and I looked down at his hand. "Jax don't want her dead, he said to have Chibs stop the bleeding as much as he could and then when you guys dump the bodies drop her off at the Nevada border."

"If we're dropping her off in the middle of the desert we might as well just fucking end her life." I snapped at him.

"Take her as close to a town as you could without getting busted then use your phone to call her location in to the law." Tig said walking over to us. "Dump the phone when you're done."

"A'ight." I said and they both nodded and walked towards Jax then the three of them left. I walked over to the truck as Juice and Bobby were climbing back in. "Chibs we got one more."

"Aife didn't make it." Chibs said as I got closer to him and saw the regret in his eyes.

"Nah she made it I just don't know how much more time she got." I said as I laid her down on the truck floor. "Jax couldn't do it." I said turning her head to show him where the blood was coming from.

"He wants us to finish this shit." Bobby snapped and I could hear the anger in his words. "This is bullshit!"

"No he wants us to drop her off at the border." I said to Bobby and then turned to Chibs. "He wants you to stop the bleeding as much as you could."

"Aye." Chibs said climbing in and pulling her closer to him as he took his sweater off and got to work on her.

"We should just fucking kill her she going to die a slow death in the desert." Juice snapped and I growled at him.

"I got shit handle just get ready to dump the fucking bodies." I snapped at him as I slammed the door shut.

We got to the site we were dumping the Russian bodies at, Juice and Bobby quickly got them out then I took off again to the Nevada border. I drove to the border east of Stockton and got as close to the town as I could without risking the chance of getting caught. I pulled to the side of the road and walked to the back of the truck and opened the door.

"Hap, I got da wound ta stop as much as I could but she's gonna need a doctor." Chibs said as him and Bobby lifted her up and placed her down in front of me. "Aife ain't out still because of da hit ta da head; I think she lost too much blood brotha."

I pulled my phone out and handed it to Juice. "Call the cops and tell them you saw a female body on the side of the road, we are just south of Hawthorne on 359." I said as I lifted her out of the truck. "Give as much as ya can and then smash the phone."

"A'ight Hap, I'll wait until you get back in the truck." He said and I nodded my head as Chibs handed her bag to me then I walked away.

I dropped her bag on the ground as I slowly laid her down on next to it, I tried not to jostle her head to much so it wouldn't start bleeding again. I swept the hair from her face and slid it behind her ear as I took a good look at her; even as bloody and battered this girl was she still looked fucking hot. I leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Princess I don't want to have to come back out and kill ya so if you can hear me just keep your damn mouth shut about what happen these last few days." I growled in a low whisper. "If shit didn't have to go down like this I think we could have had fun together." I whispered as I placed a quick kiss to her lips and stood up walking back to the truck.

"What were ya saying ta da Lass?" Chibs asked when I walked towards them.

"Just gave her a warning." I said looking back at her. "I just hope she heard me."

"We don't even know if she's going to survive." Juice said sarcastically as he pulled the phone out and started to dial the number. "Hop in we gotta go." I shut the door and took one last glance back at her. It looked like she moved but I couldn't be sure and I didn't have time to check either, I jumped in the truck and took off.

****Reyna POV****

Just as I started to come around again I heard Chibs say I needed a doctor then I heard Happy say call the cops and something about giving my location as I was lifted up into someone's arms. I wanted to scream out in pain but I didn't want them to know I was alert and then have them want to kill me, if I had the chance to live through this. I slowly felt the ground come in contact with my body then my hair was swept behind my ear and that's when I realized it was Happy when he growled in a whispered in my ear. His words were cold at first and I knew he would kill me if he had too but when he said we would have had fun together the coldness was gone then he kissed me, I was stunned. Happy's was kiss soft and it was very hard for me to stay still. All contact he had with me was gone then I heard him talking but it was distant from me and I realized he was no longer near me.

I let out a low groan as I slowly brought my hand up to my head and opened my eyes. I didn't want to move so I laid there a few minutes then I suddenly heard the sound of sirens coming close, I quickly turned my head to see if the truck was still there but a pain shot through my neck and I screamed from the pain it caused. I quickly brought my hand up to it and felt the blood that was oozing from it, I rolled over and held my throat as the cop car got close and came to a stop.

"Miss don't move." the cop said as he put pressure on my shoulder and he rolled me onto my back. "I'm gonna need an EMT." he screamed back to his partner as he tried to move my hand but I wouldn't let him. "Miss do you know who did this to you?" I just stood there staring up at him, I honestly didn't how to answer him. "Miss can you understand me, if you can squeeze my hand." He said as he grabbed my free hand and I squeezed it. "Good, now if you are having trouble speaking squeeze my hand again."

"I didn't see who did this." I said in low whisper as Happy's words echoed in my head.

"Ok don't worry you're safe now." the cop said as I heard more sirens coming and he was looking around as he held my hand tightly in his. "Help is here just hold on." He said squeezing my hand. "What's your name?"

"Reyna Putlova." I whispered to him again.

The medics came running over and the cop moved as they got to work on me and loaded me in the ambulance. Once I was at the hospital they gave me so many different meds everything seemed to blur away. I was left with my thoughts and the image of my father dying in front of me and the look in Jax's eyes right before the knife he held start to penetrate my throat. I would have begged him to spare Viktor if he had given me the chance. Even though Viktor offered my life for his, he was all I had left and now Jax took that from me. I don't know how long I was in my groggy state but as coherent thoughts started to come to my head everything was getting clearer for me. I noticed when I opened my eyes I was in a hospital room and there was day light coming in the window, when I looked towards the door I saw two of Viktor's associates standing there looking at me.

"Reyna, who did this to you?" Vladimir spoke to me in Russian as he moved closer to me.

"I don't know their names." I said in a low raspy voice.

"No English just Russian." Boris said to me as he moved closer then spoke in Russian himself. "Can you describe what they were wearing?"

"Just black hoodies and jeans." I said in Russian when I realized they weren't going to speak English to me and they both smiled at me. "How did you find me?"

"The hospital called your dads home." Boris said as he moved closer. "If we took you somewhere could you point out the people that did this to you?"

"Yes but it is going to have to wait until I get out of here."

"No you're going to sign yourself out and we will have our doctor watch out for you, we need you to point them out today." Vladimir said as the nurse walked it. "Tell them you need to leave." He said as he watched her move closer to me.

"Ms. Putlova can you speak English?" she asked as she looked between the three of us and I nodded yes to her. "Ok, as you can see we contacted your family and your uncles came here." she said as she checked the machines behind me and I wasn't surprised that they told her they were my uncles, that's what Viktor had them use when they would check up on me. "The doctor should be in soon to look you over and speak to you."

"Can you tell him to come in now?" Boris said to her in broken English. "We would like to leave very soon."

"Ms. Putlova needs to stay here a few days." The nurse said and I could hear the concern in her voice. "She has lost a lot of blood and almost died we need to monitor her."

"My uncles want to take me home to our family doctor." I said to her trying to keep the room calm. "I would like to sign myself out and leave with them."

"I will bring the doctor in." she said walking away.

The doctor came in the room and explained everything they had done to me. I had eight stitches on the left side of my throat and two on my head where I was hit to knock me out along with bruising there. They cleaned the cut on my arm but said the stitches that were already there were just fine the way they had them in, according to the doctor. I had lots of bruising on both of my wrist and a busted lip with bruising around it.

A half hour later against the doctors wishes I left the hospital with Boris and Vladimir, I really wasn't given a choice. Boris's wife had packed some clothes for me to change into and I wasn't surprised that she packed a formal outfit for me. The Russian men always made sure their women and daughters were properly dress. So I had on a black pencil skirt that came to my knees and a cream color draped front silk blouse with a pair of black stiletto pumps. Neither of them has even mentioned my father being dead to me yet and I wasn't sure why. We got in the SUV and drove away; a little time later I saw a sign saying we were entering California. I was still a little loopy and fell asleep in the backseat, again I wasn't too sure how long I was out for until I heard three gunshots and I jumped up hurting myself some and looked around noticing we were parked outside some rundown homes and I was alone in the SUV.

The door opened and I jumped again but it was Boris standing there. "Reyna I need you to come with me inside while Vladimir puts the SUV away." he said reaching his hand out for me, I nodded my head and placed my hand in his.

As I got out of the truck I saw the dead body in front of the truck that was sitting out here and I looked over at Boris but he just shook his head and led me into a house. I started to get scared when I saw another dead body and two women tied to chairs and gagged. I looked at Boris and spoke in Russian because I didn't want the women to know what I was asking. "Boris why am I here and please tell me what's going on?" I said as my own voice cracked from the fear when I saw two more of Viktor's men standing there.

"Reyna the men that are supposed to come here might have been the same ones that kill Viktor." One of the other men said as my eyes went wide like that was the first time I heard that.

"You idiot!" Vladimir yelled when he walked in. "We didn't tell her Viktor was dead."

"My father is dead?" I asked in low voice as I felt tears slide down my face, I knew it would be easy for me to cry because of the pain I was in and all I had to do was picture Viktor's face as he died. "When were you going to tell me?"

"Reyna let us talk about this later when we take you home." Boris said as he stepped forward. "I need you to sit in the other room until I tell you to come out." He said leading me to another room and sat me on a bed in there. "No matter what you hear I want you to stay in here until you're told to come out."

I nodded my head as he walked away, I looked around the room and felt my stomach start to turn. I didn't know if I could go through with pointing them out when it was time. Right now I hated Jax but I knew if I said anything and they did kill Jax I would still have to worry about Happy coming after me. Sometime after I was brought in here to sit I heard commotion outside then there were gunshots. I dropped myself to the floor and covered my head when Vladimir ran in the room.

"Reyna stay in hear, I'll be back." He snapped then ran out as I got off the floor and dusted myself off and slowly sat back on the bed trying to calm my nerves.

Twenty minutes later I heard them come back in, they started talking about guns then I heard Jax's voice and he said ok a few times. Then I heard them fighting and Boris scream for someone to kill her and I got nervous thinking they were talking about me but I was wrong because Jax scream no and something about having to make a call. They let Jax make his call and that's when I realized Boris was only worried about the guns and not what happen to Viktor.

Just as I stood up on my feet Vladimir came in the room and spoke to me in Russian. "Reyna come with me." I walked out of the room with them and saw Jax and another guy laying on the floor with both of their hands tied behind their backs.

Boris walked over to Jax and lifted him to his feet and Jax's eyes went wide when he saw me standing there. "Reyna is this the man that did this to you?" he asked me in broken English.

I shook my head no and Jax smirked at Boris. "No it's not, I've never seen him before."

Vladimir grabbed my arm in very tight grip and I hissed in pain as he pulled me closer to Jax. "Reyna look at him again, he is the man that killed your father are you sure he's not the man that did this to you." he snapped at me in Russian.

"No it's not him, now let me go." I snapped at him in English and he yanked me close to him.

"You better respect me." he said slapping me in my face.

"Hey why don't you relax she said it wasn't me." Jax snapped at him. "No reason to treat the lady like that."

"Shut the hell up." Boris yelled as he threw Jax back on the floor next to his friend.

I listen to Jax and his friend talk then he turned his head to look at me. When our eyes met he mouthed thank you to me and I gave him a slight nod. I didn't know why I was covering for him but it felt right so I didn't say anything. We all sat there for some time before we heard a car pull up, Boris lifted Jax off the floor and pulled him to a window. "Who is this?"

"It's a Mexican guy and a Mexican guy." Jax said to him sarcastically and Boris punched him.

"Let's go." Boris snapped as they lifted both guys to their feet and walked to the door.

They talked about the guns and I guess things weren't going as Boris had planned and he shot towards whoever was out there. I quickly sat back when they pushed Jax and his friend back in but then things all happened so fast, there were a lot of gunshots. I watched as they shot one of the guys in the head and Jax's friend kneed Vladimir in the balls freeing himself as some guy came up behind Boris with a gun and pointed it at his head. Just as I stood up on my feet then I felt a gun barrel touch my temple and I froze in my spot.

"No!" Jax yelled as I looked over at him. "Romero tell your boy not to hurt her."

"Are you sure Jax?" the Mexican guy asked and Jax nodded at him, the guy said something to the man with the gun in Spanish and the guy nodded as he moved the gun and walked away from me.

"Reyna come here." Jax said and I noticed his friend looked at me weird. "What are you doing here, why aren't you in the hospital?" Jax asked he struggled to get out of the rope.

I grabbed his arm to stop his struggle and he raised his eyebrow at me. "Let me help you." I said as I removed the rope. "Boris and Vladimir made me leave the hospital so I could point out who did this to me." I said pointing at my bandaged neck.

"I'm sorry." Jax said just as we heard some motorcycles pulling up. "Just stay next to me and you won't get hurt." Jax said as he grabbed my hand pulling me to follow him out. "You already missed all the fun." He said to the guys in sarcastic cheerful voice.

"Jax what the fuck is she doing here?" Clay snapped when he spotted me behind Jax, all the other guys eyes went wide when they saw me. "I told you she would open her fucking mouth."

"This lady going to be a problem?" the Mexican guy asked looking between Jax and Clay. "I can take her with us and get rid of her."

I squeezed Jax's hand when I heard that. "No she is staying with us." Jax said looking at him then he turned back to Clay. "Reyna told them it wasn't me." Clay gave him an 'I don't believe you' look.

"He's telling the truth Clay." Jax's friend said then Clay turned to him. "When they brought her in they asked if Jax was the guy and she said no and that she has never seen him before."

"We'll deal with this at the clubhouse Piney take her to the tow truck." Clay said as he glared at me.

"Reyna go with Piney he won't do anything to you." Jax said as he turned to face me. "Trust him." I nodded at him as Piney held his hand out for mine and Jax gave him my hand.

Piney led me over to the truck. "Sweetheart climb in." he said opening the door, I climbed in and he walked around the truck and climbed in also. "You seem to keep running into our boys."

"I didn't want to run into them either one of these times." I said softly to him. "I keep getting dragged into problems that don't concern me."

"Sweetheart this one concerns you, you were just smart enough to keep your mouth shut." He said looking at me weird. "Why don't you have a Russian accent like the rest of them?"

"I was raised in California and only traveled to Russian so I kept my American accent."

"But wouldn't you have an accent if both your parents are from Russia?" he asked and I felt like he was prying into my life and I didn't like it.

"If you don't mind me asking, why does any of this even matter to you?"

"Just trying to hold conversation with you." he said as the door was opened next to me and I got startled.

"Hey relax darlin'." Jax said as he motioned for me to get in the back and I did then his friend climbed in and sat next to me back there as Jax sat in the seat I was just in. "Reyna we are going to take you back to the clubhouse with us, I'm not sure how long it's going to be safe for you."

"What are you talking about?" I asked and I could hear the fear in my voice so I knew the three men sitting here with me could hear it too. "I don't want any part in any of this anymore."

"I understand that but we plan on sending a message to your father's crew and I'm pretty sure he will tell them you left with us." Jax said as he turned to his friend. "Opie check her neck, it looks like some blood it seeping through the bandage."

"You don't have to do that." I said flinching away from his hands.

"I'm just going to take a quick look, I won't hurt you." Opie said as he held the side of my neck with one hand and pulled at the bandage with the other and I hissed when it started to hurt. "Shit I'm sorry, Jax it looks like she busted a couple of the stitches." He said smoothing the bandage back and released me.

"I'll have Chibs check it out when we get back to TM." Jax said as he sat back in his seat.

We drove the rest of the way in silence; we pulled into an auto shop that said Teller-Morrow on it. There were a lot of people standing around waiting for the guys. When Jax climbed out I notice a brunette run into his arms and he held her tight to him. Opie and Piney climbed out next, Opie cleared his throat and my attention went from Jax to him.

"Come on Reyna I'll help you down." He said reaching for me and helped me out of the truck as a blonde came running over to us. She came to a stop when she saw me but he quickly turned and pulled her into a hug and she smiled at him as he kissed her.

I felt completely out of place and it got worse when all eyes landed on me but I had to thank god when Chibs was quick to come over by me blocking their view. "Come on Aife it looks like ya need some cleaning up." he said as he reach up to my neck and I flinched away from him. "Don't worry luv, I'm not gonna hurt ya."

"I shouldn't be here." I said to him in soft voice. "Can you please just let me leave on my own?"

"Let's go inside and clean up ya wound and then we'll figure it all out, a'ight." He said reaching for my hand. "Ya shouldn't have dat much blood showing."

"Please whatever you don't leave me alone." I asked him softly.

"I won't Aife." He said with a smile

We followed behind everyone into one of the buildings, it turned out to be the same one they had me in the first night they took me from my college campus but this time the place was trashed like it was robbed. Everyone looked either pissed off or sad as they looked around at the mess the place was in. I felt bad for them and I just stood there silent not sure of what to do.

The brunette that hugged Jax looked around at everyone. "I got good news." she said as she pulled a ring out of her pocket and slipped it on her finger. "We're engaged." She announced and everyone hollered and cheer for them as Jax looked over at me before turning to her with a smile on his face.

Someone spoke from behind me. "Here's a shot for you."

"No thank you." I said to him softly and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"You're not going to take shot in honor of Jax and Tara." He said to me but before I could say anything Chibs did.

"Aife can't do any drinking I'm sure she's on meds." He said pushing the shot glass away from me. They all took their shots then started congratulating the happy couple as Chibs walked back over to me. "Come on Aife let's go get ya cleaned up."

He took me to one of the other rooms that looked like it was torn through also but this one had a huge table in the center with their a reaper carved into it. I ran my fingers across the smooth surface next to the carving and turned my head to look at Chibs. "It's a beautiful table."

He nodded his head and pointed at chair I guess I was supposed to sit in so I walked over to it and sat down with him sitting in a chair in front of me. He slowly moved his hands to my neck gaging my response to his movement and when I didn't flinch he started to remove the bandage. His movements were slow as he tried not hurting me anymore then I already was, I looked over his shoulder and noticed Jax standing at the door looking at us. When I glanced pass him I saw fiancé walking up behind him, she looked between the two of us and I quickly looked away as she wrapped her arm around Jax's waist and he quickly looked down at her and smiled at her.

"What are you doing Chibs?" she asked as she gave Jax a quick kiss and walked over to us.

"Aife busted a couple of 'er stitches and I was just going ta patch 'er up."

"Aife?" she questioned as she looked between the three of us.

"That's just what Chibs calls her, her name is Reyna." Jax said as he turned and walked away.

"Oh, here let me take a look at that." She said as Chibs got up and she sat down in front of me. "Chibs can you go get my medical bag from the car?"

"Aye. Don't worry Luv, Tara is a doctor." Chibs said as he looked down at me.

"What happen to your neck?" she asked me and I just shook my head at her. "Ok, I see how this is going to go down."

"What exactly are you talking about?" I questioned her.

"I don't know where you came from or what you want from these guys but they have enough on their plate and they don't need to be dealing with your bullshit." She snapped at me in low voice. "If you came to them for some kind of help with whoever did this to you, you need to fucking leave then. Jax is with me and will always be with me so stay the hell away from him."

I pushed her away from me and stood up on my feet. "I am not here because I want to be here, they brought me here. I don't know how much your fiancé tells you but you need to listen to me now, I will not sit here and take any bullshit from you." I snapped at her and her eyes went wide. "I would never come to these men for help with what happened to me."

"Then why the hell are you here?" she snapped as she stood up and moved closer to me. "What do you want from Jax?"

"I don't want a fucking thing from Jax!" I snapped at her as Jax, Tig, Clay and Gemma came running in the room. "You want fucking answers ask him yourself!"

"What the hell is going on in here?" Jax snapped at us as he pulled Tara back and Tig came and stood in front of me.

"Why is she here Jax, what is going on between you two?" she snapped at him as she glared at me. "I saw how you were looking at her."

"Just drop it Tara." He said to her and she turned her glare on him.

"No I want answers and I want all of them." she snapped, Clay shook his head and walked away.

"What da hell is going on?" Chibs asked when he walked back in with her bag. "I leave for a minute and come back ta all da yelling."

"Fine you want all the answers." Jax snapped at her. "She's here because she is Putlova's daughter and I am the one that did that to her." he snapped as he pointed at my throat. "All the bruises you see on her, all the cuts, someone connected to this MC did that to her. I was looking at her that way because I regret what I did and I fucking feel bad about it, there's your damn answers."

"Jax I didn't know." She said in soft voice. "I'm sorry."

"Exactly you didn't know but yet you fucking jumped down her throat for something she had no control over." He stormed pass her and left the room we were in, she looked at me with remorse in her eyes and followed out behind him.

"Chibs patch her up before all that blood ruins her pretty top." Gemma said as she followed out behind them.

"Doll face sit down." Tig said as he turned to face me. "Do ya want a drink?" he asked and I nodded my head as I sat down.

"Get her water." Chibs said as Tig walked away and he sat in front of me and rummaged through the bag he had in his hand. "I told ya back at the cabin that was trouble ya didn't want or need."

"Can you just clean this up so I could leave?" I asked him, he stopped and looked up at me.

"Luv it's not safe for ya out there."

"I don't care, I need to go back to that house we were at and get my bag so I could go home."

"Juicy boy check da cages and found ya bag so ya don't gotta go back there but luv ya shouldn't leave here." he said as he started cleaning the blood off of my neck.

"I have too and I don't want to talk about it anymore."

Nothing else was said between us as he worked on patching my neck up. Tig came back and gave me a bottle of water as he leaned back against the table watching as Chibs worked. I was so mad and aggravated that the pain wasn't really registering in my head as soon as he was done he stood up. "I'm gonna get ya bag for ya." He said walking away.

"Doll it looks like you can use a something stronger then water." Tig said to me when Chibs walked out.

"Yeah I could." I said as I looked over at him and he handed me his beer, I took a long drink from it and handed the almost empty bottle back to him. "Thank you."

"Ya should have just killed it." he said and my eyes went wide and he froze when he realized his choice of words. "Shit I'm sorry I meant finished it."

"It's ok." I said as I stood up as Chibs came back in the room.

"Here ya go luv." He said handing me my bag. "Take this, it my number." He said handing me a piece of paper. "Call me if ya need anything."

"Wait a minute are you leaving doll face?" Tig asked as he stood up straight and I nodded. "I thought Jax said you were staying here."

"No, I need to leave." I said walking out of the room.

"Shit, does Jax know?" I heard Tig ask Chibs.

I didn't hear Chibs answer but Tig walked out behind me and went down the hall where the rooms were as I walked out of the building. I was just about to walk pass the gate when I heard Jax yelling for me, I turned around to see him jogging in my direction and Tara standing there watching him. "Reyna wait."

I stopped walking when he got close. "Jax please don't, I just want to go home."

"I told you it wouldn't be safe."

"That's not your problem anymore, Jax if you're worried about me talking to anyone about this don't I won't say anything." I said turning away from him.

"Reyna at least let us protect you after what we did to you." he said as he reached for my arm and I pulled it away from him.

"Jax you have done enough to me, I don't need anything else." I said to him but didn't turn around to face him.

He walked around me to stand in front of me. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that."

"I don't know how much time I have until whoever you let go gets back to my father's men so I need to leave." I said as I walked around him. "I need to get to his home and get the things I need before they do find out."

"Let us take you."

"No." I said as glanced over my shoulder at him. "Goodbye." I walked away from him and left the lot, I walked to the closest diner they had there so I could sit down and figure out how I was going to get out of this town. Maci wasn't an option because she was too far and I had to be quick. As I sat there alone I closed my eyes to get my thoughts together when I heard someone sit down across from me.

15 | Page


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sons of Anarchy or it characters but I do own my OC's.**

**AN: Thank you everyone that has given me reviews on the last chapter, I love reading them and really appreciate you writing them for me. I also would like thank everyone that has added this to their favorite and (or) alerts. I said before and I will say it again you guys are awesome!**

**Chapter Four: A Night to Remember**

I opened my eyes to see Tara sitting there, I was not in the mood for her shit again so I just shook my head at her. "Reyna I'm sorry for flipping out like that." She said in soft voice. "I didn't know what they had done to you."

"Don't worry about it, I need to go." I said as I stood up and turned towards the waitress that was walking my way. "Excuse me Ma'am do you know where I can find a car rental place around here?"

"I do but it is not walking distance from here." Tara said and I turned to face her as she stood up. "At least let me drive you to it, it's the least I could do." I nodded my head and followed her out to her car, it was probably stupid of me to trust her but I didn't care anymore. She drove me to the next town and dropped me off at the car rental place. I went inside and rented a small car and made my way towards Viktor's house.

I made it to Viktor's house and got anything I needed including all the money out of his safe. I didn't stay there very long because I wasn't sure who Jax was sending with a message and when he was sending it. I grabbed the little clothes I had left there along with a box of my mother's stuff that she had from before she married Viktor, then I drove back to the University. I got in late so no one was awake in the dorms and I was able to sneak in without being questioned about the condition I was in due to the bandages and bruises but the one person I wasn't going to be able to avoid was Macidane. I slowly opened the door and slid in hoping she was sleeping but to my surprise she was sitting up in her bed on her laptop. The moment her eyes landed on me she jumped up and ran right into me hugging me tightly and I hiss from the pain it caused.

"What the hell happened to you?" she screeched when she noticed the shape I was in. "Oh my god where have you been?"

"I was in a car accident, I just got out of the hospital." I lied to her, the fear of them killing me was still fresh in my mind and the only reason I was lying to her. If there were able to find me once already I knew they could do it again, at least that's what I was telling myself. "The hospital contacted my father because I was in no shape to call anyone and then my father's associates showed up there and then I found out my father was dead." I blurted out to her.

"Oh my god Rey, are you ok?" she said ushering me to my bed to sit down. "Do you need me to do something for you or call John for you?"

"No, I just drove back from my father's home and I just want to rest before I go see the dean in the morning." I said to her as I laid back and kicked my heels off. "Can we not tell John anything right now, I really don't want him fussing over me right now?"

"No problem and I will go with you in the morning." She said as she covered me with a blanket and climbed back in her bed. "Rey are you sure it was an accident, what happen to your both of your wrists?"

"Macidane it was an accident, ok!" I snapped at her and her eyes went wide. "I'm sorry I shouldn't snap like that with you, I'm just tired, in pain and I really need to sleep."

"Ok you said it was an accident, we'll leave it at that." She said to me and I gave her a small smile. "Rey if you're ever in trouble please just tell me and I will help you any way I can." I nodded my head and we ended the conversation.

The next few months went by in a blur, all the bruising faded within a couple of weeks and the cuts had all finally healed. I had two scars that were left behind as a reminder of what I had gone through, one on my throat and one on my forearm. John and I broke up a couple of weeks after I returned because he said my attitude towards him changed, the thing that got me was it didn't bother me. I was happy to be moving on with my life, I was finally in my last week of school and I managed to stay clear of all of Viktor's associates and never heard from the Sons of Anarchy again.

Maci and I were sitting in the café on campus going over our notes and studying for our finals. "So did you find an apartment yet?" Maci asked as she was rummaging through her bag.

"No, I haven't been able to find one that I like." I said as I was reading through my book. "I have a couple of appointments tomorrow after our last class."

"Rey just come with me to Oakland, don't stay in Vegas." She said to me and I just shook my head no and continued reading. "Damn it! I can't find my notes did I put them in your bag?"

"Let me check." I said reaching down for my bag and saw two well-dressed legs come in view, I slowly followed up the legs with my eyes until I met a set of eyes I was dreading to ever see again. "Vladimir."

"Hello Reyna." Vladimir said smirking at me and I felt the spike in my heart rate. "Tell your friend to take a walk, we need to talk." He said to me in Russian.

I looked over at Maci and she was looking between Vladimir and I with a confused look on her face. "Maci can you go get us both a coffee?" I asked her as I picked my purse up to get money for her. When I was pulling the money out I came across the number Chibs had given me, I pulled it out with the money and scribbled a quick message for her to call it and have him call me right away. "Here's some money and what I want." I said handing her the money and paper but Vladimir snatched it before she could grab it.

"Let's take a walk Reyna." he snapped at me as he pulled me to my feet by my arm.

I didn't want to cause a scene and the grip he had on my arm hurt. "Maci I'll be right back, just wait right here." I said to her and she looked nervous. "I'll be ok don't worry."

"Ok, just hurry up because we have to get to class very soon." she said to me, I knew she was lying but he didn't so I just nodded my head and walked away.

He didn't say a word to me until we got to the parking lot and was walking through a couple of cars, the grip he had on my arm never loosen and I was beginning to regret coming out here with him. "Who is this Chibs you wanted her to call for you?" he snapped at me but I didn't get chance to answer him because someone else did.

"Dat would be me." I heard the Scottish accent from behind us and Vladimir quickly turned us pulling me in front of him. I saw Chibs and Juice standing there blocking the way we just came. "Hello Aife." He said nodding his head at me and I smiled at him. "Why don't we let da lass go back to 'er friend and we men can talk."

Vladimir started to walk backwards as Chibs and Juice moved forward. "Going somewhere?" I heard Happy's raspy voice from behind us, Vladimir turned us enough that he had his back to the car next to us and we saw Happy blocking our only exit. "Didn't I tell you stay away from her?"

"This is family business it doesn't concern you." Vladimir snapped at them. "Your message was given and we didn't come after you so let us continued on our way, this does not concern you."

"I told ya if you came anywhere near her, I would rip you to pieces." Happy growled at him as he moved closer and Vladimir pulled me closer to him. "Let Reyna go and I'll let you live this one time but the next time you come near her there won't be any talking, I'm just gonna kill ya."

"How do I know you're not lying to me?" Vladimir questioned and Happy just shook his head. "How do I know you won't kill me the minute I let her go?"

"Dude just let her go, that's the only way you're going to find out." Juice snapped at him. "If you even try to hurt her you're going to die."

Vladimir hesitated for a moment before he roughly pushed me towards Happy and took off running once Happy's arms caught me when I hit his chest. I tried steadying myself but I didn't realize how much I was shaking until that moment. "Hey relax, ain't nothing going to happen to ya." I heard Happy's voice in my ear as he rubbed my back.

I turned my head to look at him and realized how close our faces were to each other, I quickly steadied myself and pulled back as Happy's hand slowly released me. "Not that I don't appreciate the help but what are you guys doing here?" I asked in a soft voice.

"Reyna we have been tracking Vladimir since we sent him with our message and when I checked his records yesterday I saw he had used his credit card here on your campus." Juice said as he looked around. "Guys let's take this inside." He said nodding towards the café.

"Juicy is right let's go inside and we can talk about dis in there." Chibs said as he gestured for me to lead the way. "Did he say what he wanted wit ya?" Chibs asked as his phone must have rang because he pulled it out looked at it but didn't answer it.

We walked towards the building as we talked. "No, he wanted me to send my friend away but when I tried to pass your number to her he got pissed and dragged me out here."

"We had no intentions of contacting you because we didn't want to scare ya but when we rode through here Happy spotted him going into the building so we hung around to see what he was doing." Juice said as we walked in the building. "That's when I noticed him dragging you out here by your arm."

"Rey is everything ok?" Maci asked when we got to the table and I could hear the worry in her voice. "I called your uncle Chibs but he didn't answer." She said to me as she gave me the go with it look and I couldn't help but let out a small laugh, she must have found the paper I had wrote my message on.

"Aife I didn't know we were related." Chibs said as he sat down next to Maci and pulled his phone out. "So my luv, I take it dis is ya number dat called me seven times." He said showing the phone to her and she nodded.

"Your dad's friend dropped the paper on when you guys left and I knew you were in trouble so I called the number." She said looking at me then turned to Chibs. "Why didn't you answer your phone?"

"I was in da middle of helping our girl out." He said pointing at me. "She's safe for now but can we talk wit 'er in private?"

"I don't think this is somewhere we should talk." I said looking between the three of them. "Let's go back to my dorm where it is a little more private."

"I'm not trying to be mean but I don't want to leave Rey alone with you guys." Maci said as she tried to sound strong. "Rey how do you know these men?"

"Maci it's kind of hard to explain how I know them." I said looking between the three of them. "We can both go to the dorm and you can go to Trish's dorm and wait for me to come get you, you know I will be safe because you will be right next door."

"Ok, I guess we could do it that way." she said as she started packing her stuff back up and I was doing the same.

"Guys I don't want to disrespect any of you or your MC but I think it would be better for me if you cover your patches so I won't get into any shit with my RA." I said softly.

"They are called cuts and what the hell is a RA?" Happy said to me.

"Resident advisor." I said looking over at him. "Basically he is the dorm building snitch and I don't want him fucking with me a week before I get done with school." I said as we started walking out of the building. "He's my ex-boyfriend's friend and has already been giving me shit since John and I broke up."

"Aife we can put our sweaters on, where's ya cage at?" Chibs said to me and Maci had a confused look on her face.

"By my dorm, we walked here, it's not that far from here."

"You walked here carrying all that shit." Happy asked as he pointed at our book bags and the books in my arms.

"Yes, I'll meet you guys by the dorm I'm sure you remember how to get there." I said as I started to walk away.

"Reyna that would defeat the purpose of us being here." Juice said as I turned back to face him. "Do ya think you guys will be able to ride on the back of a bike and hold your books?"

"Are you serious? I'm wearing a damn summer dress!" I snapped at him, I had on a blue knee length halter summer dress with a white crochet cardigan paired with some white wedged sandals.

"Put this on then." Happy said handing me his sweater. "I'll cover my cut when we get to your place."

I looked over at Maci and her ass was already stuffing her books in her bag, I shook my head and glared at her. "What?" she said looking up at me. "I always wanted to ride on the back of motorcycle. Can I ride with you?" she asked looking at Juice and he just nodded his head with a silly grin on his face.

"You're unbelievable." I snapped at her as we started following them to their motorcycles, when we got to the motorcycles I stuffed my books in my bag then Chibs took both our bags and strapped them to his back seat. With the bags strapped to his spare seat and Maci riding with Juice meant I had no choice but to ride with Happy.

I slipped his sweater on as he got on the bike and held his arm out for me to hold as I climbed on behind him. He grabbed both of my wrists and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Ya gotta hold on tight, a'ight."

I pulled myself closer to him and held on tight, the feel of his hard body against my hands was more than I think I could handle and I was praying we got to my dorm quick. Of course that wasn't the case with the traffic around campus, I could have walked and got here quicker. I thought to myself when we did finally pull in front the building. I climbed off the bike and smoothed down my dress before I took his sweater off and handed it back to him. Maci and I grabbed our bags from Chibs and they followed us into the building, a few of the other dorm mates looked at us with wide eyes as we walked to our dorm room but I tried to ignore them. Once we got to our floor the one person I was hoping to avoid just happen to be coming out of the RA's room and looked even more pissed when he spotted the guys that were with me and Maci.

"Rey-Rey, can we talk?" John said as he got closer to us and glared at the guys. "In private."

Maci looked between us smiled then walked to the room and unlocked the door, Juice followed behind her but Chibs and Happy didn't move. "I can't right now John." I said just as I felt someone's hand go around my waist, when I looked to see who it was Happy was standing there glaring at John.

Chibs shook his head at him. "I'll be inside, Hap play nice." He said walking away from us.

I was not comfortable, it wasn't because of Happy's arm being around my waist it was more because I knew some of what he was capable of doing to John if John made the wrong move and I knew he would. "Can you take your arm off my girl's waist?" John snapped at him and I felt Happy's body tense up.

"She ain't yours anymore." Happy growled at him. "Why don't you take your ass somewhere else and leave my girl alone." It was my turn to tense up and he squeezed my hip.

"What the hell you doing Reyna?" John snapped at me. "Are you trying to use this thug to get back at me for breaking up with you?"

Just as Happy was about to go at him I jumped in front of Happy and he looked down at me. "Please not here." I said looking up at him with pleading eyes. "It will cause problems for me."

He brought his hand up to the side of my neck and it took a lot for me not flinch away from him. "A'ight." He said as he slid his thumb across the scar on my neck, I felt the goose bumps rise on my skin then he looked back at John. "Stay the hell away from Reyna, fuck with her and I will fuck with you."

Happy pulled me back to his side and led me to my room, as we walked pass John Happy bumped his shoulder hard into John's shoulder knocking him out of our way. Once we were inside I pulled away from Happy and quickly shut the door. "Why did you tell him I was your girl?" I questioned him and he smirked at me. "Seriously why did you say that?"

"He won't be a problem for you anymore." Happy said as he leaned back against my desk.

"Did you still want me to go?" Maci said as she stepped in front of me. "I can stay if you need me to."

"No it's ok, I'll call you once we are done here." she nodded her head and walked out then I turned to Chibs. "Why are you guys here?"

"Jax wanted to make sure ya were ok, he knew ya would have some kinda backlash for what happened." Chibs said as he sat on Maci's bed. "We won't be here long luv, just for the night then we head back home. We just want Putlova's crew ta know not ta fuck wit ya."

"I still don't understand why my well-being is any concern to you guys after what your MC has done to me." I said as I watched Juice try to slyly snoop around my dorm room. "Are you looking for something?" I said looking over at him and he looked at me then over at Happy. "If there is something you need or want to know just ask me and I will tell you, I have nothing to hide."

"The club doesn't understand why you never ratted us out." Juice said as he turned his body to face me and crossed his arms over his chest. "Grant it we appreciate it but what made you stay quiet?"

"He did." I said pointing at Happy and he raised his eyebrow at me. "I heard your message loud and clear. You know the one that you gave me when you dumped me on the side of the road like trash."

"It wasn't like dat Aife, Juicy called for help before we left ya." Chibs said to me and I shook my head at him.

"That doesn't matter I could have died there and you guys didn't care so why care what happens to me now?" I snapped at him.

"Look princess you didn't fucking die so get over it." Happy snapped at me.

"Get over it really you want me to get over it." I snapped at him and he growled at me. "Jax was just centimeters from hitting my jugular and you want me to get over it. Every time I look in the mirror and see this damn scar on the side of my neck reminds me of what I've been through, I can't just get over it."

"Why don't we all just relax?" Juice said as he was trying to calm the tension in the room. "Fighting like this ain't going to get us anywhere, Jax knows it's his fault you're in this mess and he's trying to make it right."

"Your right, there is nothing anyone can do to change the past." I said in softer tone. "I just want to move on with my life and put all of this behind me. Once I'm out of school next week I will be moving out of here and they shouldn't be able to find me anymore."

"Do you still use your father's name because then they will be able to find you." Juice said as he moved to sit on my bed. "If they got someone that knows their way around a computer they will find wherever you go."

"Viktor was only my father through marriage and no I no longer use his name."

The three of them stood there staring at me like I had just grown a second head. Happy was the first to find his voice after hearing my news to them. "Are ya telling us Putlova wasn't your father, are ya even Russian?"

"My mother was hundred percent Russian so yes I am Russian and yes I'm telling you Viktor was not my father, my mother married him when I was two after my real father died."

"Wait a minute I remember ya telling Jax he was not going ta win by killing ya." Chibs said and I nodded my head. "Why didn't ya fucking say anything?" he snapped at me.

"Look at the position you guys had me in, if I would have told you I wasn't related to Viktor and by killing me you weren't going to spill Putlova blood would you have really believed me?"

"No." Happy said and we all turned to look at him. "It would have looked like you were saying anything to save yourself."

"Exactly, that's why I didn't bother telling any of you." I said turning back to Chibs. "Right now I'm using my mother's maiden name while I find something to lead me to my father's family."

"I can help you." Juice said in an excited tone. "Just give me whatever you have and I could have a name for you by tonight if you let me use your laptop."

"As nice as that sounds, I'm gonna have to decline." I said with a small smile to him and his smiled faded away. "Juice I want to do this myself, it gives me something to do until I decided where I plan on practicing law at."

"You got a law degree?" Happy asked sounding shocked.

"I will in a week." I answered him just as there was knock on the door, I walked over and opened it to see Maci standing there.

"Rey I don't mean to bother you but Trish wants to go out and have few beers, do you want to go with us?"

"Yeah just give me a few minutes." She nodded her head and I turned towards the guys. "Are we done here?" I asked and Chibs nodded his head. "Look tell Jax I said thanks for looking out for me but I don't need it no more. I have to live my life the way it is, I can't always depend on a rescue from you guys all the time."

"If that's what you want, we can tell him." Juice said and I nodded my head at him. "Hey do you think we could go have few drinks with you ladies."

"I don't see a problem with it." I said and he gave me a huge goofy grin.

"I ain't wearing this sweater at a fucking bar." Happy said as he stood up and walked to the door. "Princess I'm only covering up here because ya gotta live here but I ain't covering shit up at a bar."

"That's fair enough." I said as we all walked out.

The three of them follow behind us girls to the bar and just like Happy had said they all removed their sweaters before going in the bar. It was a little weird sitting here with them at first but after us girls got over the fact that everyone was staring at us we started to have fun. Juice was getting a kick out of our college drinking games while Chibs and Happy stood there shaking their heads at us.

"You're gonna be fucking trashed by the end of the night." Happy said to me as I plopped down in the booth next to him. "I ain't gonna let you drive back to your place trashed like this."

"I told you already I don't need you guys to worry about me."

"Yeah and I just told you I ain't letting you fucking drive drunk so you just gotta deal with it or sober your ass up." he growled at me in low voice.

"Luv, Hap has a point we ain't letting ya drive drunk." Chibs said as he leaned forward on the table.

****Happy POV****

Reyna glared at the both of us as her friends came back to the table with Juice following behind them. "Let's take another shot." Reyna yelled over the music as she stood up. "It's getting fucking hot in here."

Reyna pulled her sweater off and dropped it on the booth next to me, as they all turned to walk to the bar her back caught my eye. From the very top of her left shoulder I could see what looked like a phoenix inked on her and it disappeared underneath her blue dress and that sparked my interest. I looked over at Chibs who was already looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Brotha looks like our Russian princess has a bit of a naughty side." Chibs said smirking as he glanced back at her. "A lot more then we know, take a look at 'er now."

I looked back over at her and she was leaning forward on the bar, her dressed raised up to the top of her thighs, to our surprise Reyna had a red bow inked right on the upper back of each thigh. That shit was fucking hot and I wasn't the only one that noticed, there was a table of douchebags eyeing her ass. "Let's walk to the bar." I said to Chibs nodding my head towards the three bastards sitting there.

"Aye." Chibs said as we both got up. "Left right." He said and I nodded my head as we started walking.

As we approached the table we let it split between us, I was on the right and Chibs was on the left of the table. The both of us purposely bumped into two of the guy's chairs, they both quickly turned to see who hit 'em but turn away just as quick when they saw it was us. I walked up and all the girls were still talking with the bartender, I tapped Juice on the shoulder and he quickly turned to face me and I gave a quick nod towards Reyna and that when he spotted the ink on her thighs. When she turned to hand Juice a shot she was shocked to Chibs and I standing there.

"What are you two doing over here?" she said softly.

"Just getting a beer princess." I said as I slid myself closely around her to the bar and heard her suck in a deep breath, I smirked at her and she quickly moved forward. "Brother do ya need one?"

"Aye." Chibs said as he turned back to the douchebags and noticed they were staring again. "I'm gonna go have a smoke."

"I'll go with you." her friend Trish said as she jumped from the stood and followed behind Chibs.

I grabbed the two bottles I order and turned back and Reyna was still standing there with her back to me so I moved closer to her and leaned down to her ear and whispered. "Ya really shouldn't bend over the bar, your fuck me bows were visible." She turned her head and our lips were just inches apart. "Gotta say that's a nice touch." I ran one of the cold bottles across one of the bows and she shivered. "How far down does your phoenix go?"

"You'll never know." She calmly said as she turned head and walked away.

I smirked at her and took that as a challenge, I followed behind them back to the table. Just as I was about to past douchebags again I stopped and looked down at them, they all looked at me shocked that I stopped. "Keep staring are her and I'll rip your fucking eyes out." I calmly said as I took a drink from my beer.

"I'm sorry man I didn't know she was with you guys." The guy stuttered.

"Now ya know." I walked away and Juice smirked at me.

"What was that about?" Reyna asked as she sat down next to her friend.

"It's not your concern princess." I said and she rolled her eyes at me. An hour later I could tell she had enough but it wasn't my place to say shit so I just keep an eye on her whenever she would wonder off to talk with people. Her friend Maci kept staring at me like she wanted to say something and it was driving me fucking crazy. "Just spit out whatever you want say?" I growled at her and she quickly looked over at Juice, he dropped his shoulders and looked over at me.

"Hap apparently Reyna told Maci she wants to go but they don't want to leave yet."

"What the fuck you want me to do?" I snapped at him.

"Brotha just take da lass home and when ya get back we can take off." Chibs said as he leaned back against the booth.

"Can you make sure she goes in the dorm room? Please?" her friend Maci begged me.

I just grunted as I got up and walked over to where she was standing with some other people. "Let's go I'm gonna take you home." She looked at me with wide eyes. "Your friends ain't ready to go so they asked me to drop you off, come on." I said holding my hand out to her.

"I guess." Reyna said as she grabbed my hand and turned back to her friends. "I'll call you later."

We walked out to my bike and I climbed on and handed her my helmet to put on, she climbed on behind me and tried to hold on tight but as drunk as she was I knew it wasn't going to be that easy. I started up the bike and pulled off, once I felt Reyna's grip loosen up I grabbed her leg. She sucked in a deep breath and slowly released it when she realized I wasn't letting her leg go. When I got to her building she jumped off the bike quick and stumbled, I caught her arm before she fell.

"Slow down, you're gonna hurt yourself." I said as she stood up straight and took the helmet off.

"Thanks for the ride and please don't forget to tell Jax what I said." Reyna said to me as she handed me the helmet and walked away.

I stood there a few moments watching her before I got off the bike and followed behind her silently. Reyna stopped when she got in the building took her shoes off and carried them in her hand as she walked up the stairs. I couldn't believe not once did Reyna look behind her to see if anyone was following her, after the shit she's been through I would think her ass would. When she reached her door she fumbled with her keys before getting it open, it was dark except for the light coming off the clock next to one of the beds. As Reyna stepped in the room I was about a foot or two behind her, she stumbled again and I caught her before she could fall, I wrapped my arms around Reyna's waist and held her tight. Reyna quickly went on the defense and struggled against my hold.

"Take it easy, I ain't gonna hurt you." She struggled a bit more but my arms held her tight. "If you stop fucking struggling, I'll ease up. Calm down and trust me, I won't hurt you… a'ight."

She stopped struggling. "I didn't realize you were behind me." she said looking over her shoulder at me. "I thought you left."

"I was making sure you got in here, I told your friend I'd take your ass all the way to the room."

"Maci was worried I would go looking for John." She said as she laid her head back against my shoulder. "Damn room is spinning."

"What the fuck would you want go find that dick for?" I asked her and she raised her eyebrow at me. "Are you serious, you can barely fucking stand and you wanna go fuck your ex?"

"I have not had sex in three damn months, I'm drunk and horny. I don't fuck just anyone off the streets so he will have to do." She snapped at me as she tried to pull away.

"You have no idea how fucking hot you are right now." I whispered in her ear as I pulled her tighter against me. "I think we're pass the just anyone off the streets stage. I don't do the asking you out bullshit… take you for dinner or make promises I won't keep but I can definitely help you out with this problem." I said as my hand slowly slid up her toned abs.

"And what if I don't want your help?" she asked but I could hear in her voice that she wanted it. "What if I tell you to stop?"

I stopped moving my hand. "Then I'll stop but don't say a word and I promise you that this will be the best night of your life." I knew Reyna wasn't going to tell me to stop, I slowly moved my hand again waiting for her response. When I heard a low moan I cupped her left breast and kneed it softly over her dress. When she responded with a little louder moan I kicked her door closed behind me, then I untied the strings to her dress from around her neck. I didn't pull it all the way down, just enough to let my hand grip the flesh of her tit. Gently I teased her nipple with my fingers, which was now erect with anticipation. I could feel myself getting hard, as my cock pressed against her ass. "Do ya want me to stop?" I growled in her ear.

"No." Reyna said as her eyes closed, I kissed her on the side of her neck gently then I slowly lifted up her dress, running my nails over her thigh as I pulled her skirt up. She arched her body into me. I could feel how turned on she was getting by the labored breathing as I kissed along her neck.

I slid my hand into her panty and slowly made my way towards her clit, she shivered when my hand made contact. It drove Reyna wild as I masterfully played my finger over her clit, she arched so that her ass pressed into my rock hard cock. I started thrusting gently as I slid two fingers in her pussy, she was fucking tight and I knew I had to try and go easy on her. I knew Reyna was loving this she was breathing very heavily and my fingering started to become a little more urgent. She started to moan and move her ass in rhythm with my thrusting. Finally I heard her hitch her breath and collapse into me as she orgasmed, shuddering with ecstasy and moaning loudly. My hand slid from her breast to her waist to hold her up from falling, I held her like that for a bit till she regained her senses.

"I want to kiss you..." Reyna said to me, her voice husky with desire.

I turned Reyna around and kissed her, it wasn't soft and sweet. I moved my lips from hers leaving her breathless as I made my way across her jaw kissing as I went down her neck to her breast, admiring her breasts. Her nipples taught with anticipation, begging to be sucked her eyes remained closed. I walked her backwards until she hit her desk. I slid the zipper on her dress down and let it fall to the floor as I easily lifted her up and placed her on the edge of it. Her body was toned and any ink she had was only on the back. I kissed down her body as I removed my cut and tossed it on her bed. Just as I reached her lower stomach I lifted her leg and threw it over my shoulder, I let my tongue slide up over her pussy as it reached her clit I gently flicked my tongue. She arched her head back indicating that she wanted more as she gripped the sides of the desk, I took my shirt off and threw it on the floor then I took her other leg an tossed it over my other shoulder and repeated the same motion with my tongue. She started to move her hips to the rhythm of my tongue, the peak of her thrust matching the flick of my tongue. Reyna started to moan as she started to thrust more urgently. She held on tightly to the desk as she started to move a little more moaning with every thrust. I continued to lick faster and faster making her pussy really wet, as I slid my fingers in her tight hole again.

I stood up as I continued to finger her and grabbed a towel off her bed wiping my face. She rode my fingers as I sucked and groped her breast finally she came again, shuddering and screaming with ecstasy and I quickly cover her mouth with my hand, her legs trembling with the force of her orgasm. For a moment she held onto my shoulders, sweat beading her body making it glisten in the light from the clock.

"I want you inside me..." she said in a breathless tone when I moved my hand.

"What I can't hear you?" I said teasing her as I smirked.

"I said I want you inside me." Reyna said a little more impatiently this time.

"Are you sure this is what you really want?"

"Yes! Now shut up and fuck me."

"Are you sure, I'm letting you know I don't do gentle."

"God damn it I want you inside me" she said angrily getting up and taking a hold of my belt, opening it and yanking it from my pants. I stood there watching her as she fumbled with the button. She finally got the button undone and they slid down to my knees, she took a moment to admire my erection through my boxers before gently taking them off to reveal rock hard cock.

"Like what you see princess?"

"Can you hold out to make me cum again?" she asked looking up at me with smirk on her face.

Without another word I yanked her legs closer to me, Reyna gasped as I filled her completely with one thrust. I stood still letting her adjust to my size as she gripped me like a fine fitting glove. Once she was relaxed she lifted her legs, wrapped them tightly around my waist. She gasped with pleasure when I was drawn deeper inside and I growled. I pulled out to just to the head of my cock was in her then kissed her as I thrust into her, slowly but strongly so that my entire cock was inside her. I pulled back from her and took a tight hold of hips and forced her body to meet every one of my thrust with the power I was putting into them, Reyna moaned and shuddered as she moved closer to an orgasm. When her moans started to get louder I pulled her body to mine and covered her mouth. "Come on princess we don't want to wake the whole floor up." I whispered in her ear as I slowed my pace down.

I glanced down her back to see the phoenix she had inked on her went all the way down the left side of her back with the last few feathers laying on top of her ass. I moved my hand from her mouth and she wrapped her arms around my neck, I slid my hands down her back and under her thighs where her fuck me bows were and lifted her off the desk. I spun us around still having her impaled on my dick and slammed her into the wall. "Oh my god, Happy please don't stop, I'm almost there." she pleaded.

I continued to pound into her harder and harder with every thrust as Reyna shuddered and pulled her body closer to me, I could feel that I was getting closer and it felt so fucking good. Then I felt her start grip me like a vice grip as she came. She held me tight towards her, digging her nails into the skin of my back at that moment I came too, unloading a torrent of cum inside her, growling for the sweet release with ultimate pleasure. We stood leaning against the wall both trying to remember how to breathe again. "You good now?" I asked her and she just nodded her head. "Can you stand without falling?"

"Yes." Reyna said in a raspy voice as I pulled out of her and lowered her to her feet. "I need to wash up."

"A'ight." I said as I leaned down and kissed her one more time.

"I'll be right back." She said to me as she grabbed some clothes and walked in the bathroom.

I quickly got my shit back on and pulled her cell phone that I had taken away from her the first time we had her and laid it on the desk. Once I heard the shower start I took one last glance towards the bathroom and left. I made my way back to the bar just as Chibs and Juice were coming out, we took off towards the hotel. They never asked any questions when we got there, I just wanted to sleep so we could get back to Charming early.

****Reyna POV****

I walked into the bathroom and felt the soreness between my legs with every movement I made. I couldn't believe I had just done that. This was the first time I had slept with someone else other than John, John was the first and only guy I had slept with. I don't know what had gotten into me but that inked cover body was just so fucking hot and I was completely turned on by his raspy voice. I quickly showered and got dressed. When I walked out of the bathroom he was gone, I don't know why I thought he would still be here but it hurt that he wasn't. As I walked over to my bed I noticed my phone sitting on my desk, I shook my head and climbed in the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I am sorry about the long delay in my stories, life just keeps getting in the way. I am lucky enough to have a few chapters for this story already written. I would love to thank everyone that has review and or added this to their favorites and alerts. I noticed that I lost a quite a few readers due to my choice of Son for Reyna but I guess that's just the way it is. I'm a Happy girl at heart so it's easier for me to write stories for him. Anyways enough of my ranting, Please enjoy and review if you can. THANKS AGAIN YOU GUYS ROCK for all the great reviews I get!**

**Chapter Five**

The next couple of weeks had gone by fast, I never heard from the Sons again and Vladimir didn't show his face around here either. That next morning I had told Maci what happened between Happy and me, she was excited about it until I told her how he walked out leaving me there feeling like a completely stupid whore for doing that. After graduation Maci moved to Oakland and I got a small apartment in Vegas and worked at one of the casinos while I figured out where I was going to start my new life over. I had a lot of work ahead of me in finding my father's family and with school out of the way I had plenty of time to concentrate on it. When I hit a pretty big hurdle in the search I hired an investigator to help me out and he said so far things were pointing towards California but he needed a few more months to dig a little deeper. I wasn't happy about California, I was more hoping for something in another direction.

I was learning to enjoy the peaceful time alone I was now able to have out of the dorms, dorm life was a little crazy to deal with. I was sitting in my living room answering my emails when my phone rang; I looked at the caller id and smiled to myself. "Hello Macidane."

"Hey Rey, I was just calling to see how you were doing?" Maci said and I sat back on the couch.

"I'm doing good, Maci I told you when you left you don't have to worry about me."

"Rey I want you to come out and visit me, it sucks not having you around."

"I can't right now I gotta work plus you just left a week ago it really hasn't been that long yet."

"You are unbelievable." She said to me and I shook my head, I knew where she was going to take this conversation. "Reyna you have tons of money in the bank and a law degree but yet you get a damn job in a casino."

"It's just something to keep me busy and I told you I wasn't using the money unless I need it."

"California can keep you plenty busy if you give it a shot, at least think about it." she begged me. "It would be fun."

"Fine I will think about it, I gotta go. Love ya and miss ya." I said to her, Maci and I had always been close and this was the first time we didn't even live in the same state.

"Love ya and miss ya too." She responded then I hung up.

It's been four months since graduation and things took an unexpected turn on me, I decided to leave Vegas and I moved in with Maci in her new home in Oakland. I was now working with her in the same law firm because she convinced me to take the bar exam here in California with her. I woke up this morning feeling like crap like I had been for the last few months. After showering I got dressed in a pair of black slacks, a lilac camisole with a pair of black pumps. I stood there looking in the full body mirror as I rubbed my slowly growing belly; I shook my head and grabbed my black blazer then walked to the kitchen where Maci was sitting at the table drinking her coffee.

"Hey mama, how are you feeling today?" Maci asked as I walked in the kitchen.

"Like shit again but it will eventually pass, at least that's what the doctor keeps telling me." I said shaking my head. "Which I think is a fucking lie."

"Rey you really need to tell him you're pregnant." She said as I pulled the juice out of the refrigerator, we have had this fight with each other for the last two months now. "I can call Juice and get Happy's number for you."

"Macidane I already told you I don't want him to know about this." I snapped at her as I turned to face her, she had continued seeing Juice when she moved out here but when I came here to live with her she stopped bringing him here because I didn't want any of them to know I was pregnant. "I can't stop you from seeing Juice but I don't want any of them knowing about my baby."

"Reyna, he has the right to know you're having his kid. At least give him a chance."

"No he doesn't have any right, remember he is the one that walked out on me without even saying goodbye. I wasn't expecting a happily ever after but at least a thanks for the fuck, see you around some time would have been nice." I said as I put my glass in the sink. "Yes I know I should have been smarter than I was. It was my choice to sleep with him and do not even bother to mention unprotected sex." I growled at her when I saw her open her mouth. "I know that was seriously dumb of me and now I have to live with that choice but I felt like shit when I came out the bathroom and he was gone." I said as I walked out of the kitchen and she followed me. "This is my baby not his, if this is a problem for you I can move out."

"No you don't have to move, here just take Juice's number and if you ever change your mind call him." she said as she walked up to me and handed me a paper with his number on it then hugged me. "I just hate seeing you go through this alone, knowing the father is only arms reach away."

"I'm not alone, I have you and hopefully soon I will have my father's family." I said hugging her back. "I got that address to my father's sister yesterday, I think I'm going to take a drive over there today after my doctor's appointment."

"Where is it at?" she asked as we pulled apart and I stuck Juice's number in my pants pocket.

"Lodi, her name is Mary Winston." I said as I pulled my blazer on and buttoned it. "The investigator said her maiden name was Ariola and that matches my father's death certificate that I had found in my mother's things that I got from Viktor's house."

"Do you want me to come with you?" she asked as I grabbed my purse and keys. "I have court this morning but after that I'm free."

"No, I think I'm going to do this alone but thank you anyways."

We both left for work in our own cars because I was not staying the whole day. My day wasn't going to be easy at all, I had a tough case that was driving me crazy. The client was a constant no show and kept blowing me off when I was able to get a hold of her. She had assault charges against her and every time I tried to get what happened out of her she would flake off on me. I was about ready to lose my mind with her and just let her take the time they were going to give her. When once again I couldn't get through to her I gave up for the day. A few hours later I left to go to my doctor's appointment and I was happy to finally be out of the office. After listening to my sweet baby's heartbeat and hearing that everything was going good for the both of us, I decided to make my way to Lodi. I pulled in front of the small home and sat there a few minutes before I worked up the nerve to go to the door. I knock on the door a few times, when the lady opened it I could see the same facial features from the pictures I had of my father in her face also.

"Hello, can I help you?" she said to me in a soft voice.

"I'm sorry for bothering you, my name is Reyna Putlova… I mean Maslov." I said to her and her eyes went wide as she covered her mouth with her hand. "I came here to your home because…"

"Sweetheart I know why you're here." she said as I saw her eyes water up. "You're Michael and Anya's little girl." She said as a tear slid down her cheek. "You're my brother's daughter."

"Yes." I said softly as she quickly pulled me in for a hug and I was a little shocked before I hugged her back.

"I have always wondered all these years what happened to you, after Michael died in that dreadful car accident your mother was so broken hearted she left taking you with her and we never heard from her again." She said pulling back to get a good look at me. "On my god come in so you can sit down."

I followed her into the house and she led me to a kitchen and I sat at the table. "Thank you, I was worried I would have to explain who I was to you and I didn't know how to do it."

"How far a long are you sweetheart?" she asked as she pointed at my round belly.

I looked down and realized I had forgotten to re-button the blazer I was wearing. "Four months." I said pulling the blazer closed. "I have worked so hard these last four months trying to find Michael's family and when the investigator called me yesterday with your information I couldn't wait any longer I had to come here."

"I am so glad you did, you're the only connection I have left of my brother Michael, you know you have his eyes." she said sitting down across from me. "Sweetheart, how is your mother doing?"

"She passed away a few years ago; she lost her battle with cancer." I said folding my hands on top of the table.

"I am so sorry to hear that." She said reaching out to hold my hand.

We spent the next couple of hours talking about how I have been and what I have accomplished as we talked I noticed how her eye's keep wondering to the scar on my neck but she was nice enough not to ask me any questions about it so far. She told me about the family I never got to know and was hoping to give me the chance to get to know them. It felt so good to know my hard work had finally paid off and I was now at peace with myself now that I had finally found my father's family, my family. Mary was in the middle of making dinner and talking with me when someone came in her front door.

"Ma I need you to watch the kids for a few days, I got pops bringing them over right now." I heard a deep voice say from the living room, it sounded familiar but I couldn't figure out why. "Where you at ma?"

"Oh that is my son, your cousin. I'm so happy you get to meet him now." She said to me with a smile as she turned towards the kitchen doorway and I stood up from my seat. "I'm in the kitchen."

"Who are you talking to…" His words trailed off when he walked in the kitchen and we both froze at the site of each other. "What are you doing here?" he snapped at me.

I couldn't take my eyes off the cut he had on, Mary's son my cousin was a part of the Sons in fact he was Jax's friend Opie. The one that was held hostage with him the day after my attack. "Harry Winston you do not come in my home and snap at my guest that way, what is your problem?" she yelled at him.

"I asked you a damn question." He snapped at me again, ignoring what his mother has just said to him. "What the hell are you doing in my mother's house?"

"I… I… I can't believe this is happening to me." I said shaking my head as I leaned forward and held on tightly to the chair. "I really need to leave, I can't deal with this right now."

"Harry she is pregnant and doesn't need you yelling at her like that, the stress is not good for the baby." Mary yelled at him as she moved over to me and forced me to sit down and he stood there shocked. "Reyna sit down sweetheart, Harry this is your Uncle Michael's daughter." She snapped at him and his eyes went wide as he stood there looking at me still in shock. "Remember when you were six and uncle Mike would bring his daughter Rey-Rey over, she was just a baby the last time we saw her but I'm sure you remember." He just stood there slowly nodding his head as he stared at me.

"Ma can you call pops and tell him he needs to hurry up and get here now." Opie said as he moved closer to me and pulled the chair out and sat down at the table with me. "Can you give me a moment alone with Reyna please?"

Mary nodded her head at him. "Be nice to her, do you understand me?" then she walked out to make her phone call.

I stood looking at Opie not sure how I should react so I said the first thing that came to my mind. "I swear I didn't know she was your mother, I wouldn't have come here." I said in low voice. "I'm not here trying to cause trouble, I swear I didn't said anything to her about what happened."

"I should have known when I first laid eyes on you; you have Uncle Mike's eyes." He said as he stood there staring at me then his eyes trailed down to my neck. "Son of a bitch!" he snapped as he suddenly stood up and ran his fingers through his long hair. "I'm so sorry Reyna, if I had known you where family that shit would have never happened to you." he said looking down at me.

I self consciously ran my fingers over the scar on my neck remembering the night I had got it and how it happened, then it hit me it was his wedding day. "Look neither of us knew about this, there was no way we could have known." I said hoping he would relax, I got nervous around any of them when they were upset, things never went my way when they were upset. "Can you please sit back down you're really making me nervous?"

He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by another familiar male's voice. "What the hell was so damn important that I was fucking rushed here?"

"Pops come in the kitchen." Opie said as he slowly sat back down. "You gotta see it yourself."

That man named Piney walked in the kitchen with three kids coming in behind him; he had a shocked look on his face when he saw me sitting there. Mary came in behind him and stood there looking between the three of us. "Piermont what is going on here?" she asked him when it dawned on her that we all somehow knew each other. "Why did the both of you react this way when you saw Reyna sitting here?"

"Mary take the kids and go in the other room." he said to her and she shook her head no. "Damn it woman just do it and I will explain everything to you in a minute." He snapped at her and she glared at him but did as he asked her too.

"Pops Reyna is uncle Mike's…" Opie started to say but was cut off before he could finish.

"I know who she is." The both of us looked at Piney shocked. "I told you guys something wasn't right and no one would listen to me."

"You didn't tell us she was related to us, you didn't tell me she was my cousin!" Opie snapped at him and I could hear the anger in his voice. "If we had known that, this shit would have never happened. I would not have let it." he said pointing at me and I knew he was talking about my kidnaping and everything else that went along with it.

"I didn't have the proof I needed and I was trying my hardest to get it. We haven't seen her since she was fucking two years old, how was I to know it was really her." Piney snapped back at him. "I knew it the minute Juice put that picture in my hand but I also knew Clay would want proof of what I was saying and I didn't fucking have it." he snapped at him then he turned to look at me. "Does anyone else know about this yet?"

"No, I just found out about Mary being my father's sister yesterday and about you guys just now." I said to him as I stood up. "I really should get going."

"Wait a minute you are pregnant?" Piney asked sounding shock while he stared at my stomach and I quickly pulled my blazer back together and buttoned it up. "Please baby girl tell me you weren't pregnant when they held you at the cabin?"

I shook my head no and I could see the relief spread across both their faces. "I'm only four months along that happened a little over six months ago but guys I really do need to get going."

"Where are you staying at?" Opie asked as he stood up. "Last I heard you were in Nevada somewhere."

"I'm not staying to far from here at the moment but I'm not sure how long I'm going to be around for." I said purposely not saying a location, I sure as hell didn't trust them.

"Reyna I'm gonna give you my number if you ever need anything and I mean anything call me." Opie said as he walked over to the counter and wrote his number down on a piece of paper. "I will help any way I can."

"I didn't come here because I wanted any handouts." I said taking the paper from him. "I just wanted to know my father's family and that's it."

"Sweetheart we are not just your father's family, we are your family also." Piney said as he inhaled a deep breath from the machine he was carrying. "You need anything, I don't care what it is or you get into any kind of trouble call Opie immediately. You got that?"

"I guess I can do that, can I ask a favor from you guys?" they both nodded at me and I took a deep breath. "Can you please give me time to adjust to this before you tell anyone else?"

"Yeah we can do that." Piney said looking over at Opie and Opie looked like he wanted to say something but Piney cut him off. "Son we gotta at least give her some time to adjust before we tell the club about this."

"A'ight but Reyna I won't wait too long." Opie said as Mary walked back in. "The club has to know about this."

"I want answers now." she said looking between all of us. "I heard what you guys were talking about, what did you do to my niece?"

"Pops you can explain this one." Opie said looking over at me and Piney glared at him. "Reyna I'll walk you to your cage."

"Wait you're leaving?" Mary asked me and I could see the look of disappointment on her face. "Don't leave, we haven't had enough time together yet."

"I have to leave it's getting late and I got an hour long ride back to where I'm staying but I promise I'll come back soon." I said walking over to her and hugged her. "Piney it was nice seeing you again and I'm glad it was under better circumstances." He nodded at me as I followed Opie out to my car. "Do you think Piney will tell Mary everything?" I asked Opie as I opened my car door.

"No, only what she needs to hear. There's no reason for her to know everything and have her hate pops anymore then she already does." He said as he closed my car door for me after I climbed in. "I want you to know that pops was against everything that happened to you."

"What about you, were you against it or were you with them on it?" I asked him and he sucked in a deep breath. I didn't know why I asked but now I wanted to know the answer.

"I'm not going to lie to you, I wasn't against it but I did wish there had been another way we could have handled it."

"I understand, I think." I said to him as I looked out the front window.

"Reyna is the dad around?" Opie asked as he squatted down next to the car to see me better. "Or are you doing this on your own?"

"No he's not around but that's ok I can do this on my own." I said as I rubbed my belly and looked over at him.

"A'ight, be careful and remember what I said about calling me." he said to me and I nodded at him as he walked away and I drove off.

I had so much to think about, finding out I was relate to not one but two Sons was not what I had expected or wanted. I should have given the investigator more time to dig a little deeper before I had made any contact, I was just too impatient to wait and now I was kicking myself in the ass for that. I got back to Oakland just as the sun was going down, when I walked in the house Maci was coming out of the kitchen holding two beers in her hands and she froze when she saw me standing there kicking off my pumps.

"Shit Rey, I thought you were going to be gone longer, I knew I should have called you." She said to me and I raised my eyebrow at her because I was confused. "Juice and Tig are here with me right now." she whispered and my eyes went wide as my hand came down on my stomach. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't expecting you yet."

"I need to go upstairs." I said trying to hurry pass her. "I can't be down here with them."

Just as I got halfway up the steps Juice came out of the living room. "Hey Maci what's taking you so long?"

"Nothing, I was on my way back." She answered him. "I got only two beers so we need to hurry up because you know Tig is going to want more."

"Reyna?" he asked and I stopped mid-step and pulled my brief case in front of me to cover my stomach as I turned around.

"Hey Juice." I said as I was trying to stop myself from shaking out of fear. "How are you?" I asked nicely even though I wanted to scream inside.

"I'm doing good. Shit I haven't seen you since that day we came to the campus, how are you doing?" he asked me.

"I'm doing good." I said just as I got my nerves to relax. "Just a little worn out, it's been a long day."

"Hey why don't you come with us to the party at the clubhouse tonight?" Juice said with a wide grin across his face. "You both got the weekend off right, I'm sure Chibs would like to see how you are doing."

"Thank you but I can't right now. I have a lot of work to do on this case I got, maybe another time."

"Yeah she's gotta tough case she's working on." Maci was quick to say. "Her client is giving her hell so she has been working it all out on her own."

Juice just nodded his head as he looked back up at me and I smiled at him as I quickly turned around and went upstairs. When I went in my room I shut the door and lean back against it, could things get any worse than this. These guys seem to be everywhere I went and I was beginning to regret coming here, I should have just stood away. I didn't even realize there were motorcycles parked out front and that's probably because I was too busy thinking about what had happened when I went to Mary's home and found out I was related to Opie and Piney. I pulled my blazer off and laid it on the chair as I walked over to my bed and sat down. I felt light head and scared, the way things were going I knew it wouldn't be long before Happy found out I was pregnant and once he had time to work the math out he would start to figure out that there's chance it's his baby. I sat there thinking to myself mindlessly rubbing my belly when there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I asked as I closed my eyes praying it wasn't Juice or Tig.

"It's just me Rey." I heard Maci say as she slowly opened the door, I opened my eyes and looked at her. "I am so sorry Rey, I really didn't think you would be back before we left."

"Maci I don't think I can stay here much longer."

"You can't leave, at least stay until you have the baby and get adjusted to things with the little buddle."

"You don't understand Maci, Juice isn't the only Son I saw today." I told her as she raised an eyebrow at me. "I'm home already because I just found out that my uncle and my cousin are Sons."

"You gotta be shitting me." she said as her jaw just about hit the ground. "Are you positive they are Sons?"

"I saw them with my own eyes." I said as I stood up and walked over to my dresser. "Maci it's not going to be long before Happy finds out about the baby and I don't want to be here when he does."

"We can tell him its John's baby not his." She said and I could practically hear her brain coming up with a ton of excuses. "There's no reason for you to go off on your own."

"I'm not going to lie to him and tell him his child belongs to another man." I said shaking my head at her. "That's worse than not telling him."

"Let's talk about this tomorrow." She said and I nodded my head. "I'm not going to be back tonight if you need anything just call me ok."

"OK, have fun and drink plenty for me." I said to her with a smile. "I'll see you when you get home tomorrow." She smiled at me as she left.

I stood there waiting to hear the motorcycles start up and then leave. When they left I pulled out some shorts and a tank top then jumped in the shower, letting the hot water work out the knots in my neck. After washing up and getting dressed I grabbed my brief case and went back downstairs to do some work. I grabbed a bottle of water and sat down on the couch and started working as I watched some TV, a couple of hours later I got up to shut the curtains and that's when I noticed a car parked across the street with two men sitting in it looking at the house. I couldn't see who was in there so I quickly walked over to the phone and called Maci's phone.

"Come on Macidane answer your phone…" I said to myself as I listened to it ring until it went to her voicemail. I hit end and tried again and had the same results by this point I was pacing back and forth rubbing my stomach. "Damn it Macidane answer your fucking phone." I snapped at the phone as I again listen to it ring. I stood there staring at the phone trying to figure out what to do and that's when I remember her giving me Juice's phone number earlier. I quickly ran upstairs and grabbed the number out of my pants pocket and dialed his number as I went to the window to see if they were still there and they were. "Come on Juice answer your phone." I kept repeating as it rang, then I got his voicemail. "Fuck! Why doesn't anyone answer their damn phones?" I snapped as I sat on my bed.

After a few minutes I walked back down stairs and immediately checked to make sure the doors were locked, just as I was walking away from the front door someone started banging on it. "Reyna I know you're in there open up." I heard Vladimir yell through the door in broken English. "Reyna I don't want to do this the hard way but I will."

I wasn't sure of what to do, I knew I was scared but I also knew it would be worse for me if I didn't do it so I slowly opened the door. "Vladimir." I said in an even voice as he smirked at me.

"Reyna, Reyna!" he said shaking his head at me still smirking. "Are you going to polite and invite us in?" he asked as his friend came into view opening his suit coat a little to show me he was armed.

I could feel my nerves go into over drive as I slowly stepped to the side and they both stepped in. "Anyone here with you or are you alone?" his friend asked as he looked around the lower level of the house.

"No one is here I am alone." I answered him swallowing the lump that seemed to be stuck in my throat. "Why are you here?" I asked turning to face Vladimir.

"Why are you working against us Reyna, you could inherit the empire your father built? Why walk away from it?" Vladimir said as he walked over to one of the chairs and sat down. "The Sons can't give you all that we could, does that baby belong to one of them?" he asked pointing at my stomach.

"I am not working with the Sons, I'm not working with anyone and my child's father is of no concern to any of you either." I said trying to keep my fear at bay and was slowly failing at it. "I have no clue on how to run Viktor's business and no interest in it either; I want a safe life for me and my child."

"Reyna you helped them kill Boris and if you want a safe life for your child you need to make up for that." Vladimir snapped at me as he stood back up. "Everything Viktor had was left to you in his will, we can't continue our business without you."

Realization hit me, they weren't here to kill me and they needed my help. "I didn't help them kill Boris, I was taken from the hospital to that house by you and Boris. So don't blame for that."

"You left with the MC that day and then when I came to you four months ago they were there protecting you." he snapped at me as he moved closer to me. "Why would they protect you if you weren't working with them?"

"They took me with them because they were worried I would have been killed if I stood there, they were sparing my life. I didn't stay with them I left back to school and they were there at my school because they were checking to make sure nothing happened to me because of that."

"Reyna, why do you keep covering for them?" Vladimir's friend asked.

"I don't know who you are or why you're here but this is between Vladimir and myself, not you." I snapped at him and he went to move closer to me but Vladimir stopped him as I took a step back.

"You do what we need and we will let you and your child live in peace." Vladimir said as he calmly sat back down. "Sit down, I'm sure you need your rest." He said motioning towards the couch across from him.

"What do you need me to do?" I asked as I slowly walked to the couch and sat down.

"You will come back to Viktor's home and we have set up a few meets that need to be handled then we have you slowly sign everything over to Alexander and myself." He said as he pulled his phone out and looked at it before he continued. "It should only take a few months then you are free to go about your life as you choose."

"I know how things work if I do this you will not let me leave." I said to him and he shook his head no.

"I was able to walk away with my life twice in your presence, I will make sure you get the same respect as long as we have your corporation." He said as he leaned forward towards me.

"And if I don't help?" I asked him and he smirked at me.

"Then we will kill you and find another way. When that child's father comes looking for us and we know he will, we will kill him too." Vladimir's friend said to me as he stepped closer to me. "Now make your choice."

"Can I have a couple of days to think about this?" I asked looking between the two of them.

"No we need to leave tonight and you must come with us." Vladimir said as he stood up. "What will you be doing Reyna?"

"I need to let my friend know I will be leaving or she will think something happened to me and have people out looking for me." I said as I stood up. "Let me just call her."

"Leave her a letter telling her you needed some time on your own to think about your life. I will give you an hour to get your things together then we leave for Modesto." Vladimir said as he leaned back in the chair. "Don't try anything stupid Reyna, you will regret it if you do."

I nodded my head and went upstairs, I knew this was going to be a huge mistake but I really didn't have a choice and the best thing for me was to just hope Vladimir kept true to his word when all was said and done. I packed everything I thought I would need and changed back into my work clothes from earlier. I walked back down stairs and Vladimir's friend grabbed my bag and walked out of the house. I walked over to the table and gathered all the paper work from the case I was working on and put it all back in the file then wrote a note for Maci.

_Maci I am sorry for leaving this way but I need some time to think about  
everything that is going on in my life. You are my true best friend and I  
really am sorry, please just give me a little space to figure this all out. Can  
you please finish handling this case for me, everything you need is in this  
file. Once I'm settled in where I am going I will call and let you know how  
I'm doing. Please don't be mad at me. Reyna._

As I laid the note on top of the file Vladimir snatched it up. "Just making sure you don't try any games like the last time you wrote your friend a note." He said as he read the note then placed it on the table and looked through the file checking it also. "Ok let's get going, Alexander is waiting for us." He said motioning for the door.

We didn't do any more talking on our way to Modesto; I stood there in the back seat of the car quiet as I watched the city go by. Once we were at Viktor's compound I was led inside and found that there were quite a few of his associates staying there. Alexander left a message for me to locate him in the morning so I went upstairs to my old room and unpacked what I had brought with me and tried my best to settle my nerves as I laid down in the bed. The evening was so much for me to handle that I had no problem falling asleep. When I woke up in the morning I washed up and went downstairs to find a couple of the maids there cleaning while they had the cook making everyone breakfast, I had forgot what it was like being here. I walked into the living room and found Vladimir in there talking with Boris's widow Helina and a couple of other ladies then I saw Alexander coming in the other door.

"Reyna it's so nice to see you again." Alexander said to me as he walked over to one of the chairs and sat down.

I wanted to tell him fuck off but I knew that wouldn't end well for me so I didn't. "It's nice seeing you again also Alexander." I said with a small smile.

"Anessia and Helina will be taking you to get the proper clothing you will need for your stay here. We can't have you dressing like these American women do." He said shaking his head as Vladimir and one of the ladies left the house. "Helina will make an appointment for you with our doctor and make sure everything is going well with your baby."

"I have a doctor already." I said to him and he shook his head no at me. "Why do I have to change doctors? This doesn't make any sense to me."

"We just want to make sure you and your child stays healthy during your stay here so it's best to have one close to us." Anessia said to me as she walked over to us. "Reyna after we have our meal Vladimir will be taking the three of us shopping and we will come back here have dinner and you can relax for the rest of the night."

"Until then I guess you can wear whatever you brought with you." Helina said as she walked pass me to the dining room.

"Don't mind Helina, she thinks you had something to do with Boris's death." Anessia said as she placed a hand on my shoulder and walked with me to the dining room.

"I don't understand why she would think that, I didn't have anything to do with that at all."

"Vladimir told Alexander you were working with that motorcycle club and Helina heard them talking." Anessia said as we entered the dining room.

We all sat at the dining room table and had our breakfast, soon after that we were leaving to the store. I spent the next three hours shopping for a whole new wardrobe, I was tired and exhausted by time we were done. The rest of my day was spent setting up my closet with Anessia while Helina sat there glaring at me.

"Why don't you stop glaring at me and go do something with yourself?" I snapped at her.

"I was against Alexander bringing you here, he should have just killed you when they had the chance too." She snapped at me.

"Well isn't that just too bad, now you are fucking stuck with me so just get over it." I growled at her and she just fucking smirked at me.

"I am going to make your life a living hell while you are here so I hope you got good rest last night." She said storming out of the closet and we heard her slam the bedroom door shut behind her.

"Reyna that wasn't smart to agitate her." Anessia said walking over to stand in front of me. "She got her claws in Vladimir and he has been doing all her dirty work."

"Why do you deal with the shit around here?" I asked her.

"Because I love Alexander and I will do anything he asks me too." She said walking away from me. "Alexander will give me the life I deserve and I will give him my life."

"All of us deserve better why don't you see that?"

"When I have a child with him I won't be out there raising it by myself like you are." She said sarcastically to me.

"I choose to raise my child on my own because that is what I want and I'm happy with my choice." I said rubbing my stomach. "I don't want to fight with you so let's just drop this conversation and finish hanging all these clothes."

"Ok that is fine with me." she said with a small smile.

I knew Helina was going to make all of this difficult on me and I wasn't looking forward to butting heads with her, so I needed to kept Anessia on my side before I was stuck here defending myself against all of them. When we were done with the closet the two of us went downstairs to have dinner with the rest of them. During our dinner I found out that Anessia and Alexander along with at least five other men would be staying with me on the Putlova compound not including their security detail, all and any privacy was no longer going to exists for me while I was here. Throughout the day and evening my phone kept ringing and it was Maci but I just didn't know what to say to her so I ignored the calls. I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to call her and if I did I doubt I would even have enough privacy to tell her anything.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sons of Anarchy or its characters but I do own my OC's. **

**AN: Sorry for the delay, I would love to thank all of the readers that has taken the time to write a review for me and also thank everyone that added this to alerts or favorites. I hope you enjoy this and please review if you can. You guys are the best and as always you guys ROCK!  
**

**Chapter Six: Twisted Fate**

****Macidane POV****

When I arrived back home this morning the house was empty and Juice found a note on the table from Reyna. I was pissed she left like that after she told me she wouldn't. We never heard our phones ringing last night and when I saw the miss calls this morning I felt bad for not answering but when I tried calling her back she didn't answer. That's when I had Juice bring back here to check on her. I didn't know which Sons she was related to because she never told me and Juice hasn't mentioned it either so I wasn't sure if he knew yet. I didn't know who I would be able to talk to because something felt wrong about her being gone.

"Maci if you want we can go back to the clubhouse and I can try to track her down." Juice said coming up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist from behind as he laid a soft kiss on neck. "I hate seeing you upset, let me help you."

"Ok, Juice what if she's in trouble."

"If she was in trouble I don't think they would have let her write you a note and her handwriting looks calm and not rushed."

"Your right but I just want to check on her myself then I'll feel better." I said as opened up the file to see if there was anything in there.

"Maci what is that?" Juice asked as he looked over my shoulder at the file I was going through. "Can I see that really quick?"

"It's just the case Rey was working on." I said handing the file to him. "You can't tell anyone anything you read in there."

"You gotta be fucking shitting me." Juice said with wide eyes as he looked at the file. "This is too fucking ironic for me."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I said snatching the file back and looked over it again. "Did she write something in here that I missed?"

"No it's the name on that file." He said shaking his head at me.

"Dawn Trager?" I asked him and he nodded at me. "What is ironic about that?"

"Baby that is Tig's daughter, it's ironic that Reyna of all people is her lawyer."

I was in complete shock that the case Rey was having the hardest time with just happens to be the daughter of a Son and she just found out she was related to two Sons. If she was here right now she would probably lose her mind. Juice and I left to go back to the clubhouse and see what we could find on her. Juice has spent all morning and afternoon trying to find anything he could on her and wasn't having any luck, on top of all that she wasn't answering her phone.

"Maci we'll find her don't worry." Juice said looking over at me. "She needs to eventually get some money and once her card or bank gets a hit I will find out."

Opie and Jax came walking over to us when they heard our conversation. "Hey who are you guys trying to find?" Jax asked as he looked over Juice's shoulder at the computer screen. "Reyna Maslov." Jax said raising his eyebrow at us.

"Wait a minute why are you looking for Reyna?" Opie asked not giving Juice a chance to answer Jax's question. "What the hell is going on with her?"

"Damn Ope why are you getting so hyped on this, do you know Reyna Maslov?" Jax asked turning to face Opie and that's when it hit me, he had to be the cousin she was talking about.

"Opie are you one of the guys she is related to?" I asked him and he looked at me then at Jax who had a confused look on his face.

"Someone needs to fucking start talking!" Jax snapped at the three of us. "Who the fuck is Reyna Maslov and how the fuck are you related to her?"

"Reyna is using her mother's maiden name now she doesn't go by Putlova anymore." Juice said looking at Jax then turned to face Opie. "I don't know how you are related to her or why you haven't said shit to me about that." Juice snapped looking over at me.

"Juice it wasn't my place to say anything." I said to him and he just glared at me. "She didn't tell me which Sons she was related to, just that she was related to two of them."

"I don't want to hear it." he snapped getting up from the computer and walked away from us.

I got up to go after him but Jax stopped me. "Hey wait a minute we ain't done here." he said to me as I turned to face him and he looked over at Opie. "What the hell is this about you being related to Putlova's daughter?"

"Jax I found out yesterday that Reyna Putlova isn't Viktor's daughter, she's my Uncle Mike's daughter." Opie said as he ran his hand down his face and over his beard.

"She just found out the other day about her aunt Mary." I said looking between them both.

"Opie, why didn't Reyna say shit about her not being his kid?" Jax said as he ran his fingers through his hair. "If I would have known that shit would have never gone down like that with her."

The two of them must have forgotten that I was still standing there. "Jax pops and I saw her yesterday, she's fucking pregnant."

Jax's eyes went wide at the same time mine did. "Fuck Ope! Was she pregnant when all that shit went down?"

I reminded them of my presence. "What the hell are you two talking about?" I snapped at them then it hit me when I realized what they were talking about. "You guys were the ones that hurt her six months ago, she wasn't in a car accident like she had told me. I knew there was something wrong."

"Shit! Maci you weren't supposed to hear that." Jax said looking at me with wide eyes.

"Well then next time pay attention to what you say in front of people." I snapped as I quickly turned and walked out of there. When I got out of the building I saw Juice sitting on the picnic table with Chibs, I stormed over to him and before he had time to react to me I slapped him hard across the face. They both jumped to their feet and I quickly took a step back, I had never done that before and I could see he was pissed that I did.

"What the fuck you do that for?" Juice growled at me as he rubbed his cheek.

"You are pissed at me for not telling you Reyna was related to the Sons but yet you hid the fact that Reyna was attacked by you guys." I yelled at him and the both of them sucked in deep breath. "This whole time we have been together she was nervous about being around you guys and I kept telling her she was acting paranoid and now I know she had the right to be."

"Maci let me explain." Juice said reaching for me and I pulled away from him. "Don't be like that just let me explain."

"NO! She was afraid of you guys, no wonder she doesn't want Happy to know…" I stopped talking once I realized what I was about to say to them. "Never mind, I'm leaving."

When I turned around Opie and Jax were both standing there behind me. "What doesn't she want Happy to know?" Jax asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Maci is that baby she's pregnant with Happy's?" Opie asked in a calm voice and Jax looked stunned.

I stood there looking at him not sure how to answer him when Juice spun me around to face him. "Reyna is pregnant, you just smacked me for hiding shit from you knowing damn well you were hiding more shit from me."

"You two can work that out later, I want answers Maci." Jax said stepping closer to us.

I didn't have a choice anymore because of my big mouth so I told them everything I knew. Jax was now pacing, Opie looked pissed while Juice and Chibs stood there quiet listening to every word I said. Everything spiraled out of control once Happy's bike pulled on the lot, Happy and Tig saw us standing there and they walked over to us but what happened next no one was prepared for. Once they came to a stop in front of us Opie tackled Happy to floor hitting him once before he was pulled off him by Chibs. Happy jumped to his feet and lunged at Opie but was quickly pulled back by Tig and Jax.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Happy growled at him. "Don't ever fucking come at me like that again!"

"You go and knock up my cousin then fucking leave her to care for the kid on her own!" Opie yelled at him as he tried to push Chibs off of him.

"I don't know who the fuck your cousin is but I didn't fucking get anyone pregnant." Happy snapped at him.

"Reyna is my fucking cousin." Opie growled at him as he pushed Chibs off of him. "So your telling me when you guys went to check on her four months ago you didn't fucking sleep with her."

Happy stopped fighting against Tig and Jax's hold on him; I stood there holding on tightly to Juice's arm. The one person Rey didn't want to know about the baby just found out and he didn't look very pleased with the way he just found out. I was so nervous, Happy was very scary and he looked like he was ready to kill someone at this very moment. His head snapped in my direction and I froze as Juice stepped in front of me partially blocking me from his view.

"Where the fuck is she right now?" he growled at me.

"I don't know." I said softly to him. "She apparently moved out of my house yesterday."

"Juice did you fucking know she was pregnant with my kid?" he growled at Juice.

"No one knew but me." I said to him and he looked back at me. "Happy she was upset and didn't want you know."

"If it's my kid I have the fucking right to know." He snapped at me. "Where the hell did she go?"

"We don't know where she went, all Reyna left was this note." I said pulling the note out and handed it to him with a shaky hand and he snatched from me.

I didn't know what to say to him but I knew that Rey was going to kill me once she found out Happy knew. Juice and I spent the next few hours trying our hardest to get a hold of Reyna and we weren't having any luck. Happy was so pissed he took off on his bike and Tig followed him because Jax was worried that Happy would kill someone for just looking at him wrong or if he found Reyna before we did what he would do to her.

****Reyna POV****

Alexander and Vladimir has kept me completely busy since I got here, to say I was exhausted would be an understatement. All I have done was take meetings with Viktor's potential clients to show them that Putlova was still in business and was being handed over to Alexander, I wasn't very thrilled with it because the more I met with these people the more my face was out there. I had two more meetings this week and then we were meeting with some lawyer who needed me to sign a few things. When I wasn't in a meeting Alexander had a few of the other guys teaching me the different kind of guns Viktor had dealt with so when I was in the meetings I would know what I was talking about and what they were needing. My first meet didn't go off too well because the guy didn't want to deal with a woman but when he realized I was supposed to be the one in control and not dealing with me meant no guns he was quick to change his mind. I was now trying to relax on the couch, I have been on my feet in stiletto heels all day and been having cramps in my side for the last couple of days that would come and go. I wasn't sure how much longer I was going to be able to handle this and the doctor they had never came so I haven't been able to see a doctor yet.

I heard the door open and Alexander came walking in with Vladimir. "You look exhausted." He said smirking at me.

"Reyna we got some problems that need to be handled tomorrow." Vladimir said as he walked further in the living room. "I set up the meet for the afternoon."

"Ok, how long is it going to take you to handle that?" I asked hoping to get a couple of hours to myself so I could call Maci because I haven't been able to talk to her yet and I know she's got to be freaking out by now.

"WE are going to handle it." he said pointing at me.

"I did not agree to being put in danger like this." I snapped at Alexander as I stood up on my feet. "What is going on here? I could have signed everything over to you already. Everything I have been doing could be handled by you."

Vladimir back handed me across the face and I fell back on the couch. "You do not speak to him this way and you do as you are fucking told to do." He yelled at me as he leaned forward over me as I laid there holding my stinging cheek. "Tomorrow we will take care of our problem then continue on like we have been." He growled at me as he grabbed my chin forcing me to look at him when I tried to turn away. "You will be here for as long as we need you to be."

"Alexander the call you have been waiting for is holding in the office." Anessia said as she walked in the living room.

"Enough Vladimir, she will learn her place." Alexander said as he walked pass us then stopped next to Anessia. "Put her to bed, she has a long day tomorrow." He snapped at her as he walked out.

"Reyna are you ok?" she asked as Vladimir walked away and she came closer to me, I shook my head no. "Let's go lay you down, the baby needs you to rest."

I didn't bother saying anything to her I just followed behind her. The way Alexander and Vladimir was acting proved to me that I was not going to get out of here like I was told and if I did it was going to be because I was killed. I went to my room and washed up then climbed in bed, I laid there rubbing my slowly growing belly. I thought by doing this I would be insuring the safety of my unborn child but all I ended up doing was making it more dangerous for us. I pulled out my cell phone and scrolled through the numbers until I landed on Maci's, I wanted to call her so bad but kept myself from doing it because I couldn't live with myself if I had put her in more danger than I already did by introducing her to the Sons. I looked at it one more time before I shut it off and cried myself to sleep for another night.

By the time morning came I was still completely worn out but like she has done every single day for the last three weeks Helina has come in my room and had me up and getting dress by the crack of dawn. I was feeling more like a slave as the days gone by. I was dressed in a black knee length pencil skirt and a pink draped neck silk tank top pair with my peep toe heels. Anessia came in the room and helped me cover up the bruise that had formed on my cheek. The morning has gone by so fast and it was almost time for us to leave for this so called important meet.

"I am ready to go." I said to Vladimir as I walked into the living room where he was talking with a few of the men.

"Good, once we get through this meet things will start to go as we had planned them." Vladimir said as he walked out of the house and I followed behind him with the other men following behind me.

Alexander was standing out there waiting for us next to the SUV. "Reyna once this is handle things will get better you will see." I just nodded my head hoping that was true and not another lie.

We all climbed into the black SUV and I was surprised that Alexander wasn't coming with us this time, normally he was there to take over in the end of the meetings. Two of the men were sitting in front and I sat in back between Vladimir and another one of their men. The car came to a stop in a large opened field and this was different from all the other times which normally took place in crowded restaurants, strip clubs or bars. We sat there in the car waiting on whoever we were here to meet and the longer we sat here the more nervous I got. Once the sound of rumbling motorcycles hit my ears I panicked.

"Who are we here to meet?" I asked Vladimir who had a very evil smirk on his face. "NO! I can't do this, I won't meet with them. We didn't agree on this!"

"You don't have a choice." He said just as six motorcycles came to stop and they were all slowly getting of their bikes. "You will sever all ties with the Sons of Anarchy now if you want to live long enough to hold your child. We do not need any problems from them."

I looked back out the window and my eyes landed right on Opie as he took off his helmet. "This was your plan along wasn't it, you want them to think I am handling the Putlova business and working against them so they would come after me and kill me."

"As long as you stay where you belong you will not have to worry about them." Vladimir said as he opened the door and the rest of the men did the same. "You don't need these men."

"Vladimir you called for this meet, what do you want?" I heard Clay say loudly as he and Jax both walked halfway and stopped, the rest of the Sons lingered not too far behind them. "We don't have all day."

Once the men I was with were all on the same side of the SUV with Vladimir he held his hand out for mine but I pushed it aside and climbed out on my own. I smoothed my skirt down then looked up towards the guys looking for Opie and ended up locking eyes with Happy instead. I suddenly felt my stomach turn so I brought my hand up to my stomach and watched as his eyes trailed down to it then back up to harshly glare at me.

I stood there watching him until Vladimir snapped me out of my daze. "Walk Reyna and remember you will die if you try anything stupid." He growled at me in Russian as he grabbed my arm.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Jax snapped as we got closer to him, in the few seconds I turned my eyes to look at him the rest of the Sons were now moving closer to us.

"Reyna what the hell are you doing?" Opie snapped as he moved closer but the guy on my left stepped between us. "Get out of my fucking way!"

"Take your fucking hand off her." Happy growled as he moved closer and pulled his gun out. "I told you next time I would fucking kill you."

All of sudden everyone had guns drawn in their hands but me and everyone here had at least one gun pointed at them. "Please stop." I said as I looked between all the men and noticed Clay had his gun aimed right at me. "I called for this meet." I said as I looked over at Vladimir who then smirked at Happy as he turned his head to face Clay.

"She is here out of her own free will." Vladimir had said lying to them as he let my arm go. "See she's not running away."

"Reyna what are you doing?" Opie asked me again but this time I noticed how Happy and Tig were now moving closer to me but they were doing it very slowly. "Can we talk alone, just the two of us?"

"No she's not leaving my side." Vladimir snapped at him. "How do I know you won't do something to her?" he said with fake concern.

I was still watching Happy and Tig and I couldn't believe that they were able to move the way they were without any of these men noticing. "Why did you call for this meet Reyna? What are you trying to prove?" Clay asked me in menacing voice. "Are you here to tell us you took over the Putlova business?"

"Yes she is." Vladimir answered for me. "She has learned the error of her ways and has come home to family."

"I was talking to Reyna not you." Clay snapped at him. "If she's in charge let her step up then."

"Yes Clay I am in charge now." I said to him and he turned his glare on Opie, shaking his head.

"Reyna we know about everything." Jax said as he glanced down at my stomach then over at Happy. "Why are you doing this?"

"I have to do this, for my family." I said as I glanced down at my stomach then slowly at Vladimir hoping he got the message. "Jax I want to be with my family more then you know but I can't with all of this being in my way. It's just too dangerous for me and my child."

Clay glared at me and opened his mouth to say something but Jax stopped him. "Clay let me handle this." then he looked back at me. "I understand what you are saying and we will back off but if you're running the gun trade now why don't we do business together? You know help each other out."

"If you want to do business then you work with me." Vladimir said to Jax.

"No I will do business with her because I don't trust you." Jax snapped at him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Clay snapped at Jax but the two of us ignored him. "We don't need the Russian shit no more!"

"Clay let Jacky boy take care of this one." Chibs said as he gave me a small smile then nodded his head.

"Reyna do you trust me?" Jax asked me, I didn't want to lie to him so I shook my head no. He closed his eyes for a second before looking back at me. "Just let us do this for you, we owe you that."

"You don't owe me anything but what do you need?" I asked Jax as I quickly glanced at Vladimir then at Happy who was only about two feet away from us now.

"I got a KILLER need for you to go DOWN ON THREE and I will cover you." Jax said to me punctuating certain words as he looked down at the floor then up at me, I gave a slight nod to him.

"I can do that but are you sure?" I said and he smiled at me then glanced over to Happy who nodded at him.

"We can't go down on three you have to purchase more than that if you want a deal." Vladimir snapped at him but I understood what Jax was saying to me.

"Ok then I will need ONE crate of M4's, TWO crates of AK's and THREE…" he didn't finish his sentence I quickly ducked down covering my head with my hands and he quickly reach for me then pulled me to him turning his body to cover me as shots rang out. When the shooting came to an end I was tightly holding onto his arm. "Reyna you can let go now, you're safe."

"What the fuck was that?" Clay snapped with wide eyes as he looked at all the guys and I looked up at him. "Would someone fucking clue me in here?"

"Clay you seriously didn't catch any of that conversation?" Opie asked him as he held his hand out to me and helped me back to my feet and Jax stood up too. "Killer, down on three, covering her."

"Reyna are you ok?" Jax asked as I smoothed my skirt down and I nodded at him. "Clay she said she wanted to be with her family."

"I thought she meant Putlova, am I the only one that was fucking lost here?" he said looking at all the guys and they all nodded at him. "So you're telling me the four of you each shot a fucking Russian?"

"Ya and it felt good, I been wanting to kill them mutha fuckers for a while now." Tig said smirking at Clay but Clay's eyes were on me.

I could feel Happy's eyes burning a hole in my back but I didn't want to turn and face him just yet now that I know he knew about the baby. "Clay I know you don't trust me and believe me the feeling is mutual but I wasn't given a choice I had to go with them or they would have killed me."

"You have been with the Russians this whole time?" Opie asked me. "I gave you my number, you should have called me."

"Yes I have been with them this whole time, I was under a twenty four hour lockdown." I said looking over at him. "They would not give me any time alone and I had completely forgot I had your number."

"Can we talk about this somewhere else other than here, I rather not stand around four dead Russians. You know just in case a cop comes rolling by." Tig said as he looked around. "I kinda like having my freedom right now."

"You're right, let's go." Jax said as they all began to walk away.

I stood there for a moment something felt wrong and when I went to take a step I felt a sharp pain in my side. "Fuck!" I yelled when I doubled over and felt like my legs were about to give out on me.

Before my knees came in contact with the ground two strong arms went around me and slowly lower me to the ground. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I heard Happy's raspy voice say to me as he crouched down and held me between his legs.

"Reyna are you ok?" I heard Opie's panicked voice say and I shook my head no as I held on to my stomach.

"Damn it! We need to get you to the hospital." Happy said.

"We can take her to the hospital in Modesto it is closer?" Opie said as he crouched down next to us.

"No just give it a minute it will pass." I said stopping Happy from trying to lift me off the ground. "It's been like this for a couple of days now, it always passes."

"What the fuck do you mean it's been like this for a couple of days, don't you go to a fucking doctor?" Happy snapped at me.

"That isn't possible when you being held like a prisoner." I said to him sarcastically and he growled at me. "You should know that remember my stitches in the cabin, I do."

"That's exactly why we should take you to the hospital." Opie said standing up.

"If everything is ok do you think we could get out of here?" I heard Tig say and I looked over at him to see all of them standing there looking at us.

"There was a diner a few miles down the road let's go there so she could rest some before we head back to Charming." Jax said as Happy helped me to my feet and I took a step away from him.

"We need to move now." Clay snapped at all of us as he walked over to his bike.

"Reyna do you think you could ride with one of us?" Opie asked and I shrugged my shoulders. My round stomach wasn't very big but that wasn't the only struggle, I was also wearing a knee length skirt that didn't have a lot of wiggle room. "Can you at least try and then when we get to the diner we can call for a cage?"

"I guess I don't have much off a choice." I said and we all walked over to the bikes.

"Who do you feel comfortable riding with?" Tig asked smiling at me.

"I'll ride with Opie." I said walking over to Opie.

I pulled my skirt up my thighs enough to kick my leg over the back of the bike as I held onto Opie's arm. Just as I sat down I heard a whistle come from Tig's direction and I looked over at him, he had a creepy looking smile on his face. "Doll face that is some sweet ink you have there, is there anymore hidden?" He said nodding his head at me.

Jax, Clay and Opie turned to look at me but I just lowered my eyes so I wouldn't have to face their questioning eyes. "What is he talking about?" Opie said over his shoulder and I just shook my head as he started the bike up.

The ride to the diner they saw wasn't very long but it was uncomfortable, the skirt I had on was difficult to ride in and holding on wasn't any easier with the small belly in the way. Clay got a couple of booths in the back of the diner where we could be alone as we talked. I sat on the inside of the booth and Opie sat next to me as Jax and Clay sat across from us, the rest of them sat in the booth behind them. I was completely uncomfortable with them and I still didn't trust any of them.

"Opie told us that you are Mary's brother Mike's kid not Putlova." Clay started with and I nodded my head at him. "Why didn't you say shit to us?"

"It wouldn't have matter if I did." I said glancing over his shoulder at Happy and Chibs. Happy was once again glaring at me, I looked back at Clay when he glance over his shoulder at Happy then back at me. "I had no idea that my father was related to any Sons so for me it didn't matter if you knew that Viktor wasn't my father."

"It could have save us a lot of headache and you a lot of pain." Clay said sarcastically to me. "Now what the hell were you doing with Putlova's crew again?"

"Viktor apparently left everything in my name and they needed me to sign everything over to them."

"Why were you there for so long if they only needed you to sign shit?" Opie asked.

"I was taking meeting that they had set up to show that business was still being conducted by a Putlova and was slowly being handed over to Vladimir and Alexander." I stopped talking when the waitress came over to our table.

"Hello my name is Lori and I'll be your waitress, would you guys like something to drink?" she asked smiling at everyone.

"Sweetheart do you guys carry beer here?" Tig asked from the booth behind us.

"I'll be with your table in a moment but yes we do." She said sweetly to him as she turned back to us.

"No need we are all together." Clay said as he looked over at her. "Just get a round of beers for both tables and some juice for the lady."

"I'll just take a water." I said to the lady and she nodded but Opie stopped her before she walked away.

"You can bring her the water but bring her the juice also." He said and she smiled at him. "You need more then water for that baby." He said looking over at me.

"Why wouldn't you let us take you to the hospital?" Jax asked as he leaned forward on the table.

"It wasn't needed and I don't know if it would be safe for me."

"We would not have left ya there alone, luv." Chibs said to me.

"I really appreciate all the help but not to be mean to anyone here, I simply don't trust any of you." I said looking around at all of them and I could see the hurt in Opie's eyes.

"You're family and I wouldn't let shit happen to you, neither would pops." Opie said to me and I could hear the honesty in his voice but it was still hard for me to believe after everything I have been through.

"Let's get back on topic." Clay snapped at us. "The Russians were having you sign shit over and take meets. Who were you meeting with?" he asked and I could see Happy was getting more pissed the more I talked.

"There were too many to remember." I said to him and Clay shook his head at me. "I can tell you about the last few of them. I met with…I believe they were called the Mayans and then the IRA and some small town local gang around Modesto."

"Wait a minute you were the Russian hottie Alvarez told us about?" Tig said sounding shocked.

"What the hell did you meet with the Irish for?" Clay snapped at me in a low voice. "They run their own shit."

"They needed help filling a supply order." I said glancing my eyes at the waitress that was coming our way and they all looked over at her then smiled at me.

She handed all the drinks out then Clay told her he would signal for her if we needed anything else. When she walked away he looked back at me. "I see you know how to watch what you say around people, that's good to know." He said smirking at me.

"I am alive because of my ability to stay quiet when it's needed." I said looking over at Happy again but his facial features still had not changed. "Is it alright if I use the restroom?" I asked and Opie stood up letting me out.

"Don't take too long, baby girl." Clay said and I nodded my head at him.

I walked into the rest room and took a deep breath, I had to figure out a way out of this shit. I didn't want to go back to the table and get interrogated more. I stood there looking around the empty restroom and realized the damn window was too small and high for me, not that it would have been smart to do that considering I was pregnant. I hated feeling trapped again and I needed to get away from here. All I wanted was to be safe and away from all the trouble, I wanted my life back to the way it was before the Sons ruined it. The anger I was feeling was just too built up and I needed to release some, without any thought of what I was doing I punch the mirror and watched as it shattered. I took a few steps back in shocked that I had done that. When I looked down at my hand I saw many tiny cuts that started to bleed. Shaking my head I walked over to sink and tried to rinse them out.

I never heard the door open so I didn't realized I wasn't alone until Happy spoke from behind me. "Shit ain't going as you planned them." he said sarcastically.

I quickly spun around too come face to face with Happy and he looked like he was ready to kill me. I brought my hand up to my stomach and he caught the movement I made and looked down at my stomach. "What are you doing in here?" I asked him trying to keep my voice leveled and under control I didn't want him to know I was scared at that moment.

"Heard glass breaking and wasn't sure if you were trying to run." He said smirking at me.

"Do you guys plan on taking me against my will again?" I asked him sarcastically so he wouldn't hear the fear in my voice. "Isn't that why I'm in this trouble in the first place?"

"Ain't no one planning on taking you anywhere but I ain't letting you take off with my kid." He growled as he moved closer, I didn't bother stepping back because it would have been pointless, there wasn't anywhere I could go. "Do you want to explain why you didn't tell me you were pregnant with my kid?"

"I am not having this conversation with you." I snapped at him as I tried to move around him but he took a hold of my arm stopping me. "Let me go! I don't want you touching me!"

"What the fuck is on your face?" He growled at me as he reached for my face with his free hand and I flinched. "Stop fucking being scared, I ain't gonna hurt you." he snapped at me as he wiped his fingers right below my eye. "Who the fuck did this to you?"

"It doesn't matter." I said to him as I pulled my arm out of his grip and quickly walked out of the restroom with him hot on my heels following me.

Just as I reached the table Happy grabbed my arm again and spun me around to face him. "Who the fuck hit you?" he growled and I noticed all the guys look over at us and Opie quickly stood on his feet.

"What the hell are you talking about Hap?" he asked as he walked around me then his eyes went wide when he saw the bruise on my face. "Reyna who did this to you?"

"I said it doesn't matter!" I snapped in low voice as I glared at Happy. "Who did this has already been handled." I growled at him.

"I want a fucking name." Happy growled at me.

"Vladimir!" I growled back at him. "Can you let my arm go now?"

"Hap, why don't we go outside and have a smoke?" Tig said as he stood up and nodded towards the crowd that was now watching us with wide eyes.

"A'ight." He said letting my arm go and he walked away with Tig and Chibs.

"Why did that bastard hit you?" Opie asked as I slid back in the booth and he sat back down.

"He did it because I didn't want to come to today's meet."

"Did you know it was us?" Jax asked and I shook my head no. "Why didn't you want to go then?"

"I was in pain and needed to relax, all of this has been too much for me."

"Can you at least let me take you to the hospital to get checked out, you shouldn't be hurting that much." Opie asked me and I shook my head no. "Reyna you need it."

"I can't let Alexander find me." I said running my fingers through my hair. "If I go to the hospital out here someone will contact him, he knows a lot of the doctors there."

"We need to eliminate this bastard." Jax said as he ran his hands down his face. "If Reyna is in danger because of this guy that also means Hap's kid is in danger."

"You're right and Hap would lose his mind if shit happens to either of them." Clay said and I was getting pissed because this was my baby not his. "Reyna do you know where we could find him?"

"If you guys are only helping because of Happy's kid stop I don't want your help, this is my baby not his!" I said as I scooted closer to Opie. "Can you please move I want to leave?"

"Reyna we aren't only helping because of Happy, you're family too and I want to help you." Opie said to me not moving an inch for me to get out.

"If she doesn't want our help then we don't have to help her." Clay said as he stood up and walked away.

"Reyna let us help you and your kid." Jax said in a soft voice. "Just tell us where we can find Alexander."

"He is in the Putlova compound but you have to understand it isn't easy to get in there."

"How is he connected to Viktor?" Opie asked.

"He is Viktor's nephew, look I can get you guys in there but it will be dangerous."

"How dangerous?" Jax asked.

"NO! If it is dangerous for you I won't let you do it." Opie said looking at me then turn to glare at Jax.

"It's the only way Opie." I said looking at him then I turned to Jax. "There is a tunnel outside the gates behind a bush, it's Viktor's escape route if any trouble comes upon the compound. He has always been paranoid so he made sure he could get away. There are guards in few spots through the tunnel but it should be easy to get through if you can get pass them without them seeing you first."

"Where does the danger part come in?" Jax asked but kept glancing over at Opie who was still glaring at him and breathing heavy out anger.

"The tunnel is lock from the other side and you can't shoot your way in." I said looking between the two of them. "So someone has to go into the house and open the door for you guys."

"Let me guess the only person that could do that will be you?" Opie growled turning his glare on me. "Do you honestly think Hap is going to let this shit happen?"

"It's not his choice, if we are going to do this it has to be now before Alexander finds out Vladimir is dead." I said looking back at Jax and he nodded his head.

"Let's go tell the guys, Bobby and Juice should be here by now with the van." Jax said as he stood up but Opie didn't budge an inch. "Ope?"

"Give me a minute alone with my cousin." He growled at him and Jax nodded then walked away. "Pops and my ma will kill me if anything happens to you Reyna. If you don't trust us why would you do this then?"

"Think about my odds Opie, I don't trust you guys and I don't trust Alexander but you guys won't hurt me as long as I am pregnant with Happy's baby." I said running my fingers through my hair. "Alexander does not care about me or this baby all he wants is Viktor estate once I sign it over I know he will kill me without any thought to it."

"Even after you have that baby no one will hurt you." Opie said as he stood up and reached for my hand. I looked at his hand then up at him. "Reyna it ain't gonna be easy but at least try to trust me, I won't hurt you."

"I will try." I said as I placed my hand in his and he led me out by the guys.

15 | Page


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sons of Anarchy or its characters but I do own my OC's.**

**AN: Thank you to everyone that was wonderful enough to leave me a review. I really do appreciate them. Also thank you to everyone that has added this to their faves or alerts. I hope you enjoy this one.**

**Chapter Seven:**

Their black van was pulling up as we walked out and it parked next to the bikes I saw Juice and the other guy with him who I assume was Bobby getting out of it. We walked over towards them and Juice's eyes went wide when he saw me with Jax and Opie. "Jax why didn't you tell me you guys have Rey with you, I could have told Maci."

I looked at him with a surprised look, only my friends called me Rey and at this moment I did not see any of them as a friend just yet. Jax looked at me then back at Juice. "We don't need your old lady knowing shit yet, she'll see Reyna when we get back to TM but right now got shit that needs to be handle."

"Jax, what the hell are you talking about?" Bobby asked as he ran his fingers through his beard. "What's gotta be done?"

"We gotta get rid of them Russian bastards for good now. Reyna and her baby will never be safe as long as they are around." Jax said looking over at me then back at them.

"What the fuck are we supposed to do?" Clay asked as he walked closer to Jax. "She already said she does not want our help."

"It's our fault she's in this mess in the first place. Clay she's fucking family we don't walk away from family." Jax snapped at him. "She's fucking pregnant with Happy's baby!"

Clay looked back at Happy and he looked extremely pissed. "Fine what the fuck do we do?" Clay snapped at him as he glared at me.

Jax told all the guys about the tunnel I had told him and Opie about and they were all for going through it expect Clay he was not thrilled with the idea at all. Jax had still left out the part about me having to go into the house for this to have a chance at working and I knew why. Happy stood there quiet with his arms crossed over his chest staring at Opie who was glaring at Jax again. I knew that Jax was going to have to tell them but I was wondering if he was choosing to do it right before I had to actually go in. Once Jax was done talking and explaining what they had to do everyone was basically all for it but Happy and Clay didn't seem convinced at all.

"What's the catch to all this?" Happy growled and everyone looked over at him. "That just seems too fucking easy and if this isn't a set up then what's the fucking problem you ain't telling us about?"

"It's not a damn set up." I snapped at him and he turned his glare on me. "In order for this to work I have to go in the house and unlock the door for the tunnel so you guys can get in the house."

"You are out of your fucking mind!" Happy snapped at me as he took a step forward and I quickly stepped behind Opie a little. "You ain't going anywhere near that fucking house!"

"You cannot tell me what to do!" I snapped back at him. "If this is the only way to keep my baby safe then I will do it."

"That is my fucking kid too and you ain't doing anything to put my kid at risk!" he growled at me in a menacing voice that scared me as he took another step forward but Tig was quick to step in between Happy and Opie, Opie was still standing in front of me. "Get out of my fucking way!" he growled at Tig but Tig shook his head no. "You're going to let your cousin do this shit?" he growled at Opie

"Brother ya really need to cool down." Tig said pushing Happy back a few feet and saying something to him in a low whisper none of us could hear, Happy nodded at him as he took a few steps back.

"Reyna, I'm gonna need use of my arm again." Opie whispered to me over his shoulder, that's when I realized I was squeezing the shit out of his arm and was completely behind him now. "He won't touch you, I said trust me."

"Opie I have to do this." I said softly as I looked up at him and he just closed his eyes. "Please, it won't work any other way."

"A'ight." He looked back over towards Happy and Tig. "Hap, brother I ain't thrill about this either and I gotta explain this shit to my pops but it has to be done or she will never be safe and neither will your kid."

"If anything happens to her I will fucking snapped on everyone." He growled as he walked over to his bike and sat down on it.

"A'ight now that you have that settled how the hell do we do this?" Clay asked smirking at me. "The flaw in your little plan is… there will be four missing Russians that happen to be laying dead in a field right now."

"I know that, I will give you guys fifteen minutes to get through the tunnel before I go in the house. When I get inside I will explain to Alexander that you guys killed them…"

Clay cut me off before I could finish. "How the fuck are we supposed to believe you ain't gonna set us up for a slaughter in that fucking tunnel?" He snapped at me. "What if you go in there and tell him we are waiting on the other side?"

That was all I could take from him accusing me of wanting them dead and something inside of me just snapped at that moment, all the fear I had around them was now gone and all I could feel was the rage that replaced it. "I am so tired of you thinking that I want you dead, if that were true it would be done already." I snapped at him and he raised an eyebrow at me. "I have been beaten, tied up multiple times, sat on by a huge fucking guy, sliced up by not one but two of your fucking men that has left scars on me, you held a gun to my head threatening to kill me and dumped me in the middle of nowhere like fucking trash!" I growled at him as I slowly came from behind Opie. "and YOU are worried I am setting YOU up, think about it Clay I have had more than enough reasons to go to the cops and have you all locked up but I didn't and when I did have my chance to have Jax killed for all of that I still choose to keep my mouth shut. I am not fucking setting you up!"

"Baby girl you have some fucking balls on you." Clay said smirking at me when he got over being shocked by my outburst. I looked around to see all of them staring at me with wide eyes except Happy who for the first time today was smirking at me like he was proud of my outburst. "A'ight now that is off your chest, why do you finish telling us how this is going to work."

"I will tell Alexander you guys killed them and I barely got away and I got back to the compound as quick as I could, it won't be easy but I will get to that door no matter what just please be ready." I said looking at all of them. "It being daytime right now means there is going to be a lot of the men there and three ladies inside. I'm not sure but the ladies might try to come at you, if they don't please don't kill them."

"We won't but I want you to stay out of the way while this is all going down." Opie said.

"Juice and Bobby will drive you as close to the house as we could get you." Jax said to me.

"Let's hit the road and get this shit over with." Clay said as he walked to the bike.

I climbed in the van with Juice and Bobby, the guys followed behind us on the bikes as I gave Bobby the directions. Juice kept shifting around in his seat and it was driving me crazy. "What's wrong with you?" I asked him and he glanced over at me.

"Do you really think this is smart to be doing?" he said as he ran his hand over his Mohawk. "Maci is going to kill me when she finds out this happened or if anything happens to you."

"Don't tell her and she won't kill you."

"Little lady your friend smacked the shit out of him and just about lost her mind when she found out about our first meeting with you." Bobby said to me and my eyes went wide.

"How the hell did she find out about that?" I snapped at Juice. "I never told her and I didn't want her to know."

"You never told anyone about what happened to you?" Bobby asked me sounding shocked.

"No I wanted to forget it ever happened, well at least as much as I could." I said as I ran my finger over the scar on my arm. "I knew I was going to have reminders but I didn't want anyone to know."

"Jax kinda let it slip and she was standing there." Juice said shaking his head "Rey she was worried about you and knew something was wrong when you wouldn't call her or answer your phone."

"I know she was I just didn't want to put her in anymore danger." He looked at me with a raised eyebrow but I just shook my head at him hoping he would ask what I meant by that.

I didn't talk anymore to him about it I just had to keep my mind on what I was about to do. When we were about a block away I had Bobby pull over. We all got out of the van as the guys parked the bikes and walked over to where we were standing. I explained to the guys where the entrance to the tunnel was and gave them the key I had to it. Clay didn't want the bikes anywhere near the compound so they were all climbing in the van and taking that. I stepped back and watched as they loaded up just when Happy was about to climb in he stopped and walked over to me.

"You watch yourself in there." he growled at me then climbed in the van.

I stood there waiting the fifteen minutes like I had said I would, when I got to the compound and walked in the gate one of Alexander's men spotted me. "Reyna where is Vladimir?" he asked in Russian and I just shook my head as I walked to the house. "Reyna you need to answer me."

"I will speak with Alexander once I get inside." I said to him in Russian and he followed me. I walked in the house and Alexander's lacky went looking for him. "Alexander." I said softly hoping to get to the door before he came. So I quickly walked towards the tunnel door but I stopped short of it when he entered the den I was in.

"Where is Vladimir?" he snapped at me when he saw me standing there alone. "Reyna where are my comrades?"

"Were you trying to set me up to die?" I snapped at him and in two quick steps he was in my face. "The Sons showed up and before anyone had time to talk they shot at us, I barely made it out of there with my life. Was that your plan all along?"

"Where is Vladimir?" he growled in my face as he moved closer and I took a step back. "Dear cousin if you want to remain breathing you better answer my question." He said as he grabbed my throat. "What happened at that meet?"

"He's lying in the middle of the field dead, they killed him and the others." I said as I grabbed his wrist hoping he wouldn't squeeze. "I would be dead too if I didn't run from them."

"So your ties to the Sons are severed like I wanted them to be?" he asked and I nodded my head as he relaxed and released my throat. "I guess that's a good thing, I don't have to share my empire with Vladimir now." he said walking over to the fire place and was looking in it. I slowly walked backwards to the door but stopped when he turned to face me. "After we sign all the papers giving me everything Viktor left you I will need you to remain here conducting business with me."

"NO! That wasn't our agreement! I was told I could leave once all the contracts were signed!" I yelled at him and before I could react to his movement he quickly came across the room and slammed me against the door I was trying to get to. "You're hurting me, please stop." I said as his hands roughly squeezed my shoulders and the tears rolled down my face.

"I don't give a fuck if I'm hurting you." He growled in my face. "My uncle raised you and gave you everything you have and ever wanted. Now you will honor him and work for his business as he intended you to do, you owe him that much."

"Ok, Ok I will do it. Please just let me go you're hurting me." I cried as he pushed off me and took two steps back. "I will honor MY family."

"Clean yourself up we have business to tend to tonight." He said as he straighten his suit coat out and walked out of the room.

I waited a few moments to make sure he wasn't coming back then I turned and opened the door. Happy and Opie were the first two through the door followed by the rest of them. "Reyna we heard everything that bastard said and did, are you ok?" Opie said to me in a low voice as he wiped my tears and I nodded at him as Happy stepped next to us.

"That mutha fucker is going to die." Happy said in a low growl as he pulled a gun out and handed it to me. "You stay in here if anyone comes through that fucking door you shoot 'em." I nodded my head as I took the gun from him. "Have you ever used a gun a before?"

"Yes." I said and he nodded his head as he turned to face Jax.

"Let's clear this damn house then get the fuck out of here." Jax said as he started towards the hall.

All of the guys moved through the house very quietly then I started to hear gunshots ring out through the house from all directions. I stood in the den near the tunnel nervously watching the doorway trying to keep myself from shaking. I could hear the men and women screaming out in Russian then Alexander came running in the den but he came to a sudden stop when he saw me standing there with a gun in my hand aimed at him.

"You did this to me didn't you Reyna? You turned on your family!" Alexander growled at me in Russian as he raised his gun and aimed it at me. "You will pay for this."

"Alexander put the gun down." I said to him calmly in Russian. "I wanted no part in this but you gave me no choice when you held me here. All I wanted was to live a peaceful life alone with my child."

"They will kill you once they don't need you anymore, that child you think you're protecting means nothing to them." he yelled at me as he moved closer. "You are connected to this family and you always will be I made sure of that!"

"What did you do Alexander, How am I always going to be connected to this family?"

"Every one of those meetings you took was to put your face out there as a Putlova." He said evilly to me.

Before I could respond to him Happy shot him in the shoulder and Alexander screamed in pain as he dropped the gun he was holding and turned to face him. "Don't fucking talk to her, she doesn't have shit to say to you."

"You won't get away with this!" Alexander yelled and Happy shot him again this time in the leg and Alexander fell to the floor.

Happy gestured for me to come to him and I slowly walked around Alexander. Once I was at his side he took the gun from my hand and holstered it then he grabbed my hand pulling me close to him. "I will get away with this and you won't live long enough to see it." Happy growled at him. "You like putting your hands on a pregnant woman, now you will die for that shit."

"She's nothing but a whore, she don't even know who the father is to her bastard child." Alexander growled at Happy. "She will die for turning on her family!"

Happy shot him again this time in his other shoulder, all while still holding me to his side. "Reyna is with her family now and that's my kid you just called a bastard, mutha fucker." Happy growled and Alexander's eyes went wide.

"You ruined your life Reyna for biker trash!" Alexander growled at me.

"I warned you assholes to stay away from her and you didn't want to listen." Happy said as he shot him again this time in the stomach, Alexander was now groaning on the floor. The look on Happy's face as he watched Alexander wither in pain was like he was happy seeing him in pain. I started to feel sick from the sight of all the blood so I turned my head to face the other way and I saw Opie standing there watching us. I leaned against Happy's shoulder to keep from being able to see what he was doing. "Now you will listen to me, it's time to die mutha fucker." Happy growled as he pulled the trigger again and Alexander's cries were silenced. When I felt Happy start to turn his body towards me I jumped a little and he wrapped one arm around me. "It's over." He said in low raspy voice.

A few moments later the other guys came in the room. "House is clear we need to get the fuck out of here." Clay said walking over to stand in front of us. "Is this the bastard?"

"Yeah, it over let's go." Opie said from behind Clay and he walked over to the door and opened it.

"Ope you and Tig go through the house and set fires in different rooms. I want this place burnt down to the ground." Clay said and the two of them nodded at him and went back in the house.

Happy let me go and walked over to the bar next to the fire place grabbed a bottle of liquor and poured it over Alexander's body. When Opie and Tig came running back in all the guys started to leave and I stood in my spot for a moment when I felt Happy tug on my arm. "We gotta go." He said in a low raspy voice.

"What happened to the ladies that were here?" I asked looking over at Jax and by the look in his eyes I knew the news wasn't going to be any good.

"Reyna they had guns and shot at us, I'm sorry." He said shaking his head and he walked into the tunnel.

I just nodded at his retreating back and let Happy pulled me out of the house as he tossed a lit zippo toward the body and it lit up in flames. We quickly made our way through the tunnel back to the van, I sat between Opie and Happy while we drove back to where they parked their bikes. As the guys were climbing out I just stood there in a daze.

"Bobby we need to go straight to TM, no stops." Clay said as he got out.

"No! I don't want to go to your clubhouse." I quickly said before he could shut the door and he glared at me.

"Right now you don't have a fucking choice when we get there you are more than welcome to leave but right now we go straight there with no fucking stops." He growled at me as he climbed out slamming the side door shut.

"Rey we should go there anyways, Maci has been at the clubhouse and she would want to see you." Juice said looking back at me. "Hey you should come sit up here, it would be more comfortable for you." he said as he climbed in back and I nodded as I climbed in front and sat down.

"Does Maci still have the house?" I asked him and he nodded yes. "Do you think someone would be able to give me a ride there when we get to your guys clubhouse?"

"Yeah, I'm sure Opie would do it or I can." Juice said and I nodded my head.

The rest of the ride to Charming was quiet, the three of us didn't say anything to each other but I did notice how they kept glancing over at me and it was a little irritating. I was still having cramps but I didn't say anything to anyone, whenever one would hit I would just rub my stomach and breathe slow so they wouldn't notice. I just wanted to get to their clubhouse so I could leave but something in my gut kept telling me it wasn't going to be that easy. When we arrived at the clubhouse and pulled on the lot there were a lot of people standing outside waiting for their return. When Bobby parked the van Juice climbed out the back then opened my door for me to get out. Maci was walking towards Juice and when she saw me get out the van she started running towards me.

"Reyna!" she yelled but before she could wrap her arms around me for a hug Juice stopped her. We both looked at him a little shock. "Juice, why did you stop me?"

"Maci she has been in a lot of pain, I just don't want you to hurt her." he said softly to her as he pulled her into a hug and gave her a kiss before letting go. "Rey I'm gonna get Tara so she can check you out."

"No that's ok, I'm fine really." I said as Maci moved closer and hugged me slowly.

"Little lady you are not fine, we watched you all the way here trying to hide that you were in pain." Bobby said as he moved closer.

"Rey, where have you been?" Maci asked as she looked over at Bobby and Juice. "Why are you with the guys?"

"It is too much for me to explain right now, I just want to go back to the house and sleep in my own bed." I said as I ran my fingers through my hair. "I'm gonna go see if Opie can give me a ride."

"Rey you can't just show up out of nowhere and act like you haven't been gone for the last three weeks." She snapped at me.

"You have no idea everything I have been through and I will explain once I have gotten some rest so please I am asking nicely just let it go for now." I said as calm as I could as I turned to walk away.

She was just about to say something but Bobby stopped her. "Maci just let it go for now, Juice go let Happy know she needs to be checked out."

I just shook my head as I walked through crowd. The last person I wanted to talk to was Happy right now, I had rather stay there and answer all of Maci's questions then answer his. I tried to find Opie in the middle of the crowd before Juice found Happy. Once I made it to the edge of the crowd I saw Opie walking towards me with Tara and Jax. "Opie can you please give me a ride?" I asked him when they got closer.

"Where you going?" he asked sounding a little shock. "You need to get checked out then get some rest."

"I just want to rest in my own bed." I said just as I felt another little cramp and I rubbed my stomach. "I can call my doctor in the morning and get checked out then."

"I can do it while you are here and if anything is wrong we can take you to St. Thomas." Tara said stepping forward and I took a step back.

"Look I am really trying not to be mean with anyone but I rather just wait until I see my own doctor." I said looking between the three of them and Tara glanced over her shoulder at Jax.

"You still don't trust us." Jax said to me and I slowly nodded my head at him. "I don't blame you but you have to understand we ain't gonna hurt you."

"At least let Opie take you to the hospital and get checked out if everything is good then he can drive you back to Maci's place." I heard Piney say from behind me and I turned to look at him. I noticed Happy standing next to a picnic table looking over at us. "Sweetheart Bobby told me you were having some pain on the way here and I heard Opie and Jax tell Tara you had a pretty bad cramp when they found you."

"Ok, I'll let Opie take me." I said to Piney and he smiled at me.

"Sweetheart I know you don't trust us right now but…" Piney started to say but I cut him off.

"I don't know why but I do trust you, it's them I don't trust." I said pointing back at everyone behind me. "The couple of times I have seen you, you have been nothing but nice to me."

"Pops you take Reyna, if you're the only one she can trust then it would be better." Opie said walking over to stand next to Piney.

"Son you take her and I will go get Lyla and we'll be right behind you guys." Piney said as he patted Opie's shoulder and walked away.

I followed Opie back to the van but I noticed Happy watching us as he walked to his bike. It was a quiet ride to the hospital and when we arrived he parked the van and walked in with me. I explain to the nurse what was wrong and she had us waiting for someone to come down from the maternity ward, the whole time we sat there we didn't say word to each other. When the nurse arrived with a wheelchair and I got in Opie stood there watching when she began to walk away.

"Sir you can follow us." The nurse said to him.

"It's ok, I'll just wait here and when Pops gets here I'll let him know where you are going." Opie said to me.

"Opie I know what I said at the auto shop about only trusting Piney but I don't want to be alone here."

"A'ight." He said walking over to us and the nurse took us up to the maternity ward. When we got to the room Opie stopped again. "I'll wait here until you're settled in there then I'll come in." I nodded my head and he smiled. It took the nurse about twenty minutes to get me settled completely then she walked out telling me the doctor would be in soon. A few minutes later I heard a knock at the door. "Is it safe to come in?" I heard Opie ask.

"Yes it is." I answered him and he slowly walked in. "The doctor should be in soon."

"Reyna can I ask you a question?" he asked and I nodded my head. "Why didn't you tell me Happy was the baby's father?"

"I didn't want him to know I was pregnant."

"Is that because of the life we choose to live?"

"No, that had nothing to do with it." I said running my fingers through my hair. "This is a little weird talking about it with you seeing as you are my cousin." I said and he smiled at me as he sat in the chair next to the bed. "It was because of the way he left after we had…" I wasn't sure how to word it without having to say it exactly but he just nodded his head knowing what I was trying to say. "I was mad."

"How about we play a little game of get to know each other while we wait for the doctor? I ask a question you answer then you ask a question and I'll answer." He said as he leaned back in the chair. "Nothing about Sons or Putlova, just two cousins getting to know each other better."

"Sounds good, can I go first?" I asked and he smiled at me.

We spent the next thirty minutes asking questions and we were actually having some fun. Opie turned out to be a really nice guy once you got to know the guy behind the cut. When the doctor came in Opie excused himself to go find Piney. The doctor checked me over and the machines they had me hooked up to, he was concerned with the cramps I was having and chose to keep me here for a couple of days to monitor everything. After the doctor left Opie came back in with Piney and Lyla, they stood with me for a little while longer talking. When they were leaving Piney told me he was leaving a prospect outside my door just so I would feel safe and that they would be back tomorrow to see how I was doing. I had finally closed my eyes and got some much needed sleep, I was pretty surprised that Happy had never showed up last night but I was thankful because I wasn't ready to face him.

When I woke up I was still alone in the room but that wasn't for very long at all, just a few minutes after I opened my eyes Gemma walked in. "Did you sleep good?" she asked as she walked over to the window and opened the blinds. I stood there shocked watching her like she was crazy, she made it look like we were best friends or something. "Quit looking at me like that, I am trying to be nice here."

"Why are you trying to be nice?" I asked when I finally found my voice. "What do you really want?"

She dropped her purse on the chair next to my bed and moved closer to me. "Baby girl I want to know why are you here and what do you want?"

"If it was my choice I would be in Oakland right now not here." I said as I pushed myself up to sit straight and she took a small step back. "I don't want anything from anyone."

"Chibs told me what happened between you and Jax at the cabin, now you're sitting here pregnant with another Sons kid." She said smirking at me. "Or at least that's what we are told, you better not be here to cause problems for my family."

"First of all this is Happy's baby and second nothing has ever happened between me and Jax and it never will." I snapped at her. "If I still had my way no one would know about my baby."

"Do you really think you could keep that kid away from him?" she snapped at me. "If you think for one second I would let you hurt one of my boys you would be out of your damn mind."

"I don't know you and you sure as hell don't know me." I snapped at her and she smirked at me. "This is my child and if you have a damn problem with that you can get the hell out of my room. Damn it!" I growled when I felt a sharp pain in my side and I leaned back against the bed trying to breathe through it.

"Hey what the hell is going on in here?" I heard Tara say as she came in the room. "Reyna are you ok?" she said pushing Gemma back and move to check one of the machines. "Reyna I need you to relax, Gemma what the hell happened?"

"We were talking then she said damn it and laid back." Gemma snapped at her. "What the hell is wrong with her?"

"You were not just talking, I heard the all the yelling when I walked pass her room." Tara snapped at her. "Gemma you gotta go, she doesn't need all this stress right now and I'm sure Happy would be pissed if he knew you were here stressing her out." Gemma rolled her eyes at Tara as she grabbed her purse and left then Tara looked back at me. "Does it still hurt?"

"Just a little, why is this happening?"

"I was looking over your test results and it looks like everything is fine with the baby, so it could be a number of other things like stress or too much activity and your body just needs to rest."

"Tara I'm sorry about yesterday, so much is going on and I just don't know who I can trust anymore." I said as I pulled my hair back out of my face. "Everyone keeps telling me to trust them but after everything that has happened to me…"

She cut me off before I could finish. "You don't have to say any more I understand what you're saying. I probably don't even know half of what you have been through but I can tell you one thing family means everything to these guys."

"I'm beginning to see that." I said and she smiled at me. "Gemma thinks I'm here to cause trouble but I'm not."

"Gemma in her own ways watches out for them like they are all her kids. She was not easy on me either when I came around but she will ease up once she sees you aren't here to cause trouble." Just as I was about to say something I looked over towards the door and saw Happy standing there. Tara looked over her shoulder and saw him too. "I'm gonna give you guys some time alone, Reyna please try and stay relaxed and not all worked up. Happy the last thing she needs right now is someone else in here yelling at her."

"I ain't here to yell at her and what the hell do you mean by someone else?" he growled at her.

"I came in to Gemma and Reyna yelling at each other, too much stress is not good for the baby."

"A'ight." He said and she walked out. "How's the kid?" he asked as he leaned back against the wall.

"Everything is good with the baby, Tara said it was too much stress and activity so I just need to rest."

"If that's my kid why didn't you tell me about it?" he asked in calm voice, he was being too calm and it was beginning to scare me.

"It is your baby, if it was John's baby I would be a lot further along than I am. You were the last person I have slept with."

"Well then why the hell didn't you tell me?" he growled at me.

"Because I was mad at you, that's why I didn't tell you." I said in a low voice, I wasn't too sure if he heard me. "I didn't want to talk to you."

"What the fuck were you mad at me for?" he pushed off the wall and moved closer to me, I sat myself up again and held on to the control box that had the nurse call button on it. When he was close to the bed he reached forward grabbed the box from my hand and laid it on the bed next to me as he sat in the chair. "Relax I already told you once before I ain't gonna hurt you."

"I was mad because of the way you left me after we had sex." I said as I tried to relax but it wasn't working with him being so close.

"I told you I don't do all that love shit." He growled at me. "We fucked and I left what the hell is the problem with that?"

"You could have at least said goodbye rather than leave me feeling like a whore." I snapped at him. "I don't know what kind of woman you sleep with but that's not ok with me, I was just lucky I didn't fucking catch anything else from you."

"Hey you better watch how you fucking talk to me." he snapped at me. "That was the first time I didn't fucking wrap it. You're a college girl you should know how a one night stand fucking works."

"Not all college girls are fucking whores." I yelled at him. "I have slept with two fucking men my whole life and you happen to be one of them so no I don't know how that shit works!"

"Reyna you need to fucking relax, Tara said not to get all fucking worked up." Happy growled at me.

"Don't tell me what to fucking do!" I growled at him and he just shook his head at me.

"Look princess this is the last time I'm going to tell your ass to watch how you fucking talk to me!" he growled as he stood up.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" I snapped at him. "And quit calling me princess!"

"I'll come back when you ass ain't so damn moody." He snapped at me as he walked towards the door.

"Don't fucking bother coming back." I snapped at him.

He stopped walking and turned to face me. "Princess whether you like it or not you're fucking stuck with me, as long as you have my kid I ain't going anywhere and neither are you." he smirked at me then walked out the door.

"ASSHOLE!" I yelled at the door as it closed and I dropped myself back against the bed. I knew he was right but I was still pissed, I was stuck with him in my life no matter what. I just hope he knows I am not staying in this damn town, I have a damn life I plan on getting back to. A few minutes later my door opened again and I closed my eyes taking a deep breath. "Please go away, I just can't take anymore bullshit."

"Sweetheart are you ok?" I heard my aunt Mary's voice say to me. "Who has been bothering you?"

"I'm sorry, it's just been a long morning and the day just started." I said opening my eyes to look at her and I saw the worry in her face. "It's ok I'm sure things will get better."

"Reyna sweetheart was that I Son I saw leaving your room bothering you?" Mary said and I knew she was really worried.

"No, things are just complicated with him." I said sitting up straight as she sat in the chair Happy was just in. "I might as well tell you because I'm sure you're going to find out from Piney." I said as she looked at me confused. "Happy that Son that was leaving here is the baby's father."

The look on her face was all it took to let me know she wasn't happy about that one bit but I wasn't expecting the words that come out her mouth next. "Reyna you need to get far away from this town and that man before you have the baby." I was too shocked to say anything and she continued. "I have been where you're at and this isn't a life you want for your child."

Before I could answer her Piney did. "Don't you dare tell this poor girl to run Mary!" Piney growled as we both looked over and saw him and Opie standing there looking pissed. "That child deserves to have a father and a mother."

"What kind of father will this baby have?" she snapped at him. "Look what that club has done to my family, will she end up like Donna and her child end up like Harry's children?"

"Don't bring my family into this." Opie snapped at them. "Take this shit outside, Reyna doesn't need you two fucking with her head right now." he growled as he held the door open and motioned for them to leave, Mary started to open her mouth but Opie cut her off. "I said out!" he growled between gritted teeth.

They both left shaking their heads as Opie closed the door slowly and stood facing it taking a few deep breaths before turning to face me. "Opie who is Donna and what happen to her and your kids?" I asked softly as he slowly walked over to sit in the chair.

"Donna is my kids mother and was my wife…" he trailed off as he looked down at his hands. "She was killed."

"I had no idea, I'm so sorry to hear that." I didn't know what else to say to him, I wanted to ask him how but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to do it.

"It's been a couple of years but thanks." Opie said as he looked up at me. "Reyna what happen to Donna will not happen to you."

"Let's not talk about any of that." I said hoping to change the subject.

"Promise me you won't try and run." Opie said shaking his head at me.

"I can't promise that, Opie if I was to leave how bad would it be?" I asked as I sat myself up more. "He doesn't seem like the type to want a kid."

"Reyna the thing about this MC is we are all about our family." He said leaning forward on the chair to rest his arms on the bed. "If you were to run I can promise you that he will hunt you down but I honestly couldn't tell what he would do. The MC would help him in finding you and you know first hand Juice could do it."

"But if Maci asked him not too he wouldn't." I said shaking my head at him.

"That's where you are wrong, this club is the only family Juice has and he wouldn't turn his back on one of brothers not even for his old lady." Opie said pushing his self up to stand. "Think about what I just told you and I hope you make the right decision. Tara said you should get out of here tonight or tomorrow, I can pick you up if you want."

"No that's ok, I'll just call Maci for a ride." I said and he nodded his head as he patted my leg.

"I'm gonna get going, I'll make sure Ma and Pops don't come back in so you can get some rest." Opie said walking to the door and walked out.

I stood looking at the closed door thinking about what Opie had just told me. My decision to keep the baby tied me to the Sons of Anarchy for a life time. I knew he was right about them being able to find me no matter where I go so there was no point in trying to leave. I have dealt with a hell of a lot already so there was no reason I couldn't survive this, I just had to get past my distrust for them.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I do not own the Sons of Anarchy or its characters but I do own my OC's. I would like to thank the people that has given me reviews and the ones that has added this to their faves or alerts. I really appreciate it. This chapter is a little shorter than I usually write but I just returned from vacation and wanted to give you guys something to read so I threw this one together quickly, the next one will be longer. Enjoy and please read and review if you can.**

**Chapter Eight**

It's been a couple of hours since Opie has left and no one else has come in to see me. I thought long and hard about what I was going to do, running didn't seem like it would be an option, Juice would just find me again. I needed to remember I grew up in the Russian mob there was no reason I couldn't handle an MC, as much as I hate Happy calling me princess the words are true I was a mob princess. I laid there with my eyes closed trying to rest when I heard my name being called softly.

"Reyna are you awake?" I heard Tara voice and I opened my eyes to see her standing at the open door. "I just wanted to check in on you, I know I'm not one of your doctors but I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Did Happy send you here to check on me or was it Opie?"

"It was actually Jax." Tara said walking all the way into the room closing the door behind herself and I was kind of shocked hearing that. "He feels like all of this is his fault and he wants to make sure you're ok."

"It is his fault." I said when the shock wore off and the anger kicked and her eyes went wide. "I shouldn't have said that to you."

"But you meant it, didn't you?" Tara asked as she moved closer to me and I just shrugged my shoulders at her. "He was trying to protect his family and himself."

"Yeah and he was doing that at the expense of my life, how is that fair to me." I snapped at her and she opened her mouth to say something but I continued before she could. "You're a doctor Tara, look at the scar on my neck and tell me how close he was to hitting my juggler, the doctor at the other hospital told me how lucky I was. A few centimeters over and we wouldn't be having this conversation right now. Tara he then had them dump my body in the middle of the desert and he didn't even know if I was going to make it, I could have bled to death laying there all alone waiting for help."

"He has saved your life how many times already since that happened, Jax has been trying to make it up to you." she snapped at me. "You are his best friend's cousin had he known that this would have never happen."

"My life wouldn't have been needed to be save so many damn times if he had just left me alone from the beginning. I was minding my own business at school in Nevada when he had his goons kidnap me." I said closing my eyes again.

"I truly am sorry this happened to you but you have to understand what he was going through." Tara said trying to convince me Jax was the good guy.

"There is no point in arguing with you about this, can you please go get my doctor. I want to get out of here."

"Reyna the doctor wants to keep you for one more day then you can go home." Tara said to me calmly and I shook my head no at her.

"I didn't ask if I could leave, I said I wanted to leave." I told her as I ran my fingers through my hair. "Can you please just get my doctor?"

"No need Dr. Knowles." My doctor said as she entered the room. "What can I do for you Ms. Maslov?"

"I would like to check myself out of here. I want to go home." I said as I sat myself up.

"Sweetheart you need to stay at least for one more day, I would like to monitor the baby for one more day." The doctor said shaking her head at me as she glanced at Tara. "Just relax and you can go home tomorrow afternoon."

"I don't want to hear one more day I said I wanted to check myself out, either I sign whatever you need me to sign or I leave without signing shit." I snapped at her.

"If this is what you want, I will be right back." The doctor said walking out after I nodded at her.

"Do you want me to call Happy or Opie for you?" Tara asked pulling her phone out.

"No, I have a ride." I said quickly grabbing my phone and called Maci. "Maci can you come up to the hospital, alone?" I said to her when she answered her end of the line as I looked at Tara, after Maci said yes I hung up the phone. "I know you will call Jax and tell him what I'm doing but can you at least give me a head start? I'm not trying to run or anything like that; I just want to go home."

"Ok but please don't make me regret this because if they ask me I will lie to them. You know they will believe me." she said walking away as the doctor came back in.

"Thank you." I said to her and she nodded, I signed the papers she needed me to. "Is there anything else I need to do?" I asked as I handed them back to the doctor.

"No, just be careful and try to stay relaxed for a couple of days." The doctor said as she looked over my file. "If you have any more cramping just come back here."

I nodded at her then quickly got dressed, by the time I got down to the front door Maci was walking up and was shocked to see me there. "You got released already?" she asked as she hugged me and I hugged her back.

"Yeah, can we please go back to the house in Oakland?" I said walking next to her back to the truck she was driving. "I would love to shower and change into something a little more comfortable than this." I said gesturing to my skirt and heels.

"Yeah we can." She said opening the door and we both climbed in. "Just let me call Juice and tell him so he doesn't get too worried."

"No." I said quickly grabbing her hand to stop her. She looked at me with wide eyes and I knew I had to come up with something quick. "Maci I just want to relax and if Happy knows I'm out already he will want to come over and talk." I said covering up the fact that I checked myself out hoping she believed me. It wasn't a total lie because would come if he knew I checked myself out.

"Ok but I have to call him when we get to the house so he can let Jax know I will bring his truck back later." Maci said starting up the truck. "I don't have my car with me in Charming so I had to borrow this to come here. I'm sure wouldn't mind."

"This is Jax's truck." I asked and she nodded yes as she pulled out of the parking space and we started to drive back to Oakland. I was surprised by the fact that she fit in with them a lot more than I had thought she would. "It's nice."

I was trying to hold a calm conversation with her so we talked about the case I had left her and I found out that she still hadn't had time to get to it with all the cases she was taking care of also. Then she told me that she had talked with the partners at the law firm last night and they were willing to give me my job back as long as I didn't pull another disappearing act like that again. Maci had also told me I needed to be back in the office in a few days if I wanted my job back. I was so happy things were starting to finally look up for me but as usual I thought too soon. We were about half way to Oakland when I heard the motorcycles coming up behind us and I started to get nervous.

"That is Juice, I'm gonna pull over and see what he wants." Maci said as she looked in the rearview mirror then started to pull over to the side of the road and I quickly grabbed the steering wheel stopping her. "Reyna what the hell has gotten into you, let the damn wheel go." she snapped at me as I looked out of the rear window to see Happy with Juice and two other motorcycles right behind them following us. "Are you fucking insane?"

"Maci you can't stop." I said pleading with her as I let the wheel go. "Just please keep driving."

"What the hell did you do Reyna?" she yelled at me.

"I checked myself out of the hospital, I didn't want to be there anymore. I asked Tara to give me a head start so she must have called them already and told them what I did." I said looking out the rear window again. "Happy must think I'm trying to run from him."

"Damn it Reyna I can't believe you fucking did this, Juice is going to fucking flip out on me thinking I knew about this shit." Maci snapped at me just as the guys boxed us in making us slow down until Maci had no choice but to pull over. "I swear if you weren't pregnant I would choke your ass right now."

I knew she had the right to be pissed at me but I was just being stubborn. "If you didn't tell Happy I was pregnant with his kid I wouldn't have to fucking deal with this right now." I snapped back at her as I noticed they were approaching the truck after parking their bikes. "I will tell Juice the truth; you had no idea what I was doing."

"I just hope he believes you." Maci said shaking her head at me.

Juice walked over to her side of the window and Tapped on it, Maci looked over at him and he was glaring at her as she lowered the window. "What the hell Macidane, I thought we agreed not to hide shit like this from each other anymore? What are you doing?"

"It wasn't her fault Juice, I didn't tell her anything until now." I said to him just as my door was yanked open and I quickly turned towards it to see Happy standing there glaring at me. "Please just let me get home and we can talk about whatever the hell you want there, can we not do this on the side of the road?"

"We are going to follow your ass all the way there, don't try and pull any funny shit!" Happy growled at me as he slammed the door closed causing me to jump.

"Straight there Maci." Juice snapped at her as he walked away.

I glanced behind us and watched as the other two bikes turned back around leaving back to Charming, I never got the chance to see who it was with them. "I am so sorry Maci." I said softly as she put the truck back in drive and pulled back on the road. She wouldn't even look at me and I couldn't blame her. "Maci come on I can't have you mad at me too. I really am sorry."

"Reyna, you keep lying to me. When I asked you what happen that night you came back to the dorm bruised and cut up you lied to me, you disappear for three weeks without one phone call and I still don't know what happened to you." Maci snapped at me. "Then you lie to me again and get Juice pissed at me. We have been friends since we were kids and we have never hid things from each other and now I feel like I don't even know who you are anymore."

"You want me to tell you everything, you want to know what has happen to me for the last seven months." I snapped at her. "Fine I'll tell you! Juice, Happy and two of the other guys kidnapped me right outside of our dorm building. They tossed me in the back of their van and tied me up. At one point during the drive to Charming I fought against Juice over my phone and Happy managed to knock me out cold." I snapped at her. "Then I was taken to their clubhouse where Gemma basically allowed them to continue with their plans and I was moved to a cabin where Happy managed to cut my arm open and because I was being held against my will Chibs had to stitch me up and just so you know it was done without medication."

"You talked to John that night on the phone why didn't you tell him what was going on?"

"Because Happy stood in front of me with a gun, he threaten to put a bullet in my head and then go find John doing the same to him if I said anything."

"Why would they do this to you?" she asked sounding shocked.

"Jax wanted revenge on my father because Viktor had Jax stabbed when he was prison, Jax wanted Putlova blood spilt."

"But you don't have Putlova blood in you." She said sounding shocked.

"They didn't know that at the time and I didn't bother telling them either. I don't know how much more you want to hear but I was then taken out to a forest area where Jax held a knife to my throat which he managed to cut open then Clay knocked me out cold, after all that Jax had them leave me on the side of the road outside of some town in Nevada." I said as I ran my fingers through my hair, I left out the part about Jax killing my father in front of me because she didn't need to know that and I was pretty sure they didn't tell her. "Maci, do you want me to continue because there is so much more to this story and I don't know how much more you can take? I know you like Juice a lot and I don't want you hating him over this."

"Rey I had no idea but what I don't understand is if they did all this to you why did you sleep with Happy?" she asked the one question I didn't even realize she would.

"My answer never leaves this truck you got it!" I said to her and she nodded her head. "For some unknown reason that I can't even figure out either is that I am attracted to him. His looks, his body, that damn voice, the things that man can do with all that he was blessed with. The bad boy in him struck a chord with me and I wanted something other than John."

"I know this is going to be an odd question considering what you told me he has done to you but will you two ever end up together or is that a lost cause."

"I doubt it but then again with all the strange things that have happened to me already I never know anymore."

"Rey, where have you been these last three weeks?" Maci asked as she parked the truck in the driveway and I started to open the door.

"My cousin Alexander took me back to the Putlova compound and was forcing me to run my father's business with him." I said as I felt the door get pulled all the way open, I turned to see Happy standing there again.

"You're not a Putlova so he ain't your cousin and that dirty bastard wasn't your father." Happy growled at me as he stuck his hand out for mine. I pushed his hand away and slowly slid out of the truck and he growled at me when I walked passed him towards the house. "Reyna, why the hell did you check yourself out of the fucking hospital?"

"Juice I am sorry if I caused any problems between you and Maci, she had no idea what I was up to." I said ignoring Happy. "I swear."

"Rey, Tara told us that the doctor said you shouldn't have left the hospital yet." Juice said as he jogged up to where I was walking. "Why did you leave?"

"Maci do you have your house keys?" I asked her ignoring Juice's question this time.

"Would you just fucking answer us?" Happy growled at me as he grabbed my arm stopping me from moving. "Why the fuck did you check yourself out?"

"There was no point in staying there, they were going to release me tomorrow anyways." I snapped at him as I tried to pull my arm out of his grasp but he just squeezed it tighter. "Let me go!"

"Juice take Maci inside!" Happy growled at him.

"Why? What do you plan on doing to her?" Maci snapped at him and he glared at her. "Are you going to knock her out or try cutting her again?"

Happy's head snapped down to glare at me and I closed my eyes while I shook my head, Maci's big mouth just got me in more trouble than I already was in. I didn't want to open my eyes and face his glare so I just kept them shut. "Juice take your fucking old lady in the house before I snap her little ass in half!" Happy snapped at him, a few moments later I heard the front door close. "Open your fucking eyes and look at me."

I opened my eyes and sure enough he looked pissed and I got worried. "Can you please let my arm go, you are hurting me." I asked him softly.

"If I let you go you better not fucking walk away from me." he growled and I nodded my head as he let my arm go, I looked down at my arm and rubbed where he had squeezed it. "You fucking told Maci about that shit that happened?"

"I didn't tell her everything, only some of it." I said looking up at him and he was still glaring at me. "She has no idea how that night truly ended."

"Why the hell did you say anything at all?"

"Because she was mad at me for lying to her about it and it wasn't my fault, she already knew you guys were behind it I just told her a few other things." I snapped at him. "If you're done with the integration I would like to go inside so I could change and relax."

"We still need to talk about this whole baby thing." He said in a calmer voice.

"I'm pregnant… it is your baby… and yes I do plan on keeping it. What else is there to talk about?"

"Let's go inside and we can talk about it when you're done with whatever it is you need to do." He said motioning for me to walk ahead of him.

I started to walk but then I decided to stop and take my heels off because they were killing my feet. I must have caught Happy off guard because he bumped into me and I swayed forward but he caught me before I could fall. "I'm sorry I just wanted to remove my shoes really quick, they are beginning to hurt me." I said looking over my shoulder at him and he nodded his head as he let me go. I reached down to remove the first shoe and I stumbled a bit and he quickly grabbed my arm and held me up as I removed the other one. "Thanks."

He just nodded his head and we began walking again, I had noticed his hand went from my arm to the small of my back as he led me to the house. I had a tingling sensation where his hand was but I was trying my hardest to ignore it. Once we were inside Happy walked over to Juice and was talking to him as I went upstairs to change but had decided to take a quick shower first. When I was done I slid on pair of yoga pants and a tank top then I decided against putting any shoes on so I just put on a pair of socks. I sat down on my bed wanting to delay going back out there, I didn't want to fight with Happy and I didn't see it going any other way. I finally gained the courage to go out there but once I opened the door he was leaning against the wall across from my room drinking a beer.

"Are you done with whatever it was you needed to do?" he said sarcastically to me.

"Yes I am, seeing as you're already up here I guess we can talk in my room." I said holding the door open for him and he pushed himself off the wall and walked into the room. I slowly closed the door a little as I watched him walk over to my dress and lean back against it. "What do you want to talk to me about?"

Just as he was about to answer there was lightning followed closely by a loud rumble of thunder, I jumped slightly from it and he smirked. "Don't tell me the princess is afraid of a little storm."

"No I'm not and you don't have to be an ass." I snapped at him and he raised his eyebrow at me. "I just wasn't expecting it. Let's just get this over with so you can be on your way before the storm hits."

There was a loud knock on my door then Juice peeked his head in. "Hap, I'm gonna need your keys. It's getting ready to pour out there and I want to get the bikes in the garage."

Happy nodded at him as he tossed his keys over to him. "I guess I won't be going anywhere for a while." He said as Juice left closing the door all the way and I reached over opening it a little again. "What the hell is with you, are you afraid to be alone with me?"

"I know you already told me that you won't hurt me but can you really blame me for not believing you?"

"Look I did what I was told to do, it's my job. I'm given a mark and I do it no questions asked." He said as he took a drink from his beer. "Sit down, I'm sure your ass shouldn't be standing around like that right now."

I walked over to the bed and sat down on it slowly. "What do you mean by that's your job?" I asked him in a low voice. "What is your job with them?"

"That ain't why I'm here." he said avoiding my question. "I'm here because I want to know what you want from me."

"I don't want anything from you, you only know about the baby because Maci told you guys about it."

"You had intentions of keeping my kid from me? That's fucking bullshit!" he growled at me.

"Happy I told you I was mad and wanted nothing to do with you."

"That shit still doesn't give you the right to keep my kid from me." he snapped at me louder this time. "I ain't gonna be one of them dead beats that don't see their kid."

"I had assumed this wasn't something you would want, I won't stop you from seeing the baby but that doesn't change the fact that I don't need or want anything from you." I said softly in an attempt to keep things civil and calm between us. "All I ask from you is that you don't be the sometimes dad, if you're going to be in this baby's life I don't want you coming around only when it's convenient to you and this between us has to be civil at all times when the baby is around. We don't have to like each other but we need to at least pretend we do around the baby."

"Reyna I ain't got no bad blood with you, just don't try and cut me out of my kid's life. That's all I ask." Happy said in a calmer voice and I nodded at him. "What the hell happened with you and Gemma this morning?"

"It was just a misunderstanding between us and don't worry I can handle myself with her." I was surprised at how smoothly this was going between us.

"Do you plan on staying all the way the hell out here?" he asked me and I nodded yes. "Why?"

"Because I have a place to stay and my job is here."

"I can get you an apartment in Charming and you can find a job closer to there."

"Happy I am telling you right now I will not move to Charming." Just as I stopped talking the power went out and the entire room went dark, I could barely make out Happy's silhouette and it looked like he was moving closer to me. "Happy I can barely see anything."

"I know, grab my hand." He said just as there was a flash of lightning and I quickly grabbed his hand while I could see it. "Let's go down stairs, stay next to me because I don't want you falling."

"Ok." I said as I stood up and let him lead me out. When we got to the top of the stairs we could see faint light coming from down stairs, Maci must have been lighting candles down there. Happy slid his arm around my waist and held me close to him as we walked down the barely lit stairs. "Maci where are you guys at?" I yelled out as we reached the bottom and Happy released me.

"We are in the living room." Maci yelled back then we walked to the living room to her and Juice lighting more candles. "The whole block is powerless, Juice looked outside and it looks bad."

"Hap, I think we are going to be stuck here for the night." Juice said and Happy just nodded his head. "Maci got some food cooked before the lights went why don't we just sit down and eat?"

"That sounds good." I said following them into the kitchen, we all sat there quietly eating, the only sounds that could be heard were forks scraping against the plates. Every one of us seemed uncomfortable sitting there together and the silence was getting to me. "Maci did anyone get a chance to get a hold of Ms. Trager?" I asked her and Juice dropped his fork as Happy choked on his food.

"No." she quickly answered me while glaring at Juice then she changed the subject. "Rey has the cramping stopped?"

"Why the hell did you guys react like that when asked about the case I was working on?" I asked dropping my fork on the plate and pushed it away from me. "What the hell are you guys hiding from me?"

"Nothing, I just don't want to talk about work that's it." Maci said as she shot a quick look at Juice then Happy.

"The lights might be out here but I can still see the looks you are giving each other with the candle light." I snapped at them. "I'm going in the other room." I growled as I stood up and walked away from them, I could hear them mumbling in low voices as I walked into the living room. I sat down on the couch and leaned back rubbing my baby bump as I closed my eyes.

****Happy POV****

The three of us watched as Reyna got up and left the kitchen table, I looked over at Juice before turning to his old lady. "Maci you haven't told her about that being Tig's kid she is representing." I said in low voice to her.

"No… I haven't had much time to talk to her about anything. I was just going to wait until she got back to work."

"Babe, I don't think that's a good idea at all." Juice said in a low voice.

"She has so many ties to your MC it's going to make her flip and I don't want her to leave." Maci said running her fingers through her hair. "Happy she wanted to leave here when she found out Opie and Piney were related to her."

"She ain't going anywhere, I fucking won't let her." I said pushing my plate away and got up on my feet. "I'm gonna go check on her."

They both nodded at me as I walked away from them and into the living room where Reyna was sitting. I walked around the couch to face her and I noticed her eyes closed so I watch her closely to see if she was sleeping or awake. Then even, slow breathing told me she had fallen asleep and I sat on table in front of her. My mind was going crazy on me, here she stood in front of me pregnant with my kid and this wasn't something I never thought would happen to me. I wasn't ready for a kid but I wasn't fucking walking away from her or my kid either. I don't know why I did it but I reached forward and lightly laid my hand on her stomach close to her own hand that was there. I looked up at her face and she didn't move, I sat like that for few minutes then pulled back. My life just got a hell of a lot more complicated, I shook my head and stood I needed to get her upstairs in a bed so I lifted her up and she got startled.

"Hey just relax, I'm just taking you up to your bed." I said to her as I began to walk and she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head down on my shoulder.

Once I laid her down and covered her she was sleeping again so I went back down stairs and laid on the couch while Juice and Maci went to bed. Juice and I took off back to Charming before the sun came up, when got to TM I woke Phil up and sent him over to Maci's house to keep an eye on Reyna. I knew once she found out he was there she would get pissed but I didn't give a fuck, after Phil left I went to my room showered and laid down to get some sleep before my day started.

****Reyna POV****

The next morning I woke up alone in my bed, I started to wonder how I got here but then I remember Happy picking me and telling me to relax. I glanced over to the clock and seen that it was already ten in the morning. I climbed out of the bed and went into the bathroom and washed up then I went down stairs, I was completely surprised to see the house was empty. I walked into the kitchen a saw a note from Maci sitting on the counter. It said for me to relax and enjoy having an empty house and she would be home after work. The problem with that was I was a little nervous being alone considering all the trouble that has happened to me when I was alone. A few hours later I was a little more relaxed and was getting comfortable being alone, I went out the front door to get the mail and was startled to see the huge guy that had sat on me sitting on our porch.

"You scared the shit out of me what are you doing here?" I snapped at him and he quickly stood up on his feet.

"I'm sorry, it got a little hot standing next to the bike so I came and sat in the shade for a little bit." He said to me.

"That doesn't answer my question what are you doing here?"

"Happy told me I had to keep an eye on you until there was free prospect to come and relieve me." he said sticking his hand out to me. "My name is Phil but they mostly call me Filthy Phil."

I looked down at his hand then back up at him. "I don't need a babysitter so you can leave." I said walking pass him and down to the mail box.

"Ma'am I'm sorry but I can leave until Happy tells me to leave." He said following behind me.

"Then get him on the phone because you are not staying here." I snapped as I grabbed the mail and walked back to the house.

When I reached the door I turned around to see him on his phone behind me. "Happy… no nothing is wrong… Um, Reyna wants me to leave… she said she doesn't need a babysitter… I understand but she told me to call you… ok." He said looking up at me. "He wants to talk to you." Phil said handing me his phone.

I took the phone and held it to my ear. "I don't need a babysitter so tell you friend to leave." I said to him quickly.

"No, his ass is staying there whether you like it or not." Happy growled at me. "I got a prospect headed that way and when he gets there don't give him shit either."

"You're not going to start ordering me around. I am not your girlfriend, old lady or whatever the hell you call it."

"I know you ain't but whether you like it or not you are the mother of my kid so get used to having someone tailing your ass. You want to stay in Oakland this is what you have to deal with. " he growled at me then the phone went silent and I looked at it to see he had hung up on me.

"That bastard!" I growled as I shoved the phone back at Phil. "Apparently your relief is on his way do you want a bottle of water?" I asked him not feeling sorry for him seeing as he was sweating from the heat. "I'm not going to invite you in because I don't know or trust you but I will offer you a drink."

"Water would be good… thank you." Phil said as he pointed at the bench. "Is it alright if I still sit here until V-Lin gets here?"

"Yes, I'll be right back." I said walking away. Happy wasn't going to be an easy person to deal with and I knew there was no point in arguing with him. I grabbed a bottle of water and walked back to the front door. "Here is some cold water, if you need to use the bathroom you could use the one that is in the hall between the garage and the house but you have to go through the garage because I'm not unlocking the door from my side and let your friend know the same thing when he gets here."

"Yes Ma'am." Phil said to me as I closed the door and went to sit back down.

A few hours later Maci walked in the house. "Hey Rey, I'm home." She yelled from down stairs.

I walked out of my room to the top of the steps. "Hey Maci… was my watch dog still sitting out there?" I asked her sarcastically.

"Yeah he is but I think he will leave when Juice gets here in a couple of hours." Maci said smiling at me. "I tried to tell Happy that it wasn't necessary but he refused to listen to me."

"Yeah I noticed he doesn't listen very well and seems to always want things his way." I said coming down the stairs and followed her into the kitchen. "Is Juice coming here alone?"

"Yeah." She said smiling at me. "If you want I can tell him to bring Happy with him."

"That's not why I asked." I said turning away from her. "I talked with James at the law firm and told him I would come in tomorrow." I said changing the subject.

"You should have at least waited one more day." Maci said to me.

"Apparently Dawn Trager called them and told them she would come in to talk with me finally." I said turning back to face her. "I wonder what happened to get her to finally call in."

"Who knows?" Maci said shrugging her shoulders. "Let's order a pizza, I don't feel like cooking and you look tired."

"Yeah that sounds good." I said walking out of the kitchen and went back up stairs to my room.

After the pizza was delivered and we both ate I spent the rest of the day sorting through the files for Dawn's case while Maci and Juice hung out down in the living room. Opie had called to see how I was doing and told me that Mary wanted me to come by her place in couple of days to visit her, I agreed to go because I knew she was upset about who the baby's father was and I wanted to talk to her about it. Hopefully clear everything up and to let her know that I had no plans of skipping town either.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thank you to everyone that has reviewed the last chapter, I am always happy to read your reviews. I also would like to thank everyone that has added this to their Favorite or Alerts. Please enjoy this chapter and Review if you could.**

**Chapter Nine:**

The next morning I got up early to get ready for work so I jumped in the shower and got dressed. I didn't have many clothes that fit anymore so I grabbed the skirt I had on the day I was rescued from Alexander and pair it with the one blouse I found to fit and my black pumps. I went down stairs and made some breakfast. When I was done cleaning up after myself I grabbed my car keys, purse and brief case then walked into the garage but came to stop when I noticed my car was not sitting in there. I stood there staring at the empty spot my BMW was supposed to be in, that was where I left it when Vladimir had taken me. I turned back around and went into the house to look for Maci, even though her car was in the garage I wasn't sure if she was home because Juice was with her last night.

"Maci are you still here?" I yelled up the stairs, Juice came out of her room fully dressed and was putting on his cut.

"She's in the shower, is there something I could help you with." He asked coming down the stairs.

"Juice do you know if Maci moved my car somewhere else?" I asked him and he looked at me confused so I continued. "My car, you know the black BMW that is always parked next to her car in the garage… it's gone." I said sarcastically to him.

"Rey, it's been gone since you left that was the reason we believed your note. Maci said you would never leave it behind." Juice said looking at me still confused. "You didn't take it with you?"

"No I didn't take it with me." I snapped at him. "Do you honestly believe they would let me drive myself when I was being forced to leave?" I said as I walked over to the table and dropped my purse, brief case and keys on it, Vladimir must have had someone take my car so the letter looked real. "Come on Juice you've done this kidnapping shit before… did you let me drive myself?"

"Shit Rey they must have taken it." Juice said as he ran his hand over his Mohawk.

"No shit Sherlock!" I said sarcastically as I turned away and leaned forward on the table. "What the fuck am I gonna do now!"

"Juice you forgot your knife…" Maci started saying when she came down the steps carrying a big ass knife in her hand but stopped when she took in the scene in front of her. "Rey are you ok, Juice what's wrong with her?"

"Rey's car is gone." He said not turning to face her but stood looking at me. "Reyna I'm gonna call Happy."

"Reyna I honestly thought you had taken your car with you." Maci said walking over to stand next to me as Juice walked out the back door.

"I know I just can't believe I hadn't noticed it was gone until now." I said looking up at her as she laid the knife on the table. "I need to get to work what time are you going in?" I asked her, I needed to change the subject about my car because I was at a lost on what to do about it.

"I don't start for a couple of hours because I have to go to Stockton to visit a client before I go in so I'm not going straight there." she said reaching forward to rub my back. "I can call James and have him reschedule your meeting for tomorrow."

"No that's ok, I'll just catch the bus and get a ride home with you." I said smiling at her.

"Happy would kill me if I let you do that." Juice said walking back in the kitchen. "Phil and the prospect are on their way here with Jax's truck for you to use."

"No that's ok really." I said standing up straight and turned to look at him. "I can ride the bus, I really don't need his truck."

"Rey it's either take Jax's truck or have Happy show up at the law office where you work in a rage." Juice said shaking his head at me. "I would choose the truck to keep that from happening."

"Fine but I'm only using it for today, I will figure something out about this when I get home."

"Maci I know you gotta take off so I will wait with Rey until they get here." Juice said walking over and gave her a kiss.

"Ok, I'll see you at the office." Maci said looking over at me then looked back at Juice. "Call if you get done early." She said to him as she kissed him once more, he nodded at her as she left.

"Juice you don't have to stay if there is somewhere else you need to be." I said grabbing all of my stuff from the table then walked over to the living room with him following me.

"Yeah I do, Happy said for me to stay with you until they got here and Jax already knows so it's not a big deal."

"Juice is he really going to have people following me all the time." I said sounding defeated as I sat on the couch.

"Yes, he just wants make sure you're safe." Juice said sitting down next to.

"No he is just making sure his kid stays safe not me." I said looking over at him and he shook his head. "I get the protection because I'm carrying the baby."

"It's not like that Rey." Juice said as he touched my shoulder and I flinched from the touch, he must have noticed because he quickly moved his hand. "Damn, we seriously fucked with your head… I'm sorry."

I saw the sincerity in his face and could hear it in his voice. "It wasn't just you guys, everything that has happened has done a number on me and I just need time to be able to trust you guys." I said softly to him. "Look I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier."

"It's ok, I'm gonna get a cup of coffee do you want anything?" he asked as he stood up and I shook my head no. "Ok I'll be right back." He walked into the kitchen and I just sat back against the couch.

The two of us spent the rest of the time together quietly watching TV and about forty five minutes later I heard a motorcycle pulling up to the house, Juice and I stood up and went out the front door. I saw Jax's truck pulling into the driveway with the black van parking behind it. I glanced over to the bike that I heard and it was Chibs parking it next to Juice's bike, he got off it walked over to the truck and took the keys from Phil. Phil then walked over to the van and climbed in next the guy that was driving it and Chibs walked over to us.

"How ya doin' Afie?" Chibs said to me as he handed the truck keys to me.

I smiled at him as I thought back to the name he had given me the first time I was graced with his presence. "I'm doing good, that name almost fits me now." I said as I glanced down to my stomach and rubbed it.

"Afie it fits ya perfectly, da story might not be exactly da same luv but da meaning behind it is what matters. Ya are a fighter and I like dat about ya." He said smiling back at me then he glanced down at my stomach. "How is da wee one doing?"

"The wee one is perfect." I said smiling at him and Juice looked at us weird while Chibs smiled at me. "I need to get to work gentlemen, I guess I'll see you guys around."

"Dat will be Happenin' a lot luv, Juicy boy we need ta get going." Chibs said patting Juice on his back as he walked back to his bike." Enjoy ya day luv."

"Rey be careful and if anything looks bad just call us." Juice said turning to walk away but I reached forward and grabbed his arm stopping him and he looked over his shoulder at me. "What's wrong?"

"I'm gonna have a hard time calling any of you, I can't call you guys if I don't have any numbers to call." I said smirking at him.

"Damn you're right, give me your phone really quick." He said turning all the way around and I handed my phone to him. "This is Happy's number it's the only one you really need but I'll put Opie's in here too just in case Happy doesn't answer his." Juice said as he put the numbers in then handed my phone back. "Ok I'm a go but I'll see you tonight."

"Are you going to be staying here every night, did you move in?" I asked him and he smiled at me.

"Rey it's me moving here or a prospect sleeping on your porch every night." He said walking away and I stood staring at his back shocked.

I finally got my legs to move when they pulled away, I walked over to the truck and climbed in as the black van pull out from behind it. They moved back far enough for me to pull out and leave when I glanced in the rear view mirror I noticed they were following behind me. I got to work not long after I left the house and climbed out of the truck as they pulled up next to me.

"Ma'am what time do you get out of work at so one of us could be back?" Phil asked to me.

"Don't call me Ma'am, you can call me Reyna." I said shaking my head at him. "I should be out at five but if things don't go well I'll be here until six or seven." I said answering his question because there was no point in fighting anymore; I already knew Happy would show up if I did.

"Ok Ma'… I mean Reyna. One of us will be back at four thirty." He said as I walked around the truck and into the building.

When I walked in the secretary was sitting at her desk. "Ms. Maslov your nine o'clock is in your office." She said to me as I approached her.

"Is it Dawn Trager?" I asked and she nodded at me. "Ok thanks." I walked to my office and opened the door and stopped instantly. "What the hell are you doing in my office?" I snapped when I saw Tig sitting behind my desk with his feet up holding one of my picture frames in his hand while Dawn was sitting in one the chairs in front of the desk, he had a huge smirk on his face.

"I told him not to sit there but he wouldn't listen to me." Dawn said standing up to face me. "I'm sorry for giving you such a hard time about coming in."

"That's ok Dawn." I said looking from her to Tig. "I don't want any of you guys here where I work so what do you want?"

"Doll face why are you being so mean to me." Tig said dropping his feet while putting my frame back on my desk then leaned forward clasping his hands together on my desk. "I'm the reason my daughter here has decided to cooperate with you now."

I stood there looking at him shocked then turned to Dawn. "This is your father?" I asked in a shocked voice. "Tig is your father?"

She nodded her head at me and I closed my eyes for a second. "Alex 'Tig' Trager at your service doll face." Tig said getting up from my chair and walked around the desk.

"I cannot fucking believe this shit, how much more of my life are you guys going to invade." I snapped at him as I walked around the desk and dropped my things on it. "They all knew didn't they?" I snapped at him and he just smirked as he nodded his head. "I am going to strangle Macidane when she gets in this office."

"Dawn is going to cooperate from now on and not give you any problems." Tig said as he sat in one of the chairs in front of my desk. "I just need you to do your best and keep her out of jail."

"I am going to do the best I can and if things go the way I want she should only end up with probation." I said as I sat down and Dawn sat at the same time.

"And if things don't go your way what's going to happen to her?" Tig asked as he glanced at a very quiet Dawn.

"There is a chance she will have to do at least six months but I don't plan on losing this case so let's not worry about that." I said looking between the two of them.

I stood completely professional through the meeting even though I just wanted to scream, my ties to this damn club was really starting to drive me nuts. It was like I couldn't get them out of any aspect of my life no matter how hard I tried. When we got through with our first meeting Tig and Dawn left and were supposed to be back next week so we could prep her for court the end of next week. Maci had finally came into the office and she tried to sneak past my door think I wouldn't notice but I saw her before she could get completely out of site.

"Macidane get your ass in here now." I yelled from where I was sitting and she turned back with sheepish smile on her face.

"Did you need something Reyna?" she asked me with a sweet voice.

"You fucking knew and didn't tell me Tig was Dawn Trager's father." I snapped at her and she opened her mouth to say something but I didn't let her get it out. "Is that what you guys were hiding from the other day?"

"Rey I didn't know how to tell you about that without you getting upset." Maci said as she moved in further to the office. "If you want I can take over that case so you don't have to deal with them."

"No I can handle the case." I said as I sat back in my chair and ran my fingers through my hair. "It's like everywhere I am or everything that I do they are somehow tied to me. Through my baby, my family and now my work."

"Things will be fine, I stopped over by TM before I came here and Gemma wanted me to tell you that she's having a family dinner next Sunday and she wants you there."

"Hell no!" I snapped at her and she quickly stuck her hands up in defense. "That damn lady is out of her mind if she thinks I am going to one of her family functions."

"I was just relaying the message she gave me." She said backing out of my office. "I'll talk with you later."

The rest of my day went by with no problems and I was thankful for that because my mood had gone sour the minute my eyes landed on Tig. I was completely exhausted and beyond ready to leave, so once five o'clock came I couldn't wait to get out of there. I was closing my brief case when James walked into my office.

"Reyna I have a couple of clients that are in need of a good lawyer and I figure we could work together on this case." James said leaning against the door. "They will be in tomorrow to meet with us."

"That sounds good, this Trager case shouldn't be too much and I could use something else to focus on."

"I'll let you know in the morning what time they will be here, have a good night Reyna." He said smiling at me as he walked away.

I walked out of the building and over to Jax's truck that's when I noticed the prospect sitting on a bike next to it waiting for me, he nodded at me as I walked pass him and climbed in. I drove home and when we got there the prospect sat on the porch as I went into the house. Maci came home a couple of hours later follow by Juice a few hours after that. The two of them had convinced me to keep Jax's truck until I had figured out what to do about my car. Apparently Jax was going to try and get someone to check a few of the Putlova warehouse to see if they could locate it. The rest of the night was like any other we ate dinner then I went to my room and got some sleep. The next morning seemed to have come too quick for me and I was still exhausted. I met with James and we had the meeting with the new clients a few hours later. I understood now why he needed help with them, they were drug dealers and needed someone to get there leader off a charge he had. I wasn't thrill working with them but took it anyways because James was nice enough to let me come back to work here and he needed my help with it.

It's been a couple of weeks since I got back to work and the guys were still trying to find my car, they had never realize how many warehouse Viktor had owned until now but there was an upside to it for them. They had found some of the gun stashes, Jax asked what I wanted to do with them and I knew that was him just being nice because I knew they wanted all of it so I just told them keep whatever they found. I finally got things done with Dawn's case and she ended up getting probation. Now I was sitting in my office going over some of the details of this new case when the guy I was representing walk in with one of his friends and looked pissed. For some reason I didn't feel right about this so I grabbed my phone and scrolled down to Happy's number as I looked up at the guy and I hit send.

"Is there something I can help you with?" I said in a calm voice.

"Bitch I wanna know why you didn't fucking tell me you were connected with the fucking Sons?" he snapped at me and my eyes went wide as I placed the phone face down on my desk. "Answer my mutha fucking question." He snapped at me.

"Mr. Wayne I don't see how my personal life is of concern to you and how did you find out about my connection to the Sons?" I asked him in a calm voice as I pushed my chair back away from the desk in case I had to run.

"I had one of my boys follow your ass and he saw the fucking bike parked outside your crib." He snapped as he moved further into my office. "You better start fucking talking." He snapped at me.

"Laroy we should get out of here." his friend said to him. "What if the Sons show up here?"

"We'll leave when I'm done with this bitch." He snapped at the guy as he slammed his hands down on my desk and I quickly stood up from the chair and he smirked at me as he stood up straight again. "If you fuck me over and get my ass locked up for them bastards I will come after your ass, you don't want to fuck with me."

"Mutha fucker you don't want to fuck with her." I heard Happy's raspy voice growl and I looked over at the door to see him standing there with Tig, Jax and a couple of latin guys. I was beyond happy to see them and their timing couldn't have been better.

Laroy turned around slowly along with his friend "Laroy you need to back off of her." Jax was next to say. "Bro we got no bad blood between each other but if you don't step away from the lady we will."

"Fuck this bitch Laroy, let's just get out of here." Laroy's friend said to him.

Happy growled as he walked pass the guy bumping his shoulder hard into the guy and came to stand in front of me. "Ain't no need to be calling the lady a bitch ese'." One of the latin guys said.

"I see how this shit is… brown and white are working together, didn't we just have this shit out already?" Laroy asked the guy. "I will have this place covered in purple."

"Do you whatever you think you have to do." Jax said to him. "Why don't you and your friend leave before shit goes bad and Killer lives up to his name." Laroy and his friend didn't say anything else he looked over his shoulder and saw how Happy was protectively standing in front of me then they walked out of my office. "Hap we'll be waiting outside."

Happy nodded at Jax as they left then he turned to face me. "What the fuck was that shit?" he growled in a low voice.

"I was supposed to help James in representing Laroy Wayne on the case he has." I said to him and he shook his head. "Happy he had a guy follow me home and he saw Juice's bike out there."

"This is the fucking problem with you staying out here." he snapped at me. "You were lucky this time because I was at a fucking meet with the Mayans here in Oakland when this shit happened."

"I was wondering how you got here so fast." I said as I sat back down in my chair and Happy leaned back against my desk. "I didn't know what else to do that's why I called you. The partners were out at a meeting, Maci is in court right now and the secretary went to lunch."

"I ain't pissed you called me, I'm pissed because I won't always be close if this shit happens again." He snapped at me. "I ain't leaving you here so call someone and fucking tell them you're leaving for the day." I shook my head and was about to say no but he didn't give me a chance. "I ain't fucking playing Reyna you ain't staying here."

"Ms. Maslov is there a problem in here?" I heard the secretary say from the door way and she looked scared when Happy looked over his shoulder at her. "Do you need me to call anyone?"

"No there is no problem Jane, can you do me a favor and let James know that I had to take the rest of the day off for personal reasons." I said to her as I grabbed my purse and keys, happy stood up straight and followed me out of the building to where Jax and Tig were talking.

"Hap which way are we headed?" Jax asked when we came to stop in front of him.

"Charming." Happy said as he looked over at me. "We are going to Charming and I don't want to hear any bitching about it."

I rolled my eyes at him as I climbed in the truck, I wasn't about to waste my breath on fighting because I doubt I would even get my way. I followed behind them as they rode to Charming when we pulled onto the lot Jax nodded where I should park. When I climbed out of the truck I walked over to where Happy was standing with Jax.

"Reyna you and Maci ain't safe in Oakland right now." Jax said as he ran his hand down his face. "We are going through a lot of shit around here and we need you to stay here for now."

"I don't understand what the hell is going on, why did Laroy flip out when he found out I was connected to guys?"

"Shit has been rough between us and it doesn't look like it's gonna get any better." Jax said walking away from us.

"Reyna lets go inside so we can talk." Happy said leading me into their clubhouse and down the hall to one of the rooms, he unlocked the door and walked in so I followed behind him. I watched as he pulled two guns out from under his cut and laid them on the dresser. "Sit down, I'll be right back." He said walking out of the room.

I sat down on the edge of the bed and waited for him to come back, when he did he was carrying a beer and a bottle of water. "Happy is this your room?" I asked Happy and he nodded his head as he handed the water to me.

"Reyna I don't want you working for that place anymore." He said in a calm voice. "Shit with the Niners ain't good and they will target you now that they know you are connected to us."

"Happy I am not going to let them run me out of my job."

"I'm not giving you a fucking choice right now, you and my kid are not safe out there right now." he snapped at me as he slammed the beer bottle on the dresser. "I don't give a fuck about your job or your fucking place out there."

"Where am I supposed to stay then, what the hell am I supposed to do about work?" I snapped at him.

"You can stay here in the clubhouse." he said in a calm voice but I could still hear the anger laced in it. "I told you I could get you job out here."

"But I told you I didn't want to move to Charming."

"You gotta stay out here until shit is cleared up." Happy said to me.

"Fine, can you at least show me what room I'll be staying in because I would like to lay down for a little bit." I said trying to stay calm myself.

"There ain't any other room open you have stay in here." he said smirking at me.

"I am not staying in your room with you." I snapped at him but he just kept smirking at me.

"Princess you're not getting the point here, you don't have a choice right now."

"I don't want to fight with you." I said standing up and he raised an eyebrow at me. "Do you have a shirt I could wear that's more comfortable than what I have on?"

"Yeah." He said reaching into one of the drawers and handed me a t-shirt. "You can wear this for now, Juice and Opie are going to meet Maci when she gets out of court with one of the prospect and she will bring some of your shit this way."

Happy left the room and I went into the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom and changed into the shirt he had given me. When I was done changing and setting my stuff down on the dresser my phone rang. I guess I didn't have to worry about calling James and coming up with an excuse for why I needed time off because apparently Laroy had already contacted him and told him as long as I worked there they would take their business elsewhere. James called me and told me he no longer had room for me at the law firm. I was upset that shit just seemed to go wrong every time I thought it was going to get better. I laid down in the bed a fell asleep instantly, I didn't realize how tired I was until my head hit the pillow.

A few hours later I was waken up when I felt someone tap my shoulder, I opened my eyes to see Maci sitting on the bed next to me. "Hey sleepy head, how are you feeling?"

"Like shit." I said sitting myself up and leaned back against the headboard. "James called me and basically fired me."

"I heard about it when I got back to the office, he wanted me to help with Laroy's case but I told him no and then I quit." She said shrugging her shoulders. "Juice convinced me to put the house up for sale and look into buying one here in Charming. So I'm going to meet with a realtor tomorrow about the Oakland house and once I sell it I'll look for one here."

"I guess that would be better for you but what are you going to do about a job and place to stay until then?"

"I'm gonna stay with Juice in his apartment here in Charming and Gemma talked with the club's lawyer and he said we could come work for him."

"We?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean by we?"

"Gemma told him about both of us losing our jobs and he is willing to give us both a shot."

"I really don't need her looking for a job for me plus I want a job that is not tied to this club, I need a life outside of them and the deeper I get involve with them the harder that will be."

"If that's what you want." Maci said shrugging he shoulders again. "I brought most of your clothes here." she said pointing at the bags sitting by the door. "We will get the rest tomorrow when I go back there to start packing."

"This whole thing with Juice and you is getting really serious." I said getting from the bed and walked over to the bags to find a pair of shorts to put on. "Are you happy with him Maci?"

"Yes, he is nothing like any of the other guys I dated and I love him." she said with a huge smile on her face. "Are you hungry? Bobby made some muffins that are to die for good."

"Yeah that actually sounds really good." I said as my stomach growled.

I pulled on a pair of shorts and some socks then slid on my Nikes, we walked out to where the bar was and Bobby was standing behind it talking with the prospect. "Hey ladies are you guys hungry? I have some muffins here." he said pointing to the muffins sitting on the bar and we both nodded at him as we walked over. "Prospect go get a couple of glasses of milk for the ladies." He said to the prospect as he handed us both a muffin. "Are you feeling better sweetheart, Hap said you weren't in a good mood."

"I'm about as good as I can get right now." I said to him with small smile.

"I think we could make dat mood even betta right now." Chibs said walking up behind us and we turned to face him. "Luv Jacky boy and Killa found ya cage and they are bringing it here right now."

"Are you serious?" I said in an excited voice as I quickly stood up. "Is it ok?"

"I don't know all da details luv but they should be here very soon. Ya seem happier now." Chibs said with a smile and I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"I am thank you so much that car means so much to me and I just hope it is still good."

"Why does it mean so much to you?" Bobby asked and I turned to face him.

"That was the last thing my mother bought me before she passed away, I know to some it's just a car and it's not the newest model out there but I will always cherish it."

"Rey you treat that car so well and there has never been anything wrong with it so I'm sure it is perfectly fine." Maci said as she placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Little lady if there is anything wrong with it I will personally make sure it gets fixed." Bobby said smiling at me. "Let's go sit outside and wait for the guys to get back." He said coming from behind the bar.

The four of us walked outside and sat at the picnic table they had out there, the longer we sat there the more I got to know the guys and they were really nice. A about an hour later while we were sitting there talking six motorcycles pulled in followed closely behind was their tow truck and the black van. I stood up from the picnic table and Chibs stood up also moving closer to me.

"Everything looks good with da cage from da outside." He said to me in a low voice and I nodded at him. "Let's go take a look at it Luv."

I walked over with him as Jax and Happy walked over to us. "Hey darlin'." Jax said as they came to a stop in front of us. "The keys were left in the cage." He said handing the keys to me.

"Reyna they had it stashed in the warehouse by the Putlova compound." Opie said walking over by us and I watched as Phil and Tig lowered it down from the tow truck. "It turned right over so I don't think there is anything wrong with it."

"I'll take it look at it anyways just to make sure." Bobby said walking over and stuck his hand out to me and I handed the keys over to him.

"Thank you so much guys, this really does mean a lot to me."

"We have one question for ya." Clay said walking over to me. "There were a lot more crates sitting in there and we brought them with us…"

I cut him off before he could get to the question. "I told you guys whatever you found in the warehouses you can have it, I don't want anything to do with it."

"I understand that but Happy said we had to give you a cut on the money because in all right this shit belongs to you." Clay said glaring at Happy then turned back to me. "We need to sit down and talk about this."

I looked over at Happy and he winked at me with a smirk on his face. "Ok but can we do this later?"

"Yeah we can and when we do can you tell us about anymore warehouses you might know about because I have feeling there are a lot more then we have searched."

"I would have to check my storage locker to see if I have all the paper work still." I said and he looked at me shocked that is when I realized I had never told them about the storage locker.

"Let's go see what Bobby is doing." Happy said moving around Clay and led me away from them and when I glanced back I noticed they were now talking in low voices, Clay and Jax looked more like they were arguing with each other. "You need to watch what the hell you say around Clay." Happy growled at me in a low voice and I looked up at him shocked. "All this shit he is finding belongs to your ass and you're letting him have it free, fuck that you need to start thinking about what that money could do for you and the baby."

"Happy I don't need that money." I said coming to stop in between the garage and where we left Jax and Clay. "I just want to put all that behind me."

"Listen to yourself that shit is worth over a hundred thousand dollars and you're just giving it to him and now he is going to wonder what you have in that fucking lock up." Happy growled at me in a low menacing voice. "Princess I ain't gonna let him fucking rip you off."

"Stop calling me princess." I growled at him and he fucking smirked at me pissing me off even more. "When I first went back to the house after Jax killed my da… I mean Viktor, I went in his safe and took a hundred thousand out and I put in my storage locker and never touched it."

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" Happy growled at me as he grabbed my arm and pulled me further away from everyone. "You don't leave that kind of fucking money in a god damn lock up!"

"I didn't want to answer questions on why I was putting that kind of money in the bank." I said as I yanked my arm out of his grasp. "What else was I supposed to do with it?"

"Fine, tomorrow I'm taking your ass to that fucking lock up and whatever is in there that is important or that could help Cay out I want it out of there before Clay wants to go there."

"Where the hell am I supposed to take it all?" I snapped at him. "I am not going to bring that shit here."

"No you're not, I got somewhere you can take it." Happy said in a low raspy voice as he looked around to see if anyone is near us. "I gotta take these crates to Bakersfield and I want you to come with me, I'll be out there for few days."

"Are you sure it will be safe out there?" I asked him and he smirked at me. "Why are you smirking at me?"

"I'm just surprised you didn't fight with me about going to Bakersfield." He said to me still smirking.

"Is there really a point in fighting with you anymore, it never seems to go my way."

"You never know maybe one day you will be surprised but yeah it will be safe, it's the safest place I know." He said as he looked over at the garage. "Let's go check your cage out."

We walked over to the garage and Bobby was still checking the car out but he did tell us that everything was perfectly fine with my car. Alexander knew what the car meant to me so he must have made sure nothing had happened to it. After talking with Bobby Happy and I went back into the clubhouse, I sat on one of the couches with Maci as Happy went over to the bar with the guys. Maci and I were talking about me going with Happy to Bakersfield when Gemma walked in.

"I see you're up and moving around." Gemma said as she walked over to us. "You refused to come to one of my family dinners already but now that you are staying here in the clubhouse you don't have choice and I'm having dinner on Sunday."

"Sorry Gemma I can't be there I have other plans." I said smirking at her and she glared at me. "I guess it is just going to have to happen some other time."

"Look baby girl the entire club will be there and I will have Happy make you come." She snapped at me but I just smirked at her.

"Again Gemma I'm sorry but that will not be happening because I am going out of town with Happy."

"She's right Gemma, I'm taking her to Bakersfield with me." Happy said coming to stand next to here and now Gemma looked over at him with a smile then looked back at me with a smirk on her face.

"You're right Bakersfield would be better for her to go to, I'll just have dinner when you guys get back." She said walking away and I watched her retreating back.

The way Gemma said that had me wondering what the hell was in Bakersfield. "Happy what does she mean by that would be better for me?"

"Don't worry about that, Reyna just so you have a heads up the club is having a party tonight." Happy said walking away.

"Rey you might want to change if you plan on hanging out at the party." Maci said getting up and I followed her back to the room I was staying in.

"I don't plan on staying out there long so I'm just gonna stay in this." I said pointing at Happy's reaper crew t-shirt and my shorts.

"Ok don't say I didn't warn you. I gotta go, I have my stuff at Juice's place and I need to change." Maci said as she waved at me then left.

A couple of hours later there party was in full swing and I now realized why she wanted me to change. The skanks they had walking around here were wearing basically nothing, I stood at one of the tables talking with Lyla watching as various guys had skanks hanging all over them including Happy. It bothered me a little seeing him with her but I couldn't say anything about it because there wasn't anything going on between us, I was just his baby's mother. After sitting there for a little while longer I decided I didn't want to be in here watching anymore so I got up and walked towards the door but before I could open it Happy's hand covered mine stopping me.

"Where you going?" he asked from behind me and I turned to face him not realizing how close he was to me.

"I just wanted to go out and get some fresh air." I said taking a step back but it didn't do much because I hit the door and there was still barely any space between us.

"Watch yourself out there and if anyone bothers you and you don't want them near you let one of the brothers know." He said as he glanced over his shoulder at the skank that was staring at us.

"Happy I'm just about six months pregnant and feel like I'm carrying a basketball under this shirt do you really think someone is going to come over and bother me."

"You don't know the sick bastards that hang around here, the only one I don't need to worry about is Tig." Happy said smirking at me and I gave him a disgusted look. "Princess like I said just watch yourself out there."

"Happy go back to your toy she looks like she is getting mad watching you with me." I said sarcastically to him.

"I don't fucking care if she gets pissed, if she don't like it I can get another bitch." He said as he put his hand my stomach and I was stunned because that was the first time he had done that but it felt like he had done it before. "Keep my kid safe and don't leave the lot."

"I'm not leaving and please whatever you do don't take any of these skanks to the room I'm staying in, I am not going to sleep in that bed if you fuck someone in it tonight."

"Princess you will be the only bitch in that for a while." He said smirking at me as his hand moved from my stomach to my cheek. "Don't stay up too late we are leaving early."

"Don't call me a bitch, I will deal with princess but you can reserve bitch for your skanks." I snapped at him as I pushed hand away from me and walked out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sons of Anarchy or its characters but I do own my OC's.**

**AN: First I would like to thank everyone that has been kind enough to review the last chapter and also everyone that has added this to their faves and/or alerts. I know my time line of things are off from when it was on the show but I had to work it in my way. I also won't be following it all very closely so if things seem different from the show it is because I decided to add my own twist or just plain take it out. I hope you readers enjoy this. Please read and review if you can.**

**Chapter Ten:**

These guys partied much different than I had ever seen, it was almost like watching a porn movie live in action. Everywhere I turned someone was doing something out in the open for everyone to see and I couldn't take any more of it so I went back to the room and laid down. Sleep didn't come easy to me because they were very loud out there, sometime in the middle of the night I heard the door open and then felt the other side of the bed dip. I don't know why but it was easy for me to fall asleep once I felt his presence in the room and within no time I was out completely. When the morning came the small streak of sun light that came through the curtains woke me up, I felt a hand on my hip so I slowly looked over my shoulder to see Happy still lying next to me sleeping, I slowly slid out from under his hand and was about to get out of the bed when he moved. I stood still for a moment when I thought he was sleeping again I quickly got up.

"Where are you going?" Happy's raspy voice said just as I stood up straight and I turned to see he was looking up at me.

"I am going to the bathroom , I need to shower before we leave." I said as I walked over to my bags and pulled out some clothes.

"When you're done you need to pack some shit, we are going to be out there for few days." Happy said as he rolled over to his side.

I just nodded and walked into the bathroom and showered, I got dressed in a pair of shorts with a blue V-neck t-shirt. When I was done getting ready I went back into the room and Happy was packing a bag for himself. "The bathroom is free if you need it." I said to him in a soft voice and he stopped doing what he was doing to look up at me.

"There is a bottle of water for you on the dresser, I'm gonna shower." He said pointing at the water then walked into the bathroom.

I grabbed my prenatal pills, took one then drank some of the water. I quickly packed a bag while he showered by the time he was done I was sitting on the bed going through my emails, I heard the bathroom door open so I looked up. I was not expecting to see him just wrapped in towel, the body that had me in complete lust that night in my dorm room was standing there in all its glory and I was having a very hard time controlling my hormones. When he caught me staring he smirked at me and I quickly looked back down at my laptop, I glanced up one more time just as he dropped his towel to the floor and I quickly stood up on my feet.

"I'm going to go wait for you out there." I said pointing at the door as he pulled his underwear up.

"Princess you don't want to go out there unless you want to see half naked bitches laying around everywhere." He said smirking at me.

"Well then can you please get dress." I said turning away from him and I heard him chuckle at me.

"You act like you haven't seen my shit before." He said and I could hear the amusement in his voice and it was pissing me off. "No reason to act all nervous now."

"I'll take my chances out there, I'll be outside." I said quickly walking to the door and left before he could respond to me. Just like he had said, there were half naked skanks laying around with various guys with them. I quickly walked through the bar and was just about to get out the door when Gemma walked in halting me in my movement. "Hello Gemma." I said to her in a sarcastic voice.

"Trying to make a run for it?" she asked just as sarcastic while blocking the door with her body. "Does Happy know you're trying to leave?"

"Not that it is any of your business, I was going outside to wait for him." I said rolling my eyes at her.

"Oh yeah you two are going to Bakersfield today." She said with a glint in her eye. "I hope you enjoy yourself out there." She said walking around me. I turned to watch as she walked pass some of the guys hitting them awake on her way through the room. "Get these croweaters out of here before the work day starts." She said as she continued through the room.

I turned back away from them and out the door, I sat at the picnic table and watched as all the skanks left the clubhouse. After sitting there for a little bit longer I realized I had forgotten to grab my bag and laptop so I went back inside. Most of the guys were sitting at the bar talking, a couple of them waved at me as I walked by them. I went back down the hall and into the room.

"I forgot to grab my stuff when I left." I said to Happy when I walked in and saw him putting on his guns in the holster that was strapped to his shoulders.

"Just grab what you need and I'll grab your bag." Happy said as he pulled his cut on and grabbed his bag then walked over to the bed where I was standing and grabbed my bag. I stuck my laptop in the bag and grabbed my purse and we walked out of the room, he locked it up and we went into the bar where Kozik and another guy were waiting for us. "Miles you drive the truck and follow behind Reyna's cage, Kozik and I will lead."

"Damn you really are pregnant." Kozik said staring at my stomach. "I haven't seen you since that night and I had hard time believing it when they told me. Is it really Hap's kid?"

"Yeah mutha fucker it's my kid!" Happy growled at him as he stepped between us putting both bags in one hand. "You got a fucking problem with it?"

"Nah Hap… I just can't believe you're gonna be a dad." Kozik said putting his hands up in defense.

Happy turned to face me. "Let's go." He said as calm as he could but I could still hear the agitation in his voice, Happy led me with his hand on the small of my back when we got to my car he stuck the bags in the back seat as I climbed in the driver seat then walked over to my side of the car and leaned down a little to talk to me. "Where is the lock up at?"

"It's in Modesto on 9th street, it's is right off the highway." I said looking up at him. "I can lead the way if you want me to."

"I know where it is just follow me, when we get there we'll get behind you and you lead us to the lock up unit." Happy said walking away and got on his bike while everyone else got ready.

The four of us were on way not too long later, forty five minutes later we were pulling into the storage place and Happy said something to Kozik then I noticed Kozik pull off to the side signaling for Miles to do the same. Happy then waved me through and only he followed me the rest of the way to the storage unit I had. I got out of the car and Happy climbed off the bike and walked over to me.

"Why didn't the rest of them come with us?" I asked Happy as we walked over to the unit and he took the key from my hand and opened it.

"No one needs to know what you are getting out of here." he said sliding the door open. "Fuck!"

"What's wrong?" I asked looking over at him and he looked pissed.

"I though you would have a lot of shit in here… why the fuck did you get such a big unit for just a few fucking boxes and two bags?"

"It was all they had when I came, why is it a problem?"

"Because I want you take what you needed and leave the rest for Clay to see when he questions us about it." Happy said walking over to the three boxes I had in the middle of the unit. "Let me guess all of this is of some kind of importance to you."

"Yes it is… well not me but to the Russian mob. Happy how often do you forget I was raised with the Russian mob?" I asked him sarcastically as I went to pick up one of the bags and he snatched it from me. "What the hell?" I snapped at him.

"I don't want you picking shit up, I got it." he growled at me. "What the fuck is the difference if you were raised around the Russian mob?"

"I'm pregnant not handicap." I snapped at him as I walked back to the car and opened the trunk. "I have more than one storage unit… this one has everything I took from Viktor's compound and the other one has all my things from college in it. I was taught to never keep business mixed with your personal things so you can't get caught up."

"Damn girl I like your thinking." He said smirking at me as he place the bag in the trunk. "We'll take all of this with us and when Clay asks about the unit we will take him to the other one."

"So who exactly will know about this stuff?" I asked with a curious tone to my voice.

"Jax and I only know about you bringing me here but no one knows shit about the money."

"Jax won't tell Clay about us coming here?"

"Nah, this stays between the three of us. Does Maci know about this unit?" he asked and I shook my head no. "Leave it like that."

"Happy she knows about the money, she just doesn't know what I did with it and she won't tell anyone about. I trust her."

"I hope so because this shit will cause us a lot of problems, we need to hurry up."

Happy gathered the rest of the stuff and packed it all in my trunk, once we were done we drove back to where the other two guys were waiting for us. Happy said something to them then we were on our way again. The ride to Bakersfield seemed like it took forever, we had to stop once so Happy and Kozik could fill up. We pulled in front of a small house and Happy had me park next to the curb while they pulled the truck in the driveway. I felt sore and tired from the long ride. Happy walked over to the car opened my door and held his hand out for me to grab, I gave in to him and held his hand as he helped me out of the car. I smoothed my shirt over my stomach as I looked up towards the house and saw an older lady coming out of it. Happy pulled me around the car and towards the lady that was at the moment looking over at Kozik saying something to him.

Her eyes went wide at the site of me once her eyes were back on us. "Happy your mother wants to know if you brought her medicine with you?" she said to him as she got closer to us and this time my eyes went wide.

This bastard brought me his mother's house and he didn't even fucking tell me, I was pissed and when I tried to take my hand from him he squeezed it as he shook his head no at me. "Reyna this is my aunt Tina, Aunt Tina this is Reyna."

I was shocked at how polite he was being and the lady stuck her hand out to me and I shook it with my free hand. "Hello." I said softly to her.

"Happy your mother is in for a real shock." She said to him shaking her head as she pointed at my very pregnant stomach. "I know for fact you haven't told her about this because I would have heard already." his aunt said as she walked back to the house not even waiting for an answer to her question.

"Happy why the hell didn't you tell me we were coming to your mother's house." I snapped at him in low voice as we walked to the door.

"Because you wouldn't have come." He said smirking at me.

"No I would have rather gone to Gemma's family dinner than meet your mother who you haven't even told that I'm pregnant." I growled at him and he just smirked wider at me and I was ready to punch him.

He opened the front door and I glanced back at the two guys who were just standing there shaking their heads but didn't bother to make move to come in the house. Happy tugged on my hand pulling my attention back to him and when I looked forward he pulled me into the house. My nerves were going crazy and I felt like I was going to get sick but I was trying my hardest to fight it.

"Ma where you at?" Happy yelled as we walked in.

"In the kitchen sweetheart." I heard the older lady say to him and he pulled me the way the voice had come from. "Tina tells me you have a big surprise…" she started to say when we walked in and her mouth snapped shut. "Happy Lowman you have some serious explaining to do young man!" she snapped at him and I looked around trying to find the quickest exit but he still wouldn't release the tight grip he had on my hand. "Well explain!"

"Ma this is Reyna." He said in a low raspy voice, I noticed his aunt smiling as his mother glared at him. "I didn't want to tell you about her over the phone and this was the soonest I could get out here."

"Bullshit!" she snapped at him as she moved closer to us and smacked his arm hard as she turned to face me with a soft look on her face. "Sweetheart come have a seat, Happy let her hand go."

I smiled at her as she led me to one of the chairs, I was falsely led to believe I was in the clear until I sat down and her interrogation had begun. "My name is Lydia, it is nice to meet you. So what kind of family do you come from?" his mom asked me.

"Well my father was killed in a car accident when I was just two and my mother passed away a few years ago after losing her battle with cancer." I said getting to the point.

"Oh sweetheart I am so sorry to hear that, do you have any brothers or sisters around?" she asked and I shook my head no. "My dear god that's so sad, do you have any family?"

"I have my aunt, uncle and one cousin that I know of." I said softly to her and she smiled at me.

"What do you do for a living?" she fired her next question at me.

"I'm in between jobs right now but I am a lawyer and plan on getting a new job once we get back to Charming."

"How did you meet my son?" she asked as she sat in the chair next to me.

I wasn't sure on how to answer that because I was sure he didn't want her to know the truth behind how we truly met so I looked over my shoulder to where he was standing a little behind me. I was right because he had fed her some bullshit about meeting me through the clubs lawyer. "Ma we met through the clubs lawyer but it turned out that she is cousins with one of the club's members." Happy said as he put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed it softly.

His mom accept his answer then moved on to her next one, about twenty minutes later she was finally done with the personal question and moved on to ask how far a long I was. When I told her I was just over six months pregnant she snapped on him again for not telling her sooner. The conversation got calmer when Happy excused himself to go check on the guys outside.

"Reyna would you like something to eat?" his aunt asked me and I nodded at her as she stood up from the table.

"Reyna I know my son doesn't make an honest living but he will do right by you and my grandchild, when do the two of you plan on getting married?" his mom asked me and I was stunned silent for a moment.

I was completely lost on how to answer her and Happy wasn't in here to do it for me. "Happy and I don't plan on getting married." I said in a low voice. "We are just friends right now."

"But you are having his baby." His mom said as she reached forward placing her hand on my stomach. "He needs to do what is right and that is marrying you."

"I am so sorry Ms. Lowman." I said quickly getting to my feet and walked out the back sliding door.

So much happen in that moment, I was caught off guard by her question then having her rub my stomach the way I had wished I could feel my mother do it was just too much for me. I felt the tears about to slide down my face and I didn't want her to see me cry. When I got out the door a few feet from it I looked up to see Happy and the guys looking over at me. I didn't know what to do my only options was stay there where I was standing or go back in and face the question of why I had suddenly walked out the way I did. I decided to stay where I was so I wiped the tears away hoping they hadn't seen them.

"Koz, Miles go inside." I heard Happy say to them and I looked over to see them walking towards me. They both nodded at me as they went in the back door, Happy walked over to stand in front of me and I looked down at him. "Reyna what is wrong with you, did ma say something?"

"I miss my mom, I know it's been three years since she died but times like this I want her… I need her." I said letting the fresh tears slide down my cheeks as I rub my stomach. "I'm sorry you shouldn't have to deal with this." I said stepping back.

He quickly closed the distance between us and pulled me to him then wrapped his arms around me, I gave into my emotions and cried as I laid my head on his chest. Neither of us said anything to each other and that was perfectly fine with me, just holding me while I cried was enough at that moment. We stood like that for quite some time and when he felt like I had cried enough he pulled back a little and brought his hand up to lift my chin so I would look at him.

"Let's sit down." He said in a low raspy voice as he nodded towards the chairs his mom had sitting by the door.

We both sat down and looked out towards the back yard. "Happy why did you bring me here?"

"There were two reasons I brought you here. One I didn't want you in Charming without me because there is too much going on out there and I have this feeling Clay won't protect you if you need it, Two I though you and my ma should meet before you have the baby."

"I could tell Clay doesn't like me and I know not to let my guard down around him but do you think he would hurt me even while I'm pregnant with your baby."

"Something ain't right with the MC right now, like I said too much bullshit is going on. Clay ain't happy about having to give you a cut of the money and I don't want to have to kill my prez because he did something to you or the baby." Happy said looking over at me. "I want you trust me and I know it ain't gonna be easy but remember I won't let shit happen to you."

"Ok." I said as I looked back towards the yard. "Happy are you sure this is something you want because if you don't I understand, I don't want to drive a wedge between you and your friends."

"Look at me Reyna!" Happy growled at me as he grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. "You may not be my old lady but you and our kid is family now and I don't fucking turn my back on my family especially one that has my blood running through its veins. Don't ask me that shit again."

"I didn't mean to offend you." I said grabbing his wrist. "I just wanted you to know that you are not obligated if it had not been what you wanted."

"Ok." He said as he released my chin. "We both know what the choices are and you know what I choose so let's just drop this shit already."

"Are we going to go through those boxes today?" I asked changing the subject.

"Nah, we can do that shit tomorrow." Happy said as Kozik stuck his head out the door.

"Hap your ma said for you two to come in and eat." Kozik said to us.

"A'ight." Happy said standing up and held his hand out to me pulling me to my feet when I placed my hand in his.

The two of us went inside and I apologized to his mom for leaving the way I did. We all sat down and had a nice dinner with a calm decent conversation, I could see how much Happy cared for his mother and aunt by the way he spoke to them. It was weird seeing this side of Happy I was used to seeing the tough, mean bastard I thought only existed. When dinner was over I helped the ladies clean up as the guys went outside to smoke. I didn't tell Happy about his mom asked about getting married but I did notice every time she could she would push us closer to each other. After Happy's mom and aunt went to bed I went and sat outside with the guys. I actually enjoyed the time I was spending with them because I couldn't stop laughing at some of the stories they told about the guys that weren't here with us. They were guarded with some of the things they said to me but it seemed easy to talk with them once I got past some of my distrust for them.

"I'm going to go to bed." I said getting up.

"Yeah I am too." Miles said standing up while he stretched his body.

"A'ight." Happy said looking up at me. "I'll be in there in a few minutes."

"Miles you are on the recliner, I got the couch." Kozik said as he pulled out a cigarette and smirked at him when Miles pouted like a kid. I shook my head at them and went to the room that Happy showed me we were staying in. I changed into some pajamas then sat back on the bed to read one of the baby books Maci had given me.

****Happy POV****

I stood there watching as Reyna went in the house followed by Miles. I knew she was pissed I didn't tell her we were coming to my ma's house but I also knew if I had told she would not have come with us. Kozik stood there staring at me and it was beginning to piss me off because I knew his ass had something to say to me.

"Spit it out." I growled at him.

"Hap I know I have been up in Tacoma for a while taking care of shit but honestly are you sure this is your kid?" Kozik said as he backed up a couple steps when saw my hand form a tight fist. "Brother I'm just looking out for you, that's why I didn't ask in front of her."

"Yeah I'm sure, I don't see her as the fucking type to lie about something like this." I said pulling out a cigarette and lit it. "Koz she wasn't going to tell me about the baby."

"Why the fuck would she keep it that shit from you?" He snapped and I could here he was pissed like I was when I had found out.

"She says it was because she was pissed I fucked her and left without a goodbye but I think it is because of what we did to her."

"Damn, I didn't even think of it that way." Kozik said running has through his hair. "Is that why Jax said she doesn't trust any of us?"

"Yeah, I'm trying to get her to trust me but the bitch is tough to get through to." I said rubbing my bald head. "But I got a fucking problem Koz and I need your help."

"Hap you never needed my help with personal shit."

"Yeah but I can't be around all the time." I said and he nodded at me. "Clay doesn't trust her because of her back ground with Putlova and all the shit she knows that can fuck us."

"Did Clay try to hurt her?" Kozik asked sounding shocked.

"No… not yet." I said and his eyes went wide. "I heard him telling Tig he didn't trust her and to keep tabs on what she does."

"You don't think he would…" Kozik didn't finish what he said when I nodded yes.

"Remember what he has done t Opie and Donna, I don't trust him with Reyna." I said as I stood up and walked towards her car. "We stopped at that lock up and cleared it out because Clay wants the shit she has."

"Wait a minute Clay said something about going to her lock up to find some shit when we get back to Charming, Hap what are you going to do about that?"

"Reyna had two lock ups and Clay only knows about one, I called Juice when I left her with my ma and told him when Clay has him pull the Intel on her shit to only tell him about one of them." I said as we popped open the trunk. "I ain't gonna let him fuck her over and the shit she has can fucking set her and my kid for the rest of their lives."

"Hap I'm with you, you make the call and I'll back you up." Kozik said placing his hand on my shoulder. "From Tacoma to Charming we have always had each other's backs and nothing can change that. Who knows about this shit."

"Right now she thinks just Jax but I had to pull Juice in so just Jax, Juice and us."

"What about Ope and Piney?"

"The less that know the better, Jax has too much to worry about with Clay and I need someone I can trust to help me keep her protected." I said looking over at him.

"A'ight, I'm in." Kozik said looking back at the trunk. "What do we do with this shit?"

"Take it to my room." I said pulling the bags out and slung them over my shoulder as I grabbed one of the boxes and he grabbed the other two then closed the trunk. When we got inside Miles was already passed out on the recliner so we quickly went to the room and I put the box down. "Let me check and make sure her ass is dressed or at least covered." I said and he nodded while opened the door enough for me to go in. I went inside and she was laying there holding book on her stomach but was sleeping, I turned back to the door and opened it slowly. "Bring the shit in but stay quiet she's sleeping." I whispered to him and he nodded as we got the shit in the room then walked back in the hall.

****Reyna POV****

I fell asleep in the middle of reading the book and didn't realize it until I felt someone grab it from my hands startling me. "Hey it's just me." Happy said as I quickly sat up and he was placing the book on the night stand next to the bed. "Reyna you seriously need to stop being so jumpy."

I looked around the room and noticed the stuff from my trunk sitting on the floor next to the dresser. "When did you bring that in here?" I asked him pointing at the stuff and he glanced back at it.

"Just now, go to sleep and we can go through tomorrow."

"Let's just go through some of it now." I said as I went to move my legs to get out of the bed and he stopped me. "Happy I'm awake let's just do it."

"Are you sure?" he asked and I nodded yes. "A'ight, bags or boxes?"

"The bags have the cash in them so there is no need to go through those."

"What the fuck, I thought you said you only had a hundred grand?"

"I do but it's in twenty's so I put it in two bags." I said shrugging my shoulders at him and he shook his head. "The boxes used to throw the stuff from his desk and safe into."

Happy picked up one of the boxes and placed it on the bed in front of me, the two of us went through it and a lot of it meant nothing to me but apparently it was enough for Happy not to want any of it to land in Clay's hands. By the time we got to the third box Happy had some stuff sorted to burn and the stuff he knew we needed was all in one box now, he placed the one box and two bags in the closest behind some other stuff that was already in there. Happy and I then walked out to the back yard where he placed the other two boxes in a fire pit. He wanted me out there to watch as he burned it so he could prove I could trust him. Once it was turned to ashes we went back inside and went to sleep.

I woke up the next morning to Happy yelling at Miles about cleaning up after himself. I climbed out of the bed and grabbed some clothes to put on then went to the bathroom to shower, by the time I was done getting ready for the day and walked into the kitchen Happy was pacing the room as Kozik stood there quietly watching him and Miles was standing outside the front door. Happy looked pissed off and I didn't want to bother him so I grabbed a bottle of water and went out to the back yard to sit down and give them space. I glanced over towards the driveway and noticed the truck we had with us was gone and I had a bad feeling about it.

Just as I was about to sit down Jax, Opie, Tig, Phil and Miles came walking in the yard and Kozik came out the back door. "Someone stealing our guns is a hiccup?" Jax growled at Kozik and I could hear the anger in his voice and I was right the truck being gone was bad.

"Are you shitting me?" Tig snapped at him just as Happy came out the back door and noticed me standing there, he quickly moved to stand partially in front of me.

"They took the truck thinking it was full of booze." I Kozik said to them and I could hear the worry in his voice. "It only had one case of AR 15's."

"Those guns are already sold… asshole!" Jax snapped at him. "The cartel is expecting all of them in two days!"

"I get it!" Kozik yelled at him.

Jax flung himself forward and pushed Kozik hard. "No what you get is jacked by a bunch of ghetto babies… Asshole!" Jax yelled as they were pulled apart by Opie and Tig.

I wasn't sure what to do everyone was trying to break it up and I felt Happy's arm come across the front of me and any moment was ready to push me behind him if he needed to. "Save it for Church!" Opie snapped at them.

"Let's just get the guns back bro." Tig said trying to calm Jax down.

"They're not going to hit the streets with that shit ok… they're going to try and sell 'em." Kozik said in a calmer voice.

"Alright, shut up." Jax snapped at Kozik as he turned towards Happy and noticed I was standing there for the first time since he walked in the yard.

"In this hood, only one place to do that… Vivica." Happy said to Jax.

Jax turned back towards Kozik. "They better be there!" he said to him then turned back towards me and Happy. "Sorry about this darlin'."

I just nodded at him as he walked pass me and Opie nodded at me as he walked by, Happy turned to face. "Go inside and stay there until I get back, everything you just heard…"

I cut him off before he could finish. "I didn't hear a damn thing." I said to him and he smirked at me. "Be careful out there."

"I always am princess." He said smirking at me as he ran down the driveway to catch up with the rest of them.

I went inside and made something to eat then clean up and sat down to watch some TV while they were gone. About an hour later Happy and Kozik came back to the house. "Back already… I take it things went well." I said as they both walked in.

"Yeah, Reyna we gotta go back to Charming." Happy said as he sat down next to me.

"I thought we were going to be out here for a few days." I said turning to face him and he smirked at me.

"I know but shit changed and we gotta go, once shit settles we can come back to visit ma another day."

"Ok, I'm going to go and pack my stuff, what should I do about that other stuff?"

"Just leave where it is, it's safe here." Happy said getting up and he walked into the kitchen with Kozik as I went to the room. Once I was done packing Happy walked in the room. "You ready?" Happy asked and I nodded as I picked the bag up and he stepped forward taking it from me then he walked out.

Just as we were about to leave his mom and aunt came home, she wasn't too happy we were leaving already and she made Happy promise her to bring me back soon. After saying bye we hit the road, I followed behind the two of them back to Charming. I was beginning to hate being in the car so much from the long ride there and the long ride back. Once we were on the TM lot I went inside to the room while Happy went in the room with the redwood table to talk with all the guys in there. I was in the room going through some of the bags Maci had brought me when the door opened.

"Hey Rey." Maci said walking in the room and sat on the bed. "How was the time with Happy?"

"Maci you would not believe where he took me." I said getting up from the floor and sat on the bed next to her and she raised an eyebrow at me. "His mother's house."

"Are you fucking serious?" She practically shouted and I smacked her arm as I shushed her. "He took you to meet his mom?"

"Maci she didn't even know I existed let alone that I was pregnant until we got there." I said to her in a low voice. "I wanted to kill his ass for doing that to me but she turned out to be a really nice lady."

"That's good right?" Maci said smiling at me as I nodded at her.

"How were things around here?"

"I don't know, Juice has been really off lately and I'm beginning to worry about him." Maci said looking down at her hands. "There is something wrong with him but he won't talk to me about it."

"Just give him some time and maybe he'll come around." I said rubbing her back when I noticed she was really upset. "Maci just let him know you are there if he needs you."

"Rey I'm pregnant and I'm scared to tell him with the way he has been acting."

"Oh my god Maci." I said hugging her and held onto me tight. "Don't worry everything will be fine. How far along are you?"

"About seven weeks, maybe I should just wait a couple of weeks then tell him."

"If that's feels right to you then yes do that but I am here if you need me." I said as I pulled out of the hug.

"Juice said he has to go with some of the guys to Arizona, is Happy going too." Maci asked as she sat back some.

"I have no idea, he hasn't said much since we got back here." I said just as Happy walked in the room and we both looked over at him.

"Reyna we need to talk about that with Clay and couple of the other guys." Happy said to me and I nodded at him.

"I gotta go anyways, I'll call you later." Maci said as she hugged me one more time then left.

"Is everything alright with her?" Happy asked as he glanced down the hall at her then looked back at me and I nodded at him. "Reyna whatever happens in there with them you go with what I say, a'ight."

We walked into the room he had gone in when we got here and noticed Jax, Clay and Bobby sitting there waiting for us. "Reyna take a seat." Clay said to me as Happy closed the door behind us and I got nervous. I knew Happy told me to trust him but being in a closed room with all of them was not very comforting for me. "We all know why we're in here so let's not beat around the bush."

"We talked about it and she thinks fifteen percent is fair enough." Happy said as he sat down next to me.

"Are you out your fucking mind?!" Clay snapped at me and I saw Happy tense up.

"I think it's fair." Jax quickly said.

"Fifteen fucking percent… that's bullshit!" he growled at Jax and Bobby just shook his head but stood quiet.

"I think that is more than fair when you are making one hundred percent of the profit." I said in calm voice. "You didn't have to pay a dime for any of it."

"She's right Clay, she could charge us what Putlova was and make more." Bobby said finally speaking up.

"Are you on her fucking side now?" Clay growled at him. "Fine you get your fifteen percent and I want to know the locations of the warehouses."

"You will get that when I get my cut of the stuff you already have." I said speaking up before Happy could and Jax smirked at me. "I need to look out for myself, you have your club and all your guys. All I have is myself and the locations of the other warehouses. So as long as I have that I know I won't get fucked out of this deal."

"Baby girl are you sure you're ready to play games with the big boys?" Clay asked me sarcastically. "Can you handle it, seeing the delicate condition you are in." he said pointing at my stomach.

"Reyna has all she needs behind her." Happy said putting his hand down on the table in front of me.

"That wasn't meant in any disrespect." Clay said smirking at Happy.

"Before this goes any further south are we in agreement here?" Jax said trying to defuse the situation.

"Aye!" Clay said getting up and walked out.

"Yes." I said to him and Bobby nodded at me as he walked out.

"I am not going to let him fucking threaten her and think its ok." Happy growled at Jax.

"Hap, Reyna just proved to Clay that she not one to roll over and fetch for him that shit just bruised his fucking ego." Jax said running his hands through his hair. "Shit will work it's self out just give it some time. Reyna I won't let Clay fuck you over."

"Ok." I said as he stood up and walked out and I turned to look at Happy who still looked like he was ready to kill. "Is there somewhere we can talk without prying ears hearing?"

"Yeah, lets' walk." Happy said getting up and I stood up also letting him lead me out of the room and out of the building. We walked towards the gate and stopped a few yards away from it. "What's up?" he asked when he came to a stop a stepped in front of me blocking me from the road.

"Happy I can now see that I could trust you and I think I can trust Jax but I can't trust Clay." I said running my fingers through my hair. "I am not comfortable staying here with him around."

"Look just give it a couple of weeks and we'll get you into a place of your own." Happy said putting his hand on my shoulder. "They are leaving in a couple of days for Arizona and I gotta lot of shit to handle but you will be safe I made sure of that."

"Happy you can't be around to protect me all the time."

"I know and I got that shit handled when I ain't around Kozik will be and he will protect you."

"Are you sure of that?" I asked.

"Hell yeah, Kozik and go back a long way and I know he has my back in this."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sons of Anarchy or its Characters but I do own my OC's.**

**AN: Just as a reminder to the readers, I am stretching out the time line season 4 to fit my story, I know things move much quicker on the show but I am slowing it down to make it work. I also would like to thank all the readers that has reviewed the last chapter for me THANK YOU! I would like to also thank everyone that has added this to their favorites or alerts. Enjoy this next chapter and review if you could.**

**Chapter Eleven:**

The last few days have been really crazy around the lot, something was brewing between the club members and I could see it. Bobby and Clay were at odds along with Piney, Happy and Kozik had seemed to have a falling out too. Opie had told me not to worry about it because it happens sometimes when votes go a way they had not wanted it to go. I wasn't too sure on which end of the vote Happy was sitting on but he has seemed moodier since we spoke with Clay. Most of the guys have been spending a lot of time somewhere else preparing for this trip to Arizona and the only thing I knew about it was that Happy wasn't one of the guys going. Since my return from Bakersfield Gemma has actually been less bitchy with me but I spent most of my time talking with Lyla or Piney. Piney has turned into one of my favorite people around here but every time I talk with him he warns me to stay away from Clay and that makes me more paranoid around here.

The guys that were here at TM were leaving this morning to Arizona and I was standing by the garage with Piney watching as Gemma said bye to them. "Hey sweetheart how are you holding up?" Piney asked as he glanced over at Chucky who was waving like an idiot at the departing men.

"I'm doing pretty good, I have a doctor's appointment today and I haven't seen Happy at all so I don't know who is supposed to go with me."

"Hap won't be around very much for the next couple of days, Opie and Kozik had to go to Tacoma again so I'll take you." Piney said looking back at me. "Just come get me when you're ready to go, I need to go talk with Tara anyways and she's working today."

"Ok, thanks." I said reaching up on my toes and kissed his cheek, he smiled at me as he patted my back then walked back into the office. As I was walking back to the clubhouse Maci's car pulled in and parked so I walked over to her. "Hey Maci." I said when she got out the car.

"Hey Rey, did the guys leave yet?" she asked me and I was shocked she didn't know the answer to that. "I was hoping to catch Juice before they left."

"Yeah… didn't Juice tell you he was leaving this morning?"

"I haven't seen him in two days and I'm really starting to get worried about him."

"Damn, I wish I knew what was up with him but Happy hasn't been around much either and when he is it is too late at night." I said as I nodded towards the picnic table and we both walked towards it. "What exactly has he been doing that has you worried?"

"He doesn't come home much anymore, he is moody all the time and we have been fighting a lot lately." She said as she looked down at her hands. "Rey anything I say or ask turns into a fight between us."

I didn't want to tell her he hasn't been here either and I was now getting worried about it. "Maybe he has been at the warehouse taking care of business, Happy doesn't come back here often either and from what I can see things around here have been really off."

"Yeah you're right, maybe I'm just paranoid because of the sudden change in him." she said getting up from the picnic table. "I gotta go, I was supposed to be in the office an hour ago but I was at home waiting to see if Juice would stop by."

"Call me or come by tonight." I said waving at her as I went inside to get my things together before I had to leave for the doctor.

An hour later Piney and I left TM in the tow truck and we were pulling into St. Thomas's parking lot, I went to the prenatal clinic while he went looking for Tara at her office. I sat in the waiting room until my name was called. "Reyna Maslov." The nurse called out I stood up and followed her to another room where I waited a little longer for the doctor.

The doctor had finally came in and smiled at me. "Ms. Maslov how are you doing today?" she said as she placed my chart on the desk.

"I'm doing good and you can call me Reyna." I said as she patted the bed for me to lay down on.

"The last time I saw you was when you were a patient in the ER is there a problem?" she asked looking down at me.

"No problems, I had gone back to Oakland and followed up with my doctor out there but I recently moved here to Charming and I figured it was just best to see you because you already had my file and history."

"Ok no problem, let's check on the little one." She said as she squirted the gel on my stomach and looked for the baby's heart beat. It took her a little bit to find it but I was relieved when I heard the sound of my sweet child's heart fill the silence in the room. "Well this one has very strong heart and that is a good thing." She said as she wiped the gel off my stomach.

"Why did it take so long to find it?" I asked hearing the worried tone in my own voice. "It's never done that before."

"Sometimes I just have to adjust the angle the machine is in, don't worry Reyna the baby is perfectly fine." She said as she examined my stomach. "Everything is ok with the baby and you seem to be right on track. I would like to do an ultra sound just for my benefit seeing as you will be a patient of mine and I would love to check everything else to be on the safe side."

"Ok." I said as she stepped back to the desk and wrote something in my file and I sat up. "When should I set it up for?"

"Go to the receptionist and she will set up with the next available day we have. Everything else is good so I will see you in a month unless something is wrong with the ultra sound then I will call you back sooner."

"Thank you doctor." I said as she walked out and I fixed my clothes then went out to the receptionist and made my next appointment and my ultra sound appointment. When I was done I went looking for Piney to see if he was ready to go, just as I was walking down the hall the nurse told me Tara's office was in I spotted Gemma walking towards me.

"What are you doing here sweetheart?" She asked when we were close to each other.

"I had an appointment with the doctor and Piney brought me here so I was coming to let him know I was ready to go."

"Oh honey, Piney was taken into the emergency room… he passed out in Tara's office." Gemma said shaking her head at me.

"On my god… I gotta get down there." I said turning away from her and went looking for my uncle. I had finally found a nurse that showed me to the room they had him and I walked in and he was awake sitting up. "Piney what happen?" I asked as I moved closer to stand next to him. "I was so worried when Gemma told me you were brought down here."

Tara had walked in before he could answer me. "Can I get out of here now?" Piney asked her as she walked closer to us and he took the monitor thing off his finger and dropped it in his lap.

"Dr. Gallagher wants to keep you in for twenty four hours." She said to him and he groaned while she placed the thing back on his finger. "Just for observation."

"It's my oxygen levels… it happens once in a while." Piney said trying to convince her but I knew it was not working because I wasn't even believing it either.

"Yeah the alcohol wasn't helping." She said to him shaking her head.

"Yeah I know… I'm sorry I was so hard on you before." Piney said to her.

"It's ok… tell me about John Teller, what was he like?" Tara asked him as she sat down and glanced up at me.

Piney suck in a deep breath then slowly let it out. "A complicated guy, anger, impulsive and righteous as hell." Piney said looking at her as if he was in deep thought. "He hated being wrong, not much of an education… he was book smart, he would devour three or four at a time and loyal… too loyal"

"That sound familiar." Tara said sitting forward and clasp her hands together on the bed.

"Yeah they're cut from the same cloth." Piney said to her and I knew they had to be talking about Jax now. "You know what I want to know… why my best friend was afraid when he died?"

"Um… can we talk about this later?" Tara said looking over at me.

"I can step out if you like me too." I said to Piney and Tara, I knew this was private and I didn't want them to stop talking on my account. "I can walk down to the waiting room."

"You can talk in front of her she won't say anything Tara." Piney said looking over at me and smiled. "I trust my niece."

"OK." Tara said sitting back in the chair and took a deep breath herself before beginning. "I found some of JT's old letters, he was trying to get the club out of the gun business… he knew it was a risk, Clay and the others were invested."

"Trying to get them out how?" Piney asked.

"Um… are you sure you don't want me to leave." I said looking between them and they both shook their heads no.

"From what I read he set up a meeting in Belfast with…"

"The IRA members?" I asked and she nodded at me.

"And a priest." She added.

"Kellan Ashby." Piney added and Tara nodded.

"Yes, John wanted to end the relationship with the Irish and stop the club from selling guns… he was killed before that meeting happened." Tara said as she looked over at Piney and he looked stunned and lost at the same time.

I felt bad for him and I didn't even know the whole story, I grabbed his hand and he squeezed mine as he looked up at me and the door opened. "Hey." Gemma said looking around at the three of us. "How we doing?"

"Ok, we're going to run some more test… make sure he is stable." Tara said as she stood up.

"Just give him some tequila, that'll do it." Gemma said smirking at us.

"I'll check in on you later." Tara said patting Piney's leg then she looked over at me. "It was nice seeing you Reyna, I hope we can get to know each other more soon."

"We will." I said smiling at her as she walked out.

Gemma looked at all of us suspiciously as she watched Tara leave. "What are you doing old man? What do you want with Tara?" she snapped at him in a low voice.

"She's just helping me grow old gracefully." Piney said sarcastically.

"I know you're bumping up against Clay with that bullshit you fed me the other day… don't drag your niece into this bullshit now." Gemma snapped at him as she glanced over at me. "She doesn't need this kind of trouble."

"It wasn't bullshit, it was the truth." Piney snapped at her as he looked up at me then back at her. "You all just refuse to look at it."

"Well whatever truth you think Tara can tell you… it's only going to make things worse." She said to him trying to reason with him and it wasn't working.

"Can't get any worse." Piney said sounding stubborn.

"Back off Piney." Gemma snapped at him. "Leave it alone before it kills you."

"It's half the reason I'm doing this." Piney said glaring at her.

Gemma looked flustered and didn't know what to say to him so she looked over at me. "Reyna I should get you back to the clubhouse, piney doesn't look like he's going to be leaving tonight."

"Ok." I said as I turned to Piney and hugged him. "Take care of yourself and I'll be back in the morning." I said then I tried to pull back but he held me tighter to him.

"You keep your eyes open and never let your guard down." He whispered in my ear. "Gemma's right about this being trouble so never repeat what your heard in here." he whispered as he kissed my forehead and released me.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Get some rest old man." Gemma said waving at him as we walked out, we walked down the hall not saying a word to each other for few minutes then Gemma broke the silence. "What the hell were they talking about in there when I walked in?"

"I don't know it was something about oxygen levels." I said smiling at her. "But Tara is blaming the alcohol."

"That is bullshit… do you think I was born yesterday." She said sarcastically to me. "Reyna whatever they were talking about you keep yourself out of it. This isn't something you need to be in the middle of."

"Gemma like I said they were only talking about Piney's oxygen levels." I said looking over at her and she just smirked at me.

"I'll drop you off at the clubhouse on my way home." She said looking away from me, she must have figured she was not going to get anything from me.

When I got back to the clubhouse V-Lin was standing there waiting for me. "Reyna Hap said to tell you he should be back in couple of days he had to go up to Tacoma for some business and he stopped here but you were gone already."

"Ok." I said walking pass him and he followed me into the clubhouse, it didn't bother me that he was going to be gone considering Clay was also out of town so I went to the room and laid down because it was already getting late. The next morning I woke up early and got out of clubhouse before V-Lin woke up or anyone else showed up there. I went up to the hospital and stood with Piney until he got released a few hours later then I took him to his place and dropped him off. I called Maci and talked with her for a while and she seemed to be doing a little better so I decided to go visit my aunt Mary because I have not been there in a while. She was sitting on the front porch when I pulled up.

"Reyna it is so good to see you." she said walking down her steps to meet me half way and then she hugged me. "How have you and the baby been?" she asked rubbing my stomach and I smiled at her.

"I'm doing good and so is the baby." I said as we walked back to her porch. "I needed to get away from Charming for a while so I drove out here to see how you were doing."

"I've been doing good, is everything alright over there?" she asked and I could hear the concern in her voice. "You're not in any trouble are you?"

"No Aunt Mary, it has been a little hectic but there is no trouble." I said smiling at her and I could see the relief in her face. We talked for a couple of hours and I didn't realize how much time had passed until my phone rang. I pulled it out and when Happy's name flashed on the screen I knew I was in some trouble. "I gotta take this I'll be right back." I said to her as I walked away from her to answer the call. "Hello."

"Where the fuck are you?" he growled in a menacing voice. "V-Lin called me telling me he couldn't fucking find you for the last fucking five hours!"

"I'm at Mary's house." I snapped at him. "I need to get out of that damn clubhouse and spend some time with my family!"

"For five fucking hours… I told you if you went anywhere someone had to fucking be with you."

"I have not been here for five hours, I was at the hospital with Piney first then I came here."

"Stay there and don't fucking leave until V-Lin gets there." He growled and hung up before I could respond to him.

"Is everything ok sweetheart?" Mary yelled down to me from the porch.

"Yes everything is fine, Happy just wants me to wait here until he sends one of the prospects here to follow me back to the clubhouse." I said walking back towards her.

"Reyna are you staying at the clubhouse with the club?" she asked and that's when I realized I didn't even tell her I was staying Charming now. "I thought Piney said you were living in Oakland with your friend."

"I was but Maci was selling her house to move in with Juice so I had move out and Happy thought it would be better to stay close until I had the baby." I said lying to her but I didn't want her to worry so I couldn't tell her the truth and by the look on her face she didn't believe me but she didn't voice it.

About twenty minutes later V-Lin pulled up on his bike behind my car. "It looks like your prospect is here." Mary said getting up from her chair and I stood up too. "Come back to visit whenever you get time." She said hugging me.

"I will, it was nice seeing you." I said as I started walking to my car. "V I'm sorry for getting you in trouble with Happy." I said to him as I walked past him to go to the driver side door.

"It's ok Reyna, I was just worried about you and I didn't know what else to do but call him."

"I know, its ok."

We drove back to the clubhouse and I went inside, I watched TV for a little bit then went to bed because there wasn't much to do there alone and all the guys were still gone so the place was quiet and I wanted to take advantage of it. The next couple of days had gone by pretty much the same way and I was beginning to lose my mind being stuck here. Maci had busied herself with work to keep her mind off of Juice and I was on my way back to the clubhouse after having my ultra sound done and I was in a good mood because I had found out what I was having. It was still pretty early in the day, not even noon yet and I was driving down one of the roads when I noticed a bike parked off to the side with a sheriff park right across from it. As I had got closer I saw that it was Juice and he looked very upset while the sheriff was walking away from him, I slowed down a bit until the sheriff was gone then I pulled my car up behind Juice. He turned to see who was behind him and was shocked to see me getting out of the car.

"What are you doing over here?" Juice asked me and I could hear the nervousness in his voice. "Where is the prospect that is supposed to be with you?"

"He was busy and I had to hurry so I left without him, I was just on my way back from the hospital. What was going on with that sheriff I just saw leaving?" I asked as I walked closer to him and he met me half way.

"He was just being a dick and pulled me over for speeding." Juice said as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"When did you guys get back from Arizona?"

"A couple of hours ago why?" he asked sounding defensive.

"I was just wondering that's it. Juice, Maci has been worried about you."

"What the hell would she be worried about me for, there isn't anything wrong?"

"She said you haven't been coming home and that you have completely changed on her."

"Look whatever is going on between Maci and I is not your problem so just stay out of it." Juice snapped at me and my eyes went wide in shock.

"I was just looking out for my friend, you don't have to be a dick to me." I snapped back at him.

"Why don't you just look out for yourself, I can take care of my old lady." He snapped at me as he walked away. "Stay the hell out of my business."

I stood there a few minutes in shocked while I watched him ride off. Maci had been right there was something wrong with Juice, I had been around him long enough to see the change and this wasn't good and this wasn't good for anyone including him. I finally got in my car and drove back to TM and I arrived a few minutes after Juice had. I was parking my car as he walked in the building, when I went in all the guys that were there went into the room they held their little meetings in together so I went back to Happy's room, my personal cell as I like to call it, to put my things away. I laid the ultra sound picture I had on the dresser and started straightening up the room, a little while later there was a knock at the door.

"Reyna are you in there." I heard Jax say and I walked over to it and opened it up. "Hey darlin' gotta delivery for ya." He said holding up a brick of cash with a smile on his face. "Your cut from the first shipment."

"Oh… thank you." I said as I reached for the money and he pulled it back before I could grab it.

"Can we talk… in private?" he asked and I got a little nervous but nodded yes as I opened the door all the way then stepped back for him to come in, he closed the door behind himself. "Clay is going to want the warehouse locations now but I got him to let it go until Happy gets back tomorrow so steer clear of him until then ok."

"I'll do my best." I said and he then handed the money to me. "Thanks Jax."

"No problem darlin', I told ya I wouldn't let Clay fuck you over and I meant that." Jax said smiling at me. "Happy is one of my best guys, I gotta go handle some business so I'll see you around." I nodded at him as he left the room.

I spent the rest of the day making phone calls and doing errands and by evening I had met up with Lyla when she got out of work. We had dinner and talked for few hours at the diner before I went back to TM. A lot of the guys had to have gone home for the night because it was pretty much dead in there so I went to the room and as I passed one of the other rooms I heard a lady giggle and then it sounded like Opie had said something but I knew I couldn't have heard right because he should be home with his family right now so I just shrugged my shoulders then kept walking and went in the room and went to bed.

The next morning I got up and went into the main room to get something to drink. I sat at the bar watching the hang around stock the bar and that's when Jax walked in. "Hey Darlin, how did you sleep last night?" Jax asked me as he walked past the hang around who was stocking beer as he went to the coffee pot and pour a cup for himself.

"I slept good." I said smiling at him.

"You looking for Ope?" the hang around asked Jax and we both looked at him confused.

"Why… is he here?" Jax asked him sounding confused.

"Yeah… apartment." The guy said as he walked away to get more beer.

Jax looked at me and I shrugged my shoulders, I didn't personally see Opie so I wasn't sure if he was here or not. Jax walked away and went down the hall to where the rooms were. Then it hit me last night it was Opie's voice I had heard, a few minutes later Jax came back out and went straight out the building without saying a word to anyone. Opie came out a few minutes later and nodded at me as he walked out to where Jax was. I was shocked Opie could do something like this to Lyla, I knew what I heard and he wasn't in there alone. I asked the hang around who Opie was with in the room and he told me. I went back to the room to shower and change, when I came out of the bathroom Happy was sitting on the edge of the bed with the ultra sound picture in his hand and he looked up at me.

"Is this…" I just nodded at him knowing what he was about to ask and he looked back down at it. "Is the baby healthy?"

"Yeah… HE is perfectly healthy." I said wondering if he would catch how I had said that and as if he was on cue he looked up at me shocked.

"I'm having a son?" he asked as he stood up and walked towards me and I nodded my head yes as he placed one of his hands on my stomach then looked me in the eyes. I was not prepared at all for what happened next because I was caught completely off guard when his lips crashed into mine. I brought my hands up and placed them on his chest and his other hand went to the back of my neck but the moment didn't last very long because it was interrupted by the ringing of his phone. Happy groaned as he pulled out of the kiss and pulled his phone out as he stepped away from me. "Yeah… a'ight I'm on my way." he said to whoever was on the phone then looked back at me.

"You gotta go." I said softly as I walked over to the bed and sat down to put my shoes on.

"Yeah… I'll call you." he said nodding at me as he walked out of the room.

I couldn't believe that had just happened, Happy and I had been basically living with each other for a little bit now and nothing ever happened between us and now this. I was so confused and to make things worse I wasn't sure if this was something I wanted. I walked out to the main room and saw Piney sitting at the bar drinking already, I shook my head and walked towards him.

"Really Piney, is that something you need to be doing already?" I asked him and he glared at me. "Don't glare at me old man, I don't want you keeling over on me when I'm still trying to get to know my family here." I said smiling at him and he shook his head but smiled at me. "I really enjoy having an uncle I could talk to so I would love it if you lived a little longer."

"I'm not going anywhere if I could help it." Piney said smiling at me.

We sat there talking for a while then Gemma came walking in with Tig's daughter Dawn and Tara who had Thomas in her arms. "Dawn give me a minute." Gemma said as she walked towards the hall.

Tara placed Thomas in the carrier as Dawn looked over and at me and was shocked to see me there. "Hey Reyna, what are you doing here?"

"You know Tig's daughter?" Piney asked sounding shocked.

"Yes I was her lawyer." I said turning to look at Dawn. "I've been staying here for a while, how have you been?" I asked her and she just smiled at me as Gemma walked back in.

"Your dad's on the way… if you need anything you just ask happy hands." She said as they looked over at Chucky then Dawn hugged her saying something in a low voice to her. when Gemma started to walk away she looked over at Piney. "It's nine o'clock." She said pointing at the shot he was taking.

"Yes it is." Piney said sarcastically as he took the shot and I shook my head at him.

"Hey I'm late." Tara said hugging Gemma bye. "Bye…" Tara said as she looked up and we all saw the skank walk out of the hall. Who I had found out was named Ima from one of the hang around and he told me she was bad news.

"Good morning." She said in a fake sweet voice.

"What are you doing here?" Tara asked her.

"I was a guest." Ima said twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

"Who's?" Tara asked this time I could hear the anger in voice.

"Is that really any of your business?" she asked sarcastically and this time Gemma was pissed.

"You should make it our business." Gemma snapped at her and I looked over at Piney and he shook his head no at me.

"I was invited." Ima said sounding pissed herself.

"Invitation is over!" Tara snapped at her as she moved closer to the skank but Gemma stepped in between them before Tara could get too close.

"Now would be a good time to get your shit and leave." Gemma snapped at her but Ima didn't move and Tara took another step forward. "Bitch she will rip your little tits off." Ima huffed then walked back down the hall and Tara stormed out of the building. Gemma looked towards Piney and me. "Stop drinking… Reyna watch the kid."

Gemma left before I could say anything so I walked over to the carrier with Piney and we were playing with Thomas and laughing with him when a little bit later Lyla came storming in. "Where is she?" she snapped.

"Where is who darlin'? Piney asked her as he picked Thomas up from the carrier.

Just then Ima walked back into the room. "What are you doing here?" Lyla asked her and I could hear the hurt in her voice.

"Nobody says good morning anymore." Ima said sarcastically.

"You spent the night?" Lyla asked her.

"You don't wanna know sweetie." Ima said in a fake sweet voice.

"You back stabbing… gash." Lyla growled at her.

"Hey I was just following his lead… married pussy is boring pussy." Ima said putting Lyla at her breaking point. I went to move closer to Lyla but she ran at Ima and Ima quickly pulled a gun out of her purse pointing it at all of us.

"Hey… hey.. hey…" I heard Tig growl then he stepped in front of me.

"I will blow a fucking hole straight though that pretty little yammy of yours." Ima growled at Lyla as she still swung the gun around the room aiming at everyone there.

I noticed Piney had moved across the room with Thomas covering him with his own body and Gemma was standing off to the side and Tara wasn't too far from where me and Tig were. Tig pushed me behind him as he held his hand out in front of himself to keep space between him and Ima.

"Why him?" Lyla cried out.

"You want answers sweetheart go ask the cock that was inside of me last night." Ima growled at her and Lyla ran out crying I felt bad for her and I wanted to go to her but I knew Tig wouldn't let me move from behind him.

"Get out…" Tig said as he wrapped one arm behind him to make me move with him as he circled around Ima and she followed his movement with the gun. "Get out." he said again as she began to walk backwards away from us to the door.

Just as she passed Tara she pointed the gun at Tara. "Keep that thirty eight close bitch… you're gonna need it." Tara snapped at her.

Ima quickly left then Tig turned to face me. "Are you ok Doll face?" I nodded yes to him and he shook his head at me. "When a gun comes out you're supposed to move away from it not get closer."

"I didn't see it until it was too late." I said looking up at him and he smirked at me. "Thanks Tig."

"No problem doll face." He said patting my shoulder as he turned to Dawn. "Hey Baby."

"Daddy." She said as she hugged him.

I looked over at Piney who looked extremely pissed now, Tara went over to him and quickly grabbed Thomas and he walked out of the building and I followed behind him. "Piney are you ok?" I asked coming to stand next to him.

"No I'm not… any one of you ladies could have been shot in there." He snapped and I knew he wasn't mad at me so I didn't take it personal. "That fucking bitch pulled a gun on all of us." I stood there listening to Piney bitch and I didn't say a word. He was pissed and I was letting him get it off his chest, sometime had passed when we heard then saw four motorcycles pull onto the lot. I watched as they parked then Opie and few of the guys walked towards us until Piney had shocked everyone standing there when he punched Opie hard in the face catching him completely off guard. Opie fell to the floor then slowly stood up and turned to face Piney. "Your dick almost got people killed… I don't even know who you are anymore!" Piney snapped at him then walked away from all of us.

Gemma quickly took Opie inside to see Tara because he was bleeding and Clay took Miles off to the side and spoke to him in a hushed tone. Jax walked over to where I was still standing by myself. "Hey darlin' Hap wants you to call him, he knows what happened here and he wants to make sure you're ok."

"I will call him, thanks Jax." I said walking away and went over to the picnic table and sat down.

I pulled my phone out and call him, the phone rang only once when he answered. "Yeah." His raspy voice said.

"You wanted me to call you."

"Yeah, you good?" he asked me.

"Yeah I am… nothing happened to me." I said in a soft voice.

"That bitch pulled a fucking gun that is enough to fucking piss me off." He growled into the phone and I could hear he was beyond pissed. "I'm gonna fucking snap her mutha fucking neck for that shit."

"By the time the gun came out Tig was in the clubhouse and he was standing in front of me the whole time." I said hoping to calm him down a little. "I stood behind him until she was gone."

"Reyna call Maci and go stay with her tonight." Happy said in a little calmer voice. "I don't know when I'm gonna be back there and I don't want you staying at the clubhouse right now."

"Ok, I'll call her once we hang up." I wanted to ask if Juice was going to be there but I had decided not to bother with it because he would just question why.

"A'ight be careful and keep your eyes open on everything around you." he said just before he hung up on me, that had seemed to be the one piece of advice everyone loved to give me. I was told constantly to keep my eyes opened.

I called Maci once I hung up and she had no problem with me coming to stay with her so I was going to meet her there when she got off of work. I was still sitting at the picnic table when Gemma came walking over to me. "Hey sweetheart are you ok?" she asked me, I was having a hard time figuring out why she was being civil with me and I kept wondering if she was up to something, I knew not to let my guard down around her but I had every intention of playing nice until she made her move.

"Yeah I'm fine, what's the deal with this Ima bitch anyways?" I asked as she sat down across from me.

"Jax and that porn bitch slept together awhile back and before you ask… yes he was still with Tara when he did it."

"Gemma is that why you thought I was here to cause trouble?" I asked her out of curiosity.

"Jax has his down falls and a pretty girl is his weakness." Gemma said smiling at me. "Reyna I was looking out for my family and when Chibs told me he caught you two in a bad position my mind went wild."

"Jax and I have never done anything with each other, I'll admit we came close to possibly kissing once when they had me in the cabin but I swear it didn't happen and if I had known he had a family it I wouldn't have even let it get as close as it did."

"I believe you… now." she said as we both looked at the clubhouse door when Tara came out and started to walk to her car. "The more I get to know you is the more I like you." she said looking back at me.

"I guess I can take that as a compliment." I said smiling at her, Jax came out the building and when he saw Gemma and I sitting there talking he raised an eyebrow at us and Gemma just waved him off. "I think he is shocked we aren't ripping each other's throats out right now."

Gemma just smirked at my comment. "I gotta get into the office, are you staying in today?"

"No, I'm going to go by Maci's today." I said getting up and she nodded as we parted ways.

I did all I could to stay out of Clay's path while he was at the clubhouse then I got a few things together and left for Maci's a few hours later. Maci and I talked about the things I have gone through with this pregnancy so far and other little things. I had decided not to tell her anything about my little spat with Juice yesterday, she had enough to worry about and I didn't want to add to it. We were lounging around the living room when her front door swung open causing the both of us to jump to our feet. Chibs came walking in practically carrying Juice and Maci went into panic mode instantly.

"What happened?" she said as she quickly went over to them. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Juice said softly but you could hear that he wasn't by the tone in his voice.

"Lass Juicy boy was shot in da thigh, I need ta get him in da bed." Chibs said walking towards their room and she went ahead of them to open the door. I stood in my spot in the living room and I could hear her moving things around then Juice groaned loudly, Chibs must have helped in the bed. A few minutes later Chibs came out of the room by himself. "Hey Afie."

"Hey Chibs." I said smiling at him. "Is Juice ok?"

"Aye luv, Tara patched him up." he said walking to the door then closed and locked it while he turned back to face me. "Hap ain't gonna be back tonight so I'm gonna hang here for da night."

"Oh… is he ok?" I asked him as I sat back down on the couch and he walked over to the recliner and sat down.

"Nothing ta worry about luv, it would take a tank ta take dat man down." Chibs said smiling at me.

The next couple of weeks were rough, I was still staying with Maci and Juice. I got to see what she had meant about Juice's mood change, he was closed off and barely spoke to her and the two of us hadn't said a word to each other. Happy only came around a few times because he was needed to stay at the warehouse to watch over things. I stood away from the clubhouse as much as possible only going there when I need something or if Gemma needed me to help her a little. Happy had convinced me to wait until after I had the baby to find a job so helping Gemma in the office every now and then was a good way to keep me from getting bored and also to help me get to know everyone a little better.


End file.
